


Broken Halos

by Mother_Mercury



Series: Broken Halos [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Roger Taylor, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels are treated better than humans, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Freddie has two dads but they aren't important, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like Roger, M/M, Multi, Poly queen, Sad Roger Taylor (Queen), Unless they're purposeless, briefly, mentions of domestic abuse, mentions of male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Roger’s wings that were once so colorful and full of life are now faded in color and slightly droop. His halo, which was already problematical cos of it’s lopsidedness, resembles a light bulb on it’s last leg. His mum reassures him that he is still the most beautiful Angel, cos no one can compare to him. His blue eyes that you could swim in and his long blond hair that compliment his halo perfectly. He wants to believe his mum, but every Angel is beautiful in the face. Without a bright halo and beautiful wings, he knows he’s not a beautiful Angel. He’s near broken and almost useless.OrAngels are treated with the utmost respect and are put on this planet to find their purpose before their 25th birthday. With only nine months to find his purpose, Taylor starting to be stripped of his Angel dignity. There is nothing more embarrassing than an Angel without a purpose. When his halo starts to dim and his wings fade in color, Roger starts to believe he doesn't have a purpose. Little does he know that he actually has three.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Broken Halos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880782
Comments: 145
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing some in a different AU like this. But I listened to the song Broken Halos by Chris Stapleton on repeat for 5 hours while crying over school/work and this idea came to me. I'm still working on Need Your Loving Tonight, it's just nice to switch between two when writers block hits me like a damn truck.
> 
> Please let me know if you like it. Find me on Tumblr Mother_mercury44 :)
> 
> In this Universe, Angels are treated with more respect than humans. They are are treated like the wealthy/first class. Humans are still respected but Angels are held just slightly higher up. Angels are able get pregnant by other Angels and by humans and humans can get pregnant by humans or Angels. A quick side note, male pregnancy does exist in this universe. In terms of an Angels or humans sexuality, people are what they are and there is no judgment or hatred. If an Angel and a human have a baby, it’s okay if the child is either an Angel or a human. If two humans have a baby, it’s very rare and lucky for them to have an Angel. Two Angels having a baby, can have either a human and or Angel. If they have a human baby, that is unacceptable and they usually give the baby away. Angels have the same life span as humans. If an Angel doesn’t find their purpose by the time they are 25, they are shunned and vanish. There are few cases of this happening. They don’t die, they just disappear. In the song that inspired me to write this, there’s a line that says “they’ve all gone, where ever they go, Broken halos that used to shine”. So it’s really up to whatever you think happens. Whether they go into hiding or there’s a special place for them. No one really knows and I wanted to keep it mysterious.

Roger spent his childhood like every other Angel spent theirs, wondering what his purpose is. He couldn’t wait for the day the name of his purpose appeared on the underside on his wing.

He wondered if he was one of the few selected Angels who have three purposes like his grandmother. His grandmother is arguably one thee most famous and beautiful Angels on Earth. Her halo never broke or went dim, not even for a second. He wings have always been soft, shiny, and a beautiful baby blue color. His grandmother found her first purpose around age 11, when she stumbled upon a church that needed another singer for their choir. At age 22, she became the lead trauma nurse at a hospital in London. At age 32, she found her final and most important purpose, the one that gave the brightest halo an Angel could have. She feel in love with a human who needed to be saved. They went on to have two Angel children and three human children. His mum is one of the Angel children. 

Roger wondered if he would follow in his mums footsteps, who found her one and only purpose at 18. Finding her purpose at the start of adulthood made her nearly ageless. Her wings are pure white and shine so bright. His mum found her purpose when her older sister found her purpose and had to leave England and move to Australia, leaving her children behind to his mum. That’s when his mum discovered her purpose was to take care and nurture Angel children whose parents had to leave. 

Roger’s parents met when his father had to leave behind his daughter, Claire, to Roger’s mum. A quick one night stand and then nine months later, Roger was born. A beautiful blond hair and blue eyed Angel. His wings mimicked a rainbow, colorful and bright. His halo was lopsided but shined incredibly bright. He loved growing up with so many Angel brothers and sisters, though as time went on and each of them found their purpose and left home. Roger was so proud of his brothers and sisters, he couldn’t wait until the day he found his own purpose.

Angels aren’t allowed to go out looking for their purpose, they must stumble upon it. Angels who go out looking for their purpose might lose their purpose and spend their whole life searching for something that will never come. There have only been a handful of cases of Angels who lost their purpose and they have been shunned by other Angels. Roger never. understood why people were so cruel to those Angels. Maybe he’s biased cos all he wants to do it go out looking for his purpose. 

The other problem Angels face is finding their purpose too late in their lives. An Angel usually finds their only purpose or first purpose by the time they’re 25. If an Angel is purposeless after 25, their wings start to fade in color, their halo dims and will eventually burn out completely, and their laughed at by other Angels. It’s incredibly rare for an Angel to be purposeless after 25, their has been a couple cases around the world. No one knows where they go or what happens to them. No one seems to care or ask. Their purposes revolve around helping humans and what human would want an Angel with a burnt out halo and faded wings? Roger, like every other Angel, fears ending up purposeless.

But here he is, 24 years old and purposeless.

Roger’s wings that were once so colorful and full of life are now faded in color and slightly droop. His halo, which was already problematical cos of it’s lopsidedness, resembles a light bulb on it’s last leg. His mum reassures him that he is still the most beautiful Angel, cos no one can compare to him. His blue eyes that you could swim in and his long blond hair that compliment his halo perfectly. He wants to believe his mum, but every Angel is beautiful in the face. Without a bright halo and beautiful wings, he knows he’s not a beautiful Angel. He’s near broken and almost useless.

Roger went to Uni and studied Biology. He even landed a great job working at a hospital. He checked his wings everyday, hoping his purpose would be written on the underside. Nothing. He volunteered, switched jobs, moved cities, moved back to London, and still nothing. He hated the stares humans and Angels gave him as he walked down the street. Or when his face appeared in the local paper about how is grandmother would be so ashamed of him if she was alive. He even stopped visiting his mum often, afraid Angels might stop dropping off their Angel children to his mum. Thinking they might end up purposeless like her own son.

Roger did everything he could do, without actually going out to search for his purpose. He had started to believe he is an Angel without a purpose.

If just so happened that Roger’s best mate, Crystal, was also 24 and purposeless. They met in Uni and have been attached at the hip since. 

It was a busy Monday morning when he ran into crystal at a coffee shop. The pair haven’t been hanging out as much, Crystal had started a new job and hasn’t had much free time.

“Crystal,” Roger nearly scream in excitement. 

The pair hugged each other tightly, their wings wrapping around each other. When they parted, Roger noticed his friend look different. Crystal didn’t just look different, he looked more beautiful than ever. His wings had more life to them than they did a few weeks ago and his halo was nearly blinding Roger. Crystal had found his purpose.

“Can you believe Rog? Two purposes! A roadie for this band and falling in love with the singer,” Crystal explained, grinning from ear to ear. “She’s a beaut too!”

Crystal showed him the writing on the underside of his wings. In beautiful cursive were the words ‘Roadie’ and ‘Elizabeth’. Roger felt tears coming, both from happiness and a bit of sadness. He knows he’s going to be seeing less and less of his mate not that he has a purpose. 

“Oh Rog,” Crystal said quietly, wiping the three tears on Roger’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to upset you. You’ll find your purpose too. I didn’t think I would, but look at me now!”

“These are tears of happiness! You know how emotional I get when Angels find their purpose. It’s from growing up with all those Angels. Seeing Angels find their purpose and moving on with their lives is so rewarding to watch,” Roger explained, trying his best to smile through the pain. “God you look beautiful. They always say Angles bounce back fast when they find their purpose, but I never believed it.”

“The feeling is indescribable,” Crystal started. “My halo lighting up again felt like the sun was shining directly on my head. My wings spread out as they regained color and fullness.”

Crystal gave Roger a twirl and spread his wings outs and even framed his halo with his hands. Roger didn’t want to admit he was jealous of his friend. What kinda of Angel gets jealous of another Angel for finding their purpose? A terrible Angel. 

They chatted for a bit about their lives, catching up quickly since Crystal was on his way to work. 

“This band is going on tour in America! I’m getting paid to do what I love with the love of my life while seeing the world,” Crystal explained joyfully. “We leave in a few days.”

Roger’s face dropped. He knew he would eventually lose his best mate now that he has a purpose, he didn’t think it would be this soon. Crystal was his only Angel friend. Not many Angles who had a purpose hung around with purposeless Angels. Him and Crystal understood each other, well used to.

“Oh that’s exciting! Promise me you’ll send me postcards from every city! I’ll use them as wall paper for my living room,” Roger exclaimed. “It was great seeing you Crystal, I’m so bloody happy for you.”

Roger embraced Crystal in another tight hug and planted a sloppy kiss to his cheeks. 

“You’ll find your purpose Rog,” Crystal whispered in his ear, stroking his wing softly. “I bet you have three.”

As Roger watched his beautiful mate walk out of the coffee shop he noticed how Crystal’s halo lit up a very cloudy London. Roger wanted to believe what his mate had said. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window. His lopsided, dimly lit halo makes it’s hard to believe that he is special enough to have three purposes. He’s lucky if he even finds one purpose. 

His wings drooped down even more as he made his way to work. He may not have found his purpose, but his job makes his days brighter. Working as a Secondary School biology teacher may not be his purpose but it does help him forget he doesn’t have one.

That is until today when he was called in for a meeting with the headmaster. A beautiful Angel who has three purposes. His final and most important one was becoming headmaster. His wings are strong and firm, just like him. Roger always feared the day he would be called for a meeting with him, he was a man who had no time for purposeless Angels. 

“Roger, I have been getting some complaints from other staff members as well as students. About you being purposeless,” the headmaster explained, sounding exhausted. “I’m torn between letting you go and maybe finding your purpose somewhere else and letting you stay in case you come across it here.”

Roger swallowed thickly. Purposeless Angels had a hard time finding jobs and his rent is expensive. “Sir, _please_. I need this job,” Roger’s voice was small. 

“I wrote you a letter of recommendation and you can go down to the job center. They are brilliant at helping your kind,” The headmaster said, leaving no room for Roger to beg to keep his job. “Please collect your things from your classroom before school begins.”

Your kind was just the nice way of saying, useless Angels. Angels without a purpose who take up space. Angels whose wings are droopy and ugly. Angels whose halos are nearly broken.

Roger stood and shook his hand before going to gather his belongings. This had been his favorite job and now it’s gone. Roger knows his next job is going to be a behind the scenes job, one where people can’t see his faded wings and broken halo. 

-

The job center had found him a temporary job at a local animal shelter. He knew it was below his pay grade. He had a degree in Biology and here he is being underpaid to clean up after animals. A dirty job that no one wants. An Angel with a purpose or human would never take this job. Sadly, Roger is neither. 

Roger found himself not hating the job, they keep him in the back with the kennels. They are afraid no one will adopt if they a purposeless Angel in the front. Sure the pay was shit and he had to choose between eating and paying his rent. But he got to hang out with animals every day and animals don’t care if his wings are droopy and near colorless and his halo is lopsided and almost burnt out. He talks to the animals every day as he walks them and cleans their cages. He loves teaching them tricks and rewarding them with tasty treats. 

Roger is always a little heart broken when an animal is adopted. It reminds him of being at home and watching an Angel find their purpose. And while it’s sad he remembered something. An Angel leaving his mums house meant that their was room for a new Angel to join. The same applies to the shelter and help makes the sadness go away.

Roger’s been at the shelter for three months and every single day he hopes that he feels his head warming up and his wings regaining life. He checks the underside of his wings, hoping to see his purpose written in beautiful cursive. None of that happened, he still didn’t lose hope. He thought maybe his purpose is to adopt an animal. When he brought home a sweet cat named Mr. George, he felt different. He thought that this is it, this is his purpose: to save unwanted animals.

It turns out that feeling was just him being allergic to cats. Any normal person would have given the cat back, but not Roger. He didn’t want this cat to feel abandoned, he knew firsthand how it felt to feel like your not good enough. Instead he got a prescription for an allergy medication so him and Mr. George can snuggle up on the couch together. It makes him feel less alone in the flat. Plus after a day of playing and caring for animals, Roger gets to come home to his favorite animal. He loves Mr. George, even if he tries to pluck out his wings or attack his halo when it’s light starts to flicker.

-

One night Roger was on the phone with his mum catching up. She explained briefly how the Angels are getting restless now that the weather has gotten colder as winter approaches. Forcing the Angels to spend all day and all night.

An idea sparked and Roger mentioned his mum should come and adopt these two dogs that recently got dropped off at the shelter. Going into detail about how well behaved the pair are and how happy it would make the Angels. Teaching them how to be responsible and that it may help an Angel find their purpose.

His mum was sold on the idea and picked up the dogs the next day.

And with that, Roger named himself the animal salesman. He made it his duty to find a forever home for every animal in the shelter. It made him feel warm and fuzzy placing the animals in homes. Felt so good and so right that Roger checked his wings for cursive writing, still nothing.  
  
One Saturday morning, Roger’s head felt different. He felt a rush of warmth flood the top of his head. He sprinted to the bathroom thinking that this is it. He has his purpose and his halo is going to be bright as the sun. His wings are going to regain their color and life. The underside of his wing will have something written in perfect cursive. His life will have meaning and he’ll no longer be an ugly and useless Angel. He’s been waiting for this moment since forever and now it’s here. He thinks he might cry from happiness.

He slid down the hall and tumbled into the bathroom and finally was faced with his reflection. 

His wings were ruffled from his sleep, they still remained faded in color. His halo was nearly burnt out for except a tiny bit of light you could see if you looked closely and squinted your eyes.

“Fuck,” Roger screamed, pounding his fists on the bathroom counter. “ _FUCK._ ”

When the anger subsided, the sadness took over. Roger sunk to the floor of his bathroom and sobbed. He sobbed loudly, hiccuping in between sobs. Snot and tears running down his face, he used the sleeve of his pajama shirt to wipe his face clean. Not caring how gross it was. He sobbed silently, nothing but air coming from his mouth and nose. He sobbed until his eyes dried out, feeling more useless and worthless than ever. 

He sat on the floor with now a pounding headache and a crushed heart and spirit. 

Roger and Crystal did research on purposeless Angels at the library a few years ago. There isn’t much to research since it’s so rare, but they wanted to know everything in case it were to happened to them. Luckily Crystal will never experience it. But from Roger’s research he knows this is just the beginning. He’s still nearly nine months from his 25th birthday, which buys him some time. His halo shouldn’t burn out until the day after his birthday. From the looks of it, he’s probably a week away from it burning out completely. Soon some of his feathers will fall out, leaving him with bald patches. The feathers that don’t fall out will turn to a bland gray. 

Overwhelmed with his fate, Roger decided to stay home and snuggle with Mr. George. He wrapped his faded wings around himself and Mr. George, running his fingers over his feathers. Cherishing them now cos soon they will look even worse. He knows he’ll eventually have to come to terms with this. He’ll have to phone his mum. He’ll be laughed at and mocked by other Angels. He’ll soon become one of those Angels without a purpose who just vanish. 

No explanation. No trace. Just gone. 

-

Roger phoned his mum the next day. She has always been the one person he could turn to no matter what. If he was in trouble or needed help, she has always been a phone call away. Her voice instantly cheered him up and made all he wrong in his life right.

After he explained what had happened to his mum, he waited patiently for her calming words.

“Roger Meddows Taylor,” his mum shouted through the phone.

Well that’s not what he was looking for. Not even close.

“You have a purpose,” She said in her calm voice. “Now you take your lopsided halo arse outside and you go find it. You don’t stop until that halo is shining brighter than that beautiful smile. Do you understand me?”

That’s more like it.

“Mum, I look like I flew into a plane. What purpose could I possibly serve? Other than being the poster Angel they’ll use in schools. Warning Angel children that they’ll become me if they don’t find their purpose? Great idea mum,” Roger scoffed.

“Maybe that’s your purpose, my sweet Roggie. But you’ll never know if you don’t leave your flat,” She said sweetly. “Now go brush your damn feathers, cos I know you haven’t today, get dressed and go outside.

Roger knows his mum is right. After chatting for a bit longer, he said his goodbyes and decided to make the day his bitch. 

Making the day his bitch was delayed when he said to spend nearly two hours brushing his feathers and fluffy them out. His mum always warned him about not doing it every day, now he understood why. He couldn’t even rush the process, terrified he might accidentally rip some out. He didn’t have a lot to spare these days. After he fluffed them out the best he could, he realized he didn’t look half bad. Not as perfect as he used to look, he’s sure he’ll never get back to his original beauty. But this, this isn’t half bad.  
He couldn’t do shit about his halo. So he fluffed his hair to match his wings and distract from the lack of light and crookedness that is his halo. After he finished primping himself and changing into fresh clothes, Roger gave a kiss to Mr. George and went on his merry little way. 

Roger’s first stop was to pick up his pay check. You can’t make the day your bitch with only £5 in your wallet.

The shelter was empty when Roger arrived. Sundays were always a slow a day, hence why Roger didn’t work. After he was handed his check, he hung around to talk with his co worker, Liz. She did a terrible job of hiding the fact that she kept looking at his halo. She’s a very kind human. It just happens to be very common and accepted behavior among humans. Even Angels. 

They were in the middle of a play argument over where the best pizza place is located when a bloke walked in. Roger didn’t bother to make eye contact until he stood next to him at the front desk. He was 100% human but was as beautiful as an angel. His shoulder length dark hair and big brown eyes, stuck out beautifully. He wore an eye catching outfit, something only an angel could get away with wearing. And his smile was brighter than Roger’s. It’s crazy to believe that he is only human.

Roger knew he was staring but he didn’t care. People stared at him all day long. The beautiful human winked at him before turning to Liz.

“Hello, lovely. Any new cats back there? My two boys at home are quite lonely and would love a new sister or brother,” The man asked.

Liz took a deep breath. “Nothing new Freddie. Not since you were here last night,” Liz said playfully. “You can blame Roger here. He’s made himself the animal salesman. He clears out those kennels quickly.”

Freddie let out a fake huff and Liz went back to her work. 

“You must be pretty good at sweet talking people,” Freddie said raising an eyebrow. “I mean who could say no to such a beautiful Angel? I sure as hell couldn’t say no to you darling.”

Roger blushed at the compliment, he’s not quite sure the last time someone other than his mum or Crystal called him beautiful. Roger has known this man for 30 seconds and he believes him.  
  
“You’re rather shy now,” Freddie said, using his finger to tilt Roger’s chin up to face him. “You were talking up a storm when I walked in.”

“Sometimes I get shy around humans,” Roger stated.

“Well that won’t do. Especially if I’m gonna have you work with me at my stall,” Freddie stated. Like it was something they had discussed.

When Roger gave a confused look, Freddie placed his hands on Roger’s shoulders. Roger knew he must’ve have been avoiding his faded feathers. Who would want to touch his feathers?

“I need a partner at my stall who can help me sell trash for large amounts of money. If you can sell animals, I bet you can sell clothes and accessories,” Freddie exclaimed. “What’s your name?”

“This is a joke or something,” Roger said backing up. “I’m gonna show up at the stall and you and your friends are going to hurl insults at me and try to pluck my feathers. I maybe be a purposeless Angel but I still have a beating heart.”

Freddie’s face sunk. 

“My name is Roger and no thank you Freddie,” Roger said proudly.

“You have fire in your heart, I think that’s great. Rog, I’m not trying to be insensitive but you’re purposeless?” Freddie asked, not giving Roger time to answer. “And I would never do any of that. I would never touch an Angels wings without their permission. I think you would make a great partner, that’s all. Say no if you want but please don’t make assumptions about me.”

Roger didn’t know if he should answer the question about being purposeless. That seemed to be the least of Freddie’s worries. Not wanting to be grouped in the same category as the wankers who taunt purposeless Angels, seemed like a good sign. And Freddie’s comment about not touching an Angel’s wings, really made Roger’s heart rate pick up. Not many humans or Angels thought that way. 

“Let me check it out first,” Roger finally said, breaking the silence. “Then I can give you an answer?”

“Of course darling,” Freddie shouted.

He watched as Freddie scribbled down something on he back of a flier about free vaccines for dogs and handed it to Roger.

“I’m there everyday 11-5,” Freddie explained. “Bring by some old clothes you don’t wear. Plenty of Angels stop by but I have nothing to offer them.”

Roger nodded and they shook hands. He watched Freddie saunter out of the shelter and grazed down at the paper. Not only did he write the stall address but his home phone number too. Roger’s heart fluttered at how kind and sweet Freddie is. He isn’t sure if he’ll work for him, but he will stop by with a bag of clothes. Maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but soon. Freddie seemed like a cool bloke, someone Roger wouldn’t mind being friends with.

-

Feeling himself, Roger decided to stop his favorite bakery. It was a bit of a walk but he didn’t mind. The biscuits from there tasted like Heaven.

On his way to the bakery, a strong wind blew. It managed to ruffle up Roger’s feathers quite a bit, which was always embarrassing when it happened in public. He sat on a nearby bench, attempting his best to fix them without looking like a lunatic. 

“Need some help there mate?” A young lad said, his accent soft and definitely not from London. “My best mate back home is an Angel and I’ve helped him out enough to become certified in sorting out feathers.”

Roger stared at him. His long brown hair and green eyes that were practically gray stood out to him. He’s never seen that combination on an Angel, let alone a human. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, a trait that only the luckiest of Angels have. And here this regular human has them. He seems warmhearted and Roger desperately needs the help. Though his guard is still up, afraid this man might try to pluck his feathers.

“That would be amazing,” Roger said. 

The younger lad quickly sat next to Roger and began to gently fix and fluff his feathers. His hands were soft and tender, just like his mums. Roger closed his eyes in relaxation and this stranger worked his fingers through his feathers. Only shooting open when a he pulled a bit too had on a small knot of feathers.

“Please don’t pull too hard,” Roger said in a small voice. “I don’t need any more of them falling out.”

“Of course! I would never pull out your feathers, they’re beautiful. None of them came out, I promise you,” The lad said kindly. “Once time when I first helped my mate, I was only seven mind you, I accidentally pulled out three. He refused to speak to me. So I used all my allowance to buy craft supplies to make him three new feathers until they grew back”

“That was kind of you,” Roger said smiling at his kindness.

“It was all I could do. I nearly done, a few more to untangle. I learned my lesson,” the lad said sounding embarrassed.

The two remained silent as he finished, smoothing them down. Roger could feel him running his hands through a little more than necessary. Usually Roger would scream at a stranger to stop, but something about this lad felt right. 

“My names John,” John said, voice thick with emotion. “I just transferred Uni’s and am missing home dearly. Missing my mum and sister. Missing my best mate. I’m also lost.”

Roger turned around to face the younger lad and pulled him in for a hug. It’s the Angel in him that makes him need to care for sad humans, but Roger knows this is 100% his own thinking and doing. 

“I’m Roger,” Roger introduced himself. “Where are you headed?”

John pulled out a map and a pen, pointing to a flat a few blocks away. Roger used the pen to draw the way from where he is now to where the flat is. He also circled a few good coffee shops and the best pubs. John laughed a sweet laugh as Roger drew all over the map. Just as they were about to part, John spoke up.

“Thanks mate,” John said smiling. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“I’m usually at one of those places I circled,” Roger said smiling back and moving on his way to the bakery.

A bag full of sweets and a coffee for the road was the perfect way for Roger to end his day. Now he’s dreading the walk back. The journey home from anywhere always seems the longest. He stopped at the bridge, which is the half way point. There’s a small section where people sit on ledge, Usually to smoke and drink or just to have a sit. Something about sitting high above the water puts Roger at ease and calms his worries.

Luckily for him, it’s getting dark which means not many people will be at the ledge. Today there is only one other man there, a human with a mop of curls on his head. Beautiful curls that Roger wishes he had. Roger took a seat on the ledge, it’s not a large ledge so the two were decently close. Roger took out his cigarettes and two biscuits, he offered some to the stranger. The other man declined with a smile.  
  
This strangers smile is sharp, one that could cut glass but is still indescribably beautiful. His curls bounced as he turned his head back to look away from Roger. His side profile was perfect, Roger’s convinced this man must be hiding his wings and halo some how. There’s not a chance in hell he isn’t an angel.

“I know you’re staring at me,” the stranger said, breaking Roger’s train of thought.

Fuck, Roger thought to himself. A broken Angel going all star crazy over a beautiful human. Pathetic.

“Sorry,” Roger mumbled. “The sun is setting and the sunset in complementing you rather well. I wish I could take a picture.”  
  
The stranger let out a snort. 

Roger didn’t bother with the conversation, finishing his smoke in piece. His mind wandered over the past few days, really taking in all his emotions and feelings. Trying to figure out what he’s to do tomorrow. When he should stop by Freddie’s stall. Wondering if he’ll ever bump into John. Letting his mums words play over in his head. Wondering if he really has a purpose. Wondering if his wings are strong enough to hold him if he jumps. They used to be able to, but his faded, droopy wings probably can’t anymore. Roger knows he’s going too far into his own mind.

 **Fuck it.**  
  
“I’m a purposeless Angel,” Roger said, his voice thick. “You can probably see that. My halo nearly burnt out yesterday. My wings are faded and have nearly lost all their life. I have about nine months until my 25th birthday and I honestly don’t think I have a purpose.”

The stranger turned to face Roger, he place a hand on Roger’s shoulder. 

“And I’m siting here thinking about jumping. I know my wings are too weak to support me,” Roger admitted. “Maybe jumping is my purpose.”

Roger felt dumb. He’s a poor excuse for an Angel, speaking like this. Confiding in a stranger. A human stranger at that.

“Is it really that hard? Being purposeless?” he asked.

“Waiting to come across your purpose is frustrating,” Roger answered. “But now? Knowing there’s a large chance I might be shunned in nine months and be stripped of my Angel dignity is fucking terrifying.”

Roger noticed the man crying and removed his hand from his should and clasped it with his own.

“I’m sorry,” he answered. “I didn’t know how tough Angels have it.”

“Only us lame purposeless Angels have it tough, but I’m tougher. I’m Roger,” He introduced himself. Shaking their lapsed hands together.

“I’m Brian,” Brian said. “I have to get going, but I hope you find your purpose Roger.” He stood up from the ledge and gathered his things. “Can I take a biscuit for the road?”

Roger shook his head and let Brian grab one from the paper bag and then watched the curls bounce as he walked away.

-

Back at his flat, Roger was exhausted and barely had enough energy to change into his pajamas. He collapsed on the bed, letting him soak in the calm and darkness of his room. His tired eyes were barely open, but he notice a flash of light. It lasted for a few seconds before slightly dimming down again. He figured it was the passing cars and their lights shining in through the window. Not thinking too much about it, he rolled over and hoped to dream about his purpose. 

-

Roger didn’t notice when he woke up and was getting dressed. He didn’t notice as he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair and wings. So accustomed to seeing his burnt out halo and droopy and faded wings, he never gave himself a second look in the mirror.

It wasn’t until he was greeted by Liz at the shelter, he was forced to notice.

“Roger _Fucking_ Taylor,” Liz shouted.

“Not my middle name love,” He smirked while clocking into work.

“Are you gonna keep me waiting?” she said wide eyed.

Roger gave her a confused look as he pulled his hair into a bun underneath his halo. It helped keep it out of his way while working. But mainly it made his halo even.

“Your halo is brighter than yesterday. I mean not by much but definitely brighter,” She said smiling.

Roger took a few steps over to the mirror and checked himself out. She’s right. His halo is brighter, there’s a tad bit of life in his wings, and the color isn’t as gray. He checked the underside of his wing for the cursive word. He noticed faint writing, he couldn’t read it. Looking like chalk on the sidewalk after a slight drizzle. He couldn’t make out the word, but something was there.

Roger remembers reading about this, it’s mainly common in children. An Angel who find their purpose as a child but aren’t able to do anything with it yet. Sometimes the Angel is too young or the human they are supposed to save or help isn’t ready yet or if they only briefly came across their purpose. There are some other reasons, but those seem to be the most common. They will keep their bright halo and beautiful wings while faint writing will appear on the underside of their wing. The writing will get more visible as they Angel gets older. Or in his case, as he gets closer to his purpose. All in all, this is fucking great news.

Roger knows he has a purpose. They only problem is he doesn’t know what the bloody hell it is. And he can’t go looking for it or it’ll be taken away. He did so much yesterday, he can’t even begin to think what his purpose might be. While everything seems fucking crazy and hectic, Roger doesn’t care. He’s not purposeless.

And that’s what matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger finds his first purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but I redrafted this about 67 times and still wasn't happy. Enjoy this 7k chapter! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr Mother_mercury44
> 
> In this Universe, Angels are treated with more respect than humans. They are are treated like the wealthy/first class. Humans are still respected but Angels are held just slightly higher up. Angels are able get pregnant by other Angels and by humans and humans can get pregnant by humans or Angels. A quick side note, male pregnancy does exist in this universe. In terms of an Angels or humans sexuality, people are what they are and there is no judgment or hatred. If an Angel and a human have a baby, it’s okay if the child is either an Angel or a human. If two humans have a baby, it’s very rare and lucky for them to have an Angel. Two Angels having a baby, can have either a human and or Angel. If they have a human baby, that is unacceptable and they usually give the baby away. Angels have the same life span as humans. If an Angel doesn’t find their purpose by the time they are 25, they are shunned and vanish. There are few cases of this happening. They don’t die, they just disappear. In the song that inspired me to write this, there’s a line that says “they’ve all gone, where ever they go, Broken halos that used to shine”. So it’s really up to whatever you think happens. Whether they go into hiding or there’s a special place for them. No one really knows and I wanted to keep it mysterious.

Roger stood in the middle of his room, the contents of his wardrobe thrown everywhere. 

“Do we keep this or put in the box to bring to the stall?” Roger asked Mr. George.

He held up a black vest, showing it to his cat. It looked like the other five black vests he owns.

_Meow_

“You’re right,” Roger said tossing the vest in the box. “I have too many vests.”

It’s been a few days since Roger met Freddie. He has yet to visit Freddie at the stall, still a little nervous. Even though Freddie was sweet and kind, Roger still might think it’s a trap. Purposeless Angels around his age aren’t treated with respect or shown any kindness.

Then there’s the whole ‘he met Freddie on the same day he found his purpose’ thing. He can’t help but wonder if Freddie is his purpose or working at the stall is his purpose. He can’t get those big brown eyes out of his head or the way Freddie made him feel like the most beautiful Angel that has ever walked this Earth. Which Roger knows is far from the truth. 

Roger has been thinking about Freddie nonstop over the past few days. Day dreaming about the moment he accepts the job at the stall and his halo lights up again and his wings come back to life. And he see’s the word Freddie written in cursive on the underside of his wing. He has to stop his thoughts before he gets in too deep. There is a rather large chance that Freddie is not his purpose. Roger did loads of things that Sunday and anyone of them could be his purpose.

But it’s a nice thought, imagining that the very charming and beautiful Freddie is his purpose.

“Don’t judge me,” Roger said pointing a finger a Mr. George. “I’m getting desperate. I know you don’t care if I ever find my purpose. You just care about me filling your dish every night”

Roger picked up his cat, giving him a proper snuggle. Only for Mr. George to paw and claw at his feathers. Roger stopped him too late and his cat had managed to rip out two. 

Roger put him down and ran his fingers over the bald patch. He knew Mr. George didn’t mean to but that didn’t make him feel better. Holding the loose feathers in his hands he walked to the mirror to inspect himself.

The patch wasn’t noticeable if Roger fluffed his feathers a certain way. It’s still painful for him to look at himself in the mirror. Even with his halo having a bit more light and his wings looking a bit better, he still doesn’t feel beautiful.

Roger fluffed his feathers out and decided enough is enough and today is the day. He’s going to the stall and he’s giving this a shot.

He’s either gonna find his purpose or just gain Freddie as a mate. Both of those options sound absolutely brilliant to him.

-

“I was starting to think I hallucinated and made you up,” Freddie joked the moment Roger showed up at the stall. “And you brought clothes thank you, darling!”

Roger smiled and dropped the heavy box on a stool. 

“Been a little busy with work and such,” Roger said nonchalantly, like he hasn’t been day dreaming about Freddie’s smile. “Nice place you got here.”

“It is a nice place,” Freddie said with a smile. “Our place is quite nice.”

Roger beamed the moment Freddie called the stall their place. Roger never thought a human would want to share anything with him, a purposeless Angel.

Freddie showed Roger the ropes of running the stall and they sorted through Roger’s box of clothes. The pair had realized they shared the same sense in fashion. Freddie couldn’t stop letting out little screams when he pulled out an article of clothing he loved. Taking them for himself instead of selling them at the stall. Freddie went to get lunch for the two of them, refusing to take any money from Roger. They eat together in the cramped stall, joking like old friends and taking the piss out on each other. Halfway through the day Roger’s stomach hurt from laughing so much and his face hurt from smiling all damn day.

Something Roger hadn’t experienced in a very very long time.

Roger had charmed his way into selling his old jeans to a human for a hefty price. Earning himself a thumbs up from Freddie. Most of their customers were friendly and kind. They treated Roger like every other Angel. Then there were a couple who treated him like dirt. Refusing to buy anything from him, even refusing to speak to him. Roger had felt embarrassed, more embarrassed than he usually does. He didn’t need Freddie to see what an embarrassment he is so soon.

“Could you please help me out? I don’t want _it_ helping me,” The woman snarled.

Roger let his wings crowd him, allowing himself to to feel safe and small inside the comfort of his wings. Something he has done his entire life, trying to block out the negative words and slurs thrown at him.

“I’m busy but Roger can,” Freddie said proudly, pointing over at Roger.

“I already told you I don’t want it helping me,” She repeated herself, sounding irritated. “Can’t you see he’s purposeless? He’s useless to you and to me. To every single person.”

Roger’s wings shook at her words, he tried to make it less obvious that he’s scared and uncomfortable. He couldn’t bear to look Freddie in the eyes as the older man passed him. Freddie grabbed the shirt from the woman and stared her down.

“Get out of my stall you unbelievable slag,” Freddie said quietly. “If you don’t respect my business partner, you don’t respect me. Get out.”

The woman huffed at the both of them, Roger still not daring to look at the situation that has unfolded in front of him. He used his feathers to wipe away the few tears that had escaped his eyes. 

~~Useless. Dumb. Pathetic. Ugly.~~

Freddie had walked over to Roger and some point, whispering for him to stop hiding in his wings. Roger did so, holding them behind him, proud and strong. Even if he felt anything but proud and strong.

“You complete and utter idiot,” She said, staring them both down. “Having a business partner who is going to be shunned soon. Look at him, he’s barely an Angel anymore. He’ll be gone soon and trust me when I say the word will be better off without him.”

She turned on her heels and power walked away from them.

Roger had a steady stream of tears running down his face. He experienced hate and such before but never like this and never in front of a friend. The school children were always kind to him and would write ideas of what they thought his purpose was. Many said ‘bringing them treats to school’ or ‘extending free time’. He tried it out, even though he knew the children were just using it their advantage. Working at the animal shelter he was shoved in the back, away form the public eye. The animals didn’t care about him being purposeless, they cared about how well he snuggled them. He forgot how painful words can be. He forgot how absolutely terrible people can be. 

He wishes his wings worked so he could fly straight through the roof and far away from here. The end of their work day is approaching and Roger cannot wait to get the hell out of here so he can’t embarrass Freddie ever again.  
  
“That was just ridiculous,” Freddie huffed, rubbing Roger’s shoulders playfully.

“I’m sorry Fred,” Roger said backing away from him. "This was a bad idea.”

Roger hastily shoved his belongings in his bag, trying to get out of there as fast as he could. He clumsily tried to make his way out and past Freddie with the tiny amount of pride of he has. In the midst of him rushing out, his right wing caught knocked over a rack of clothes. Tipping the whole thing over and taking a small bookshelf holding shoes on it’s way down.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Roger mumbled to himself.

Roger got down to pick everything up and clean up the mess he caused. The space is small and crowded which isn’t good for an Angel with droopy wings. His wings were cramped up between his body and a wall, getting ruffled up and nearly crushing them. Roger felt shame and embarrassment wash over his entire body. 

Angels are graceful, he’s a bull in a china shop.

“Darling,” Freddie exclaimed, pulling Roger to his feet and over to a less crowded space. “You have to be careful with your wings!”

Freddie took it upon himself to gently fix Roger’s wings. Roger would have protested if it were any other circumstance, but he’s exhausted and Freddie’s touch made him feel like warm honey. He scanned over the stall looking at the mess he caused and laughed. Which made Freddie laugh gently as he worked on a tough spot. Freddie finished rather quickly and smoothed his wings down.

“Oh no love,” Freddie gasped.

Roger turned around to see the dark haired man frantically looking around the floor.

“Feathers,” Freddie said waiving his hands in the air. “You’re missing feathers. They probably fell out when you were trying to ditch me a few moments ago.”

Roger cleared his throat and let his wings sag. “My cat’s a wanker and plucked a few out. It’s no big deal.”

Freddie’s face sunk as he took in Roger’s words. He pulled Roger in for a crushing, being very mindful of the blond boys wings. Roger didn’t know why he did it, but he buried his face the crook of Freddie’s neck. He took a few deep breaths and let the exhaustion of this day (and his whole life) float away as Freddie tightened his grip around him.

Freddie broke the hug first, giving Roger a warm smile. “This was not how I thought your first day was going to go,” Freddie said with a little laugh. “I promise if you come back it’ll be better. Things get lonely here and I had a brilliant time with you today. So, business partners?”

“You’re gonna lose a lot of business,” Roger explained, trying to hold himself back from crying. Again. “Freddie, I don’t have a purpose and I’m just gonna get worse looking. Look how bloody terrible today went. You really want this shit to happen everyday?”

“Rog,” Freddie began. “I know what it’s like to be made fun of for something you can’t control. I know what it’s like to me mocked and made fun of. We have a lot in common and I’m not letting you go. I won’t let anyone get away with treating you any different than any other Angel. I’m here for you.”

Freddie had a smile plastered across his face and his hands planted firmly on his hips, resembling a super hero. He stuck his hand out for Roger to seal the deal. 

Roger firmly grasped Freddie’s hand, shaking it like the just made the worlds greatest deal. “Alright. I’m in,” Roger said, voice strong for the first time in a long time.

-

Roger couldn't leave the animal shelter completely, he loved working there. They allowed him to go part time so he could also work at the stall. Yeah he was wearing himself incredibly thin and was constantly exhausted. But it made him feel like he was helping people, even if it wasn’t his purpose.

After his first day with Freddie, Roger was so mentally exhausted. He curled up on the couch with Mr. George and fell asleep at 6pm. It wasn’t until he woke up around midnight, he remembered he never checked to see if Freddie was his purpose. His halo was still very dimly lit and his wings were still faded and droopy. The writing on the underside of his wing was still unreadable. Nothing had changed. 

So Freddie wasn’t his purpose. And he’s okay with that. He accepts that. Even with his heart shattering into a million pieces and tears streaming down his face, he’s okay with that. He gained a friend and that’s all that matters. Maybe even a little more than a friend. Freddie swears the two of them are soulmates.

He still checks everyday, cos he’s hoping and praying and wishing that Freddie is his purpose.

The two of them spend their days in the stall giggling like school boys and swapping stories. They’ve gotten to know each other and have become as thick as thieves. They take turns bringing lunch. Freddie orders takeaway for them while Roger will bring food he cooked. He learned Freddie can barely start the kettle without burning down the stall. Roger told Freddie about his grandmother and his mum. What their purposes are and stories of growing up with other Angels. He told Freddie all about Crystal. Freddie opened up to Roger rather quickly. Freddie spoke all about life in Zanzibar and being shipped off the England for boarding school. He spoke about his ex boyfriend, Paul, who was just a rotten Angel. Always tearing Freddie down for his teeth or fashion choices. Freddie eventually gathered the courage and pride he had left and broke up with him.

“He told me no human or Angel would want someone like me,” Freddie said rearranging some clothes. “I used to think he was right and it took me a whole after the break up to realize he is just an utter tit. You Angel’s are so lucky, you know you have a purpose. Sometimes I feel so lost and unguided.”

Roger unintentionally snorted. “Having a purpose is not easy Fred,” Roger said, clearing the air.

When Freddie gave him a raised eyebrow, Roger went ahead and explained what Freddie clearly didn’t understand. He explained how you can’t go looking for your purpose cos you’ll lose it and how some Angels are just born purposeless. He explained in excruciating detail about what is happening to him, coming up on his 25th birthday and still not having a purpose. That he’ll be shunned and then very shortly after they shun him, he’ll disappear. Roger didn’t explain how he stumbled across his purpose briefly the day the two met. Not wanting to risk losing his purpose if Freddie is it.

Roger is at peace (well as much as he can be) with the possibility of his fate. He knows even his mum knows what Roger’s future might hold in nine months. He knows the humans and Angels who mock and stare at him know whats going to happen to him. But what Roger didn’t realize is that Freddie, very very naive Freddie, had no idea what Roger is going through. The terrified look on Freddie’s face made Roger feel at ease in an odd way. Like Freddie doesn’t see the difference between a human and an Angel. Or a purposeless Angel and an Angel who has their purpose. Not many people, humans or Angels, have the same way of thinking as Freddie.

“So that’s why I have a near burnt out halo and my wings are pathetic,” Roger explained in a very ‘ _laughing at your own pain’ kinda way_ '. “I really only have my mum and my one mate Crystal. But he found his purpose and it’s taken him far from London.” Freddie’s eyes widen. “And you. I have you Freddie.”

Freddie blew him an air kiss and Roger’s body went warm and fuzzy. Not in a ‘ _he found his purpose_ ’ way. Just in a way that made him very fucking happy to feel loved.

“I know shit about Angels,” Freddie said bluntly. “But you have got to be the most beautiful Angel I have ever met. Inside and outside. Your wings are marvelous.”

“I’ll bring pictures tomorrow of them a few years back,” Roger said, beaming at Freddie’s words. “The rainbow colors were vibrant and they were full of life. So fluffy and plush.”

“Will you get them back if you find your purpose?”

“I hope so,” Roger admitted.

“Even if you don’t,” Freddie started. “I’ll still think you’re beautiful.”

Roger couldn’t help but blush and giggle like a school boy. 

The two went on with their day, joking around and smoking way too many cigarettes. Roger still felt warm and fuzzy, ignoring the itch to look in the mirror to check his wings and halo. Ignoring the desire to check the underside of his wings. The itches and desires were his imagination running wild.

Roger was proven right when he went to the loo and checked himself out briefly at the end of the day. His appearance didn’t look better, it also didn’t look worse. And Roger took that victory.  
  
-

Over the next two months, Freddie and Roger started to hang out more and more. Going out to for dinner and a few drinks after work. Hitting the pubs and clubs up on the weekends. Roger never had a human friend in his young adult life, it’s strange and slightly odd. But damn it feels fucking amazing to be cared for and treated as equals.

Roger and Freddie talked about how much they lean on each other for everything. How their lives haven’t been the same since they met. Roger had to hold back tears. He wants more than anything for Freddie to be his purpose. It’s cruel that Freddie isn’t. Roger would break his wing if it meant Freddie could be his purpose. A beautiful man who treats him with respect, love, and kindness. A man who said himself ‘you changed my life’ and ‘I couldn’t live this life without you several times a day. A beautiful man who makes Roger’s life brighter and happier. A beautiful man who is going to lose his very best friend in seven months. A beautiful man who doesn’t deserve to hurt anymore.

**_A beautiful man._ **

There’s no denying that Roger’s attraction to Freddie has grown over the last two months. Freddie is kind, funny, beautiful, smart, witty, and just all around the most incredible person he has ever met. Freddie treats Roger like he’s the most respected Angel on Earth. Freddie calls Roger beautiful and is constantly asking to fluff and brush his feathers. Even when his feathers are perfect (well as perfect as they can be). Freddie is always fixing his hair in some new style every chance he gets. 

Roger can’t read the older man. Freddie is respectful and sweet towards everyone. But on the other hand, Freddie treats Roger significantly different. The compliments seem thought out and the affection seems more affectionate. They cuddle and watch crappy movies when they’re sober. They sleep in the same bed in their briefs when they are drunk or sober and just want to. How they hold hands and kiss each other playfully.

The most important thing is that Roger knows Freddie is attracted to Angels. So he already has a chance.

“Can I ask you something?” Roger said one night while him and Freddie were at the pub.

Freddie tipped his glass as a gestured for Roger to continue.

“Are your parents Angels? I don’t mean to be blunt,” Roger said, taking a quick swing from his glass. “Or at least one of them? Cos you’re too fucking beautiful to be human.”

Freddie froze and Roger wanted to punch himself for asking such an insensitive question. 

“Both of my dads are Angels,” Freddie explained. “My parents were nearly shunned because of me. Two Angels giving birth to a human and that human looking like me? Unacceptable. So they gave me up and shipped me off to boarding school.”

Roger had that burning feeling in his stomach. The same feeling he gets when someone hurls insults or tries to pluck his feathers or throw things at his halo. A feeling never had towards anyone else but himself. Freddie always spoke about how they sorta went through the same things. He never thought it was something this dark and nasty. The look of shame and disgust that Freddie had for himself made Roger want to shake him the nonsense out of his head

“You’re beautiful,” Roger said. He didn’t know how to respond and his mouth moved faster than his brain apparently. “And I wish I looked like you.”

“That’s the first time you called me beautiful,” Freddie said.

Freddie smiled stayed plastered on his face and Roger drank his beer. Downing the rest of the pint to get all the liquid courage he needs to continue flirting. 

“First time I said it out loud,” Roger said cheekily. “When I met you at the shelter, I couldn’t believe you weren’t an Angel. I stared at you. Like a weirdo.”

Roger swallowed thickly. Waiting the few seconds for Freddie to answer felt like an eternity in hell.

“Well we can keep staring at each other here or we can go back my flat,” Freddie offered. “Maybe with a little less clothes on.”

Roger’s wings shook with excitement and Freddie let out a loud laugh. Roger’s favorite laugh when he can see Freddie’s teeth and his big smile. The older man gathered himself and held his hand out for Roger to take.

A quick cab ride, stumbling up the flight of stairs, bursting into Fred’s flat and the two were naked in Freddie’s bed. Laying on their sides facing each other, their holding each others hard cocks in their hands. Freddie had one hand steady on Roger’s cock and the other running through Roger’s wings. Making the younger man feel really fucking good. Roger hasn’t been with anyone since that time him and Crystal hooked up six moths back. The pair were both lonely and needed some action. Roger felt a bit out of practice and can’t remember the last human he’s been with. He can’t help but wonder if he’s making Freddie feel good. Roger pulled out the tricks he likes and the ones he did on Crystal. Lost in in his own doubts, he momentarily forgot that this is Freddie. Beautiful Freddie who wants this just as bad as he does.

Freddie thumbed over Roger’s slit causing the blond man to thrust harshly into Freddie’s hand. Roger let out of one of those moans that can be heard from space and his wings expanded slightly. Which led to Freddie’s shooting open and moaning at the sight in front of him. Roger’s dimly lit halo did a good job of lighting up the space between the two of them, adding a beautiful glow to Freddie’s face.

“I’ve wanted to touch you like this since forever,” Freddie moan into Roger’s mouth. “Fucking beautiful, Roger. You are a beautiful site darling.”

Roger attacked Freddie’s lips with his own, opening his mouth to let Freddie slide his tongue in. Freddie’s mouth taste like cigarettes and beer and is the most delicious mouth Roger has ever tasted. And maybe the only mouth he ever wants to taste again.

Freddie broke the heated kiss first, pressing one to Roger’s nose. “I have to breathe at some point love,” Freddie joked. “Plus I want you. Rog, I want you to fuck me.”

“You sure?” Roger asked.

Freddie nodded eagerly and rolled over to retrieve lube and a condom from the bedside locker. He settled back down on the bed and Roger sat between his legs. Running his hand light over the insides of his thighs.

“I like the view,” Freddie said, his voice filled with lust. “The moonlight is shining on you. Your halo is fucking perfect. Your wings make you look so strong. You look even more beautiful than usual. Which isn’t fair.”

“Always the flatterer Fred,” Roger said warming the lube in his hands.

Roger rested one hand on the side of Freddie’s head, to lightly kiss him. His other hand trailed down the humans body, between his legs and Freddie spread them wide and up to his chest. Roger teased the dark haired mans rim a few times, listening to the gasps being released from Freddie’s mouth. It was like music to his ears.

“Let me know if anything hurts,” Roger said, breaking away from what was about to happen. “Promise me.”

“Promise, now get those fingers in me,” Freddie said smugly.

Roger agonizingly slow push his index finger into Freddie, letting the older mans tight heat stretch around him. Pumping in and out gracefully until Freddie gave him the go ahead to add another one. Roger watched Freddie’s face for any discomfort only to find the older mans eyes flutter and his lips parted, letting vibrating moans out. Roger scissored his fingers inside of Freddie, gradually picking up speed and quickly finding his prostate.

“Please, right there. _FUCK,_ ” Freddie moaned as Roger hit his prostate dead on. 

“You feel so good around me, Fred. So fucking good,” Roger said as he punched in another finger.

After a few more minutes of Roger fucking Freddie with his finger, he pulled them out only to roll the condom on, add more lube, and line him self up at Freddie’s opened entrance. He slid in gracefully, trying to contain himself from pushing all the way in in one go. Freddie was relaxed and so bloody tight around him, Roger nearly forgot to breathe. His wings were tensed behind him, using his strength to keep the back and up right. His halo being lopsided meant that in this positioned, it fell over Freddie’s head. Making him look like an Angel. Roger let out of thick moan at the sight

Once the blond man was fully seated, he gave Freddie a moment to get used to the stretch. Roger swallowed the moans from Freddie’s mouth, who gave them away generously. 

“You look amazing,” Roger said, trying to control his breathing. “You look like an Angel, Fred.”

“We must look pretty bloody hot,” Freddie said releasing a breath he’s been holding. “Two perfect Angels all naked and tangled up together. You can move Rog, I’m ready.”

Roger slowly slid out half way before pushing back in, only to receive a “harder” from Freddie. Roger kept a tight grip on Freddie’s hip as he continued to thrust into the older man. The sound of skin slapping skin and the sound Roger’s wings made as they light flapped with each thrust had each of them nearing their orgasm way quicker than originally planned.

“Touch yourself, Fred. Come on my cock,” Roger panted.

Freddie began to stroke himself in time with Roger’s thrust. Maybe a little quicker actually. Not that Roger minded, his orgasm was was building up and he wanted it to come faster too. Roger was exhausted from keeping his wings up and back. He let them fall over the two of him, keeping them trapped in the faded wings. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Freddie moaned, shooting his load all over his chest. 

Roger lost his rhythm watching Freddie come and followed minutes later. Shouting into the condom with Freddie’s name on his lips. He laid with his head in the crook of Freddie’s neck, catching his breath before slowly pulling out of Freddie and putting his wings back where they belong.

Roger cleaned them up and they pair dressed back in their briefs. Freddie jumped back into bed and Roger snuggled up close behind him. He let his wing drape over Freddie’s body, a comfort for the both of them.

“That was amazing,” Roger said, rubbing circles into Freddie’s side.

“I never knew sex with an Angel could be that sweet and gentle. Paul was always so rough. I thought you all were like that,” Freddie explained, flinching at the memory of Paul. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Freddie explained to him about Paul and their terrible sex life. Explaining how Paul never cared if Freddie got off or not, didn’t matter if Freddie was on top or bottom. Paul’s orgasm came first and then sex was over. Roger protectively tightened his wing against Freddie.

“You wanna know what his purpose is?” Freddie asked.

Roger had been wondering since Freddie first spoke to him about his Angel ex boyfriend. He never asked what another Angels purpose was unless they spoke about it first. The way Freddie spoke about Paul made it very clear to Roger what kind of Angel he is. The kind who use the power and authority they have has an Angel with a purpose who treat others like dirt. The worst kind of Angels.

“Do I want to know?” Roger answered Freddie’s question with a question.

“He found his purpose early on in our relationship and it’s a man named Alexander. A very beautiful human who we met at an art exhibit. He didn’t want to break up with me and he said even though I’m not his purpose that he still loves me. So they three of us got together,” Freddie explained his smile falling off his face. “I didn’t come second to Alexander, I came after the dirt on the bottom of Paul’s shoes. He made it very clear that I wasn’t his purpose every single day and even Alexander joined in. But neither of them would break up with me, I guess I made a good verbal punching bag.”

“Freddie,” Roger started.

“So I left them. I stuck around longer than I should have, I didn’t have anyone or anything. Now I have you,” Freddie said his lips trembling slightly. “Even though I’m not your purpose, I’d still like to make this work.”

“I’ll never treat you like that,” Roger said firmly. He riddled Freddie’s neck with chaste kisses. “He’s fucking rotten and deserves nothing. I promise to treat you the way you treat me. Cos you deserve the world and more.”

The pair silently laid together, both not saying the three words they so desperately want to say. Freddie’s afraid Roger might treat him like Paul if he finds his purpose and it’s not him. And Roger is afraid to open himself up and love Freddie how he deserves to be loved. Not wanting to leave the older man alone in seven months if he doesn’t find his purpose. 

Instead of each man discussing their worries and concerns, they shared a kiss goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Roger’s wings wrapped tightly around the older man, memorizing his scent and his heartbeat.

-

Over the next week Roger and Freddie became two love birds. Calling themselves the greatest love story ever told. Neither of them cared about the stares or the harsh words people said. It was hard to notice or care when all Roger could think about was Freddie’s hand on his waist and his lips kissing each individual feather on his wings. As happy as they were, every time Roger looked in the mirror he was reminded that the clock is ticking. His halo hasn’t gotten brighter and his wings haven’t changed in two months. 

His mood shifted up and down more often and he found himself falling into the depression he used to be in. Freddie had to fluff and brush out his feathers every other day and reminding him to eat and do other mundane tasks. Roger started to feel useless again.

“Rog, what’s going on? You aren’t yourself and it’s worrying me,” Freddie said one night while they were snuggle on the older mans couch.

“I’m fucking purposeless,” Roger said in a small voice.

Freddie stood up from the couch and pulled Roger up with him. The older man went on his usual speech about how it doesn’t define him or make him worse in his eyes. And all the other kind words that he told Roger nearly daily. How they have each other and will always be together. Those words used to make Roger smile but right now are making him feel worse than before. Roger screamed back that Freddie didn’t understand what he’s going through.

And from there a fight spiraled out of control. Neither of them listening to each other, just yelling over the other one. Roger threw a book at the lamp causing it to shattered and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving his boyfriend, probably now ex-boyfriend, alone in the flat. 

Roger knew he wasn't being fair and was being a wanker for blowing up on Freddie like that. He just hit his breaking point and no kind words or reassurance could make him feel better. He wants to wallow in self pity. He wants to find his purpose. He wants to be beautiful again. He wants not to be so damn worthless to the world. 

Roger took the long way back to his flat, passing the bench where John fixed his feathers for him that Sunday. He wondered if he just stuck around the younger lad more that he would have found out he is his purpose. If he just made plans with the very attractive human then he would have a bright halo and beautiful wings again. He started walking along the bridge where he met Brian, wondering if he asked Brian questions and they spoke longer if he would have found his purpose there. Brian who seemed just as lost as he was, maybe he needs saving and guidance. Roger has never been a what if person. But now it’s all he thinks after that Sunday. And a ‘what if’ mentality is a dangerous way to think. Every decision you make will have you thinking and overthinking, eventually going crazy over a decision you didn’t make.

Eventually Roger made it to the front of his building, only to find Fred waiting on the steps. Freddie looked up and smiled weakly.

“You left,” Freddie firmly said. “You’d promise you wouldn't leave. And you left.”

Roger pulled Freddie up and lead them both into his flat. “I was angry and needed space. I’m sorry for everything thing this morning. You understand me so well but you’ll never understand this one part of my life. The part of my life I wish was meant for you but it’s not. It’s not and it fucking sucks.”

Freddie stood in front of Roger, wearing his confused face.

“What are you talking about?” Freddie asked seriously.

“Are you blind you daft man? I’ve been hoping since the day I met you that you’re my purpose,” Roger admitted. Feeling very dumb. “The day we met my halo lit up a little more and my wings gained a tad bit of color. There’s this faint writing on my wing that I can’t make out. I did a ton of shit the day we met and any one of them could be my purpose. I just so badly wanted you to be it.”

“You do?” Freddie asked, his voice warm and soft. “You never told me that.”

Roger went on to explain he was afraid to mention it to Freddie in case he scared Freddie away. And if that didn’t happen, openly wishing and wanting for someone or something to be your purpose is tempting the fates and having your purpose taken away. Concluding with letting Freddie know that if it were up to him, he would make Freddie his purpose in one flap of his wings.

"I’m gonna vanish in seven months Fred,” Roger said as tears poured down his face. “In seven months, you’ll never see me again.”

“I don’t care,” Freddie shouted. “I love you Roger. More than anything and I will spend the next seven months loving every single inch of you and helping you find your purpose. Even if it takes me far away from you. Cos that’s what you do when you love someone.”

Roger’s wings shout out as he heard Freddie say those three little but very important words. “Fuck,” Roger said quietly. “You love me? Like actually really love me.”

“Very much indeed.”

“I love you,” Roger said as his voice cracked. “And I want all of that too. I promise even if I find my purpose that I’ll still love you.”

They made love on the couch, Roger bouncing on Freddie’s cock. Roger wrapped his faded droopy wings around them. Wanting to keep them as close together as they could be. They came with each others names on their lips and Roger had tears in his eyes.

Cuddling on the couch with the telly playing some movie neither of them cared about, Roger felt happy.

“I’m glad you still want to be with me,” Freddie said with a cheeky grin on his face. “Cos our little screaming match got me kicked out of my flat. So I’m crashing here until I find another place to live.”

“Just move in,” Roger said. “I’ll cook our meals and we can live in domesticated bliss. I’ll take care you Fred. I will always take care of you.”

Freddie snuggled up closely and Roger welt warm and fuzzy. His blood moved through him like warm honey dripping down the side of the honey pot. The warm and fuzzy feeling sent shivers down his spine, causing him to shake his feathers. His lopsided halo seemed heavier on the one side. Giving him a god awful headache. He shifted in his seat feeling slightly different and uncomfortable. All his moving around grabbed Freddie’s attention. 

“Love, pillows don’t move,” Freddie said, not picking his head up from Roger’s chest.

“Freddie,” Roger said nervously. “Get up please. My wings are all bunched up and my head hurts.”

Freddie protested but eventually pulled himself away from the couch, letting out a shriek that scared the life out of Roger. Freddie babbled some nonsense that left Roger feeling less scared and more annoyed. Roger stood up and extended his wings, giving them a good stretch. He usually stretches them after sex but forgot today. Which came back to bite him in the ass.

Freddie nearly tripped over his feet to get to Roger, grabbing his wing softly. Holding it out at the best angle for Roger to see.

“What’s that say Rog?” Freddie asked with mixture of crying and laughing. “You halo is brighter and bloody hell the rainbow colors are back in your wings. They are stronger and I swear on my life that’s my fucking name.”

Roger grabbed his wing and saw in beautiful cursive, **_Freddie_**.

Meaning that Roger had found his purpose and what better purpose than Freddie. _His Freddie._

“I’m not purposeless,” Roger said, unaware of when he started crying. “Freddie, you’re my bloody purpose? Me taking care of you and us living in domesticated bliss is my purpose? That’s all it took. I've been doing that since my first day at the stall. I’m not useless. I’m not gonna vanish.”

Roger jumped into Freddie's arms, attacking the older man with kisses. Freddie carried him into the bathroom, setting him down in front of the mirror.

Roger agreed his halo is brighter, not as bright as it should be. His wings are not as colorful as they used to be, you can clearly see the colors of the rainbow. Just not as vibrant and full of life. 

“You’re beautiful Rog” Freddie smiled. “You were always beautiful but I know how badly you wanted this.”

Freddie smoothed Roger’s wings down, Running his hands through the colors and kissing them gently.

“I thought I would go back,” Roger stated. Not trying to show his disappointment. “I thought I would be beautiful again. I’m so fucking happy that you’re my purpose but I’m sorry I’m not beautiful like I used to be.”

Freddie shook his head and pulled Roger to the bedroom, stripping their clothes off. Freddie spent hours kissing Roger’s naked body and telling him how beautiful he is and all the things he loves about him. Roger didn’t cry the whole, just most of it. And he’s not ashamed in the slightest bit.

Roger gets to live his life with Freddie’s name on his wing, letting the world know that he is worth something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Freddie's relationship has it's ups and downs. Roger gets another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I wanted to update! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr Mother_mercury44

“You’re staring at me,” Roger snickered, as he filled their mugs with tea.

“I can’t help it,” Freddie sighed dreamily, making Roger’s wings shiver. “You look beautiful. All bright and colorful with my name on your wing. I’m gonna stare at you until my last breath.”

Roger looked over his wings and smiled at Freddie, who had his chin rested in his hands and hearts in his eyes. It’s been over a month since Roger found his purpose and neither of them still quite believe it.

Roger sat down next to his boyfriend with two mugs and gave Freddie a quick kiss. He let his wings drape over the both of them and his lopsided halo bopping against Fred’s head. The older man didn’t even flinch for a second, he’s used to it by now and Roger knows he secretly loves the halo bops.

“I know we planned a lazy Sunday today,” Freddie said slowly. “But I want to open the stall for a bit today. The weather is great and that means people will be out and about shopping.”

“I’ll pick up biscuits from the bakery and bring some by later,” Roger offered.

“You’re not coming with me?” Freddie said with a pout.

“I _really_ want those biscuits,” Roger explained. “I like the walk and I need to stretch my wings. I also can’t explain it but I woke up with this strong desire to go on a walk.”

“Trying to find another purpose?” Freddie said only half joking.

Roger jumped onto Freddie’s lap and crowded them both inside his wings. “I love _you_ , Freddie. I doubt I have another purpose but no matter what, you will always be my most important one. You saved me from vanishing and I’ll never be able to repay you,” Roger explained sweetly.

The couple gave each other reassuring smiles and lazily kissed each other. They finished their breakfast and tea before going their separate ways. Roger couldn't describe the feeling he had this morning, he just needed to go for a walk and stretch his wings. His head and heart is full of thoughts and feelings. He always talks to Freddie about everything, but the problem with this time is that Roger can’t even articulate how he feels right now.

It happened this morning when Roger was brushing his wings and noticed writing on the feather next to Freddie’s name. He couldn’t read what it said and didn’t want to bother or worry Freddie with it. Freddie had mentioned that his halo looked a tiny bit brighter and his wings were a tad bit more colorful. He played it off like it was nothing and that Freddie was seeing things. He wasn’t ready to tell Freddie that he has a second purpose.

Roger knows Freddie worries that Roger will forget about him. He can’t blame him, Paul really did a number on Freddie. Roger just doesn’t tell Freddie he loves him, he goes out of his way to prove to Freddie he loves him. To prove to Freddie that he’ll never treat him poorly or hurt him in anyway possible. Roger has no problem doing this for Freddie. He’ll do anything and everything for Freddie. 

_Roger owes his life to Freddie._

Any moment Roger has to himself, he is always making sure Freddie’s name is still there on the underside of his wing. He’s terrified to wake up one day and it was all a dream. He can’t believe someone as beautiful and kind as Freddie is his purpose. He can’t understand how Freddie finds him beautiful and wants to be with him. Roger knows he’s not as beautiful as other Angels. But for some reason Freddie looks at Roger like he’s the most perfect and beautiful Angel that’s ever existed.

Their problems aren’t only Roger feeling not as beautiful and Freddie being terrified that Roger will leave him. The couple deals with wankers daily. Roger has been accused of writing Freddie’s name on his wing. Faking that he found his purpose, which is horrible crime and an Angel could end up serving life in prison. The taunts and slurs don’t bother Roger or Freddie for second, both of them use to having terrible slurs thrown at them. It wasn’t until last night at the pub when Roger lost his cool.

The couple had been dancing and drinking all night, having themselves a bloody good time. There was a crowd of human and Angels who were being obnoxious and kept trying to pick fights with anyone. Roger was up at the bar when he noticed that crowd circling in on a human. They were pushing him around and yelling insults at him.

Roger has never been one to tolerate this kind of behavior from anyone. Shivers went down his spine and caused his wings to ruffle. 

Roger tapped on one of their shoulders. “Oi! Leave the bloke alone. Go start trouble somewhere else.”

The crowd turned their attention to Roger and laughed. It didn’t phase Roger not one bit. He held his wings up proud and strong, not wanting to cower in his wings like he used to. 

“Get your purposeless arse away from us,” The one guy snickered. “Shouldn’t you be vanished by now? Just go now and stop wasting space.”

“Not that it’s your business but I have a purpose so think of a new insult,” Roger said clenching his jaw. He extended his wing out slightly to show them the writing. “Now leave the man alone. You are poor excuses for Angels and should be ashamed of yourself.”

Another Angel came up beside Roger. “Faking a purpose is fraud,” he said. The bloke pour his beer on Roger’s wing, right over the Freddie’s name.

Roger felt a rush of anger sweep across his body. Before he had the chance to say or do anything, Freddie appeared out of no where and punched the man in his face. 

“Get the hell away from him,” Freddie shouted, holding his hand tightly to his chest.

The Angel he hit was knocked out on the ground and a few other the others were at his side. Only one other Angel was still facing Freddie and Roger, he was blocking the view of the human he was harassing.

“An Angel as ugly as you deserves a human as ugly as him,” He spat at the couple. He turned to Freddie and pointed. “You are nothing to write home about but you can do better than this thing.”

Roger didn’t think twice before kicking the Angel straight in the groin. Freddie pulled Roger by the hand and ran out of the pub before a fight could erupt and he two of them were arrested for assault.

The kept running across town, laughing like children and adrenaline pumping through their veins. They made it halfway home before they stopped to catch their breath.

“You’re bloody crazy,” Roger said panting. “Who are you? Muhammad Ali?”

Freddie shoved him playfully. “Darling, I had to learn how to fight early on,” Freddie answered. “I didn’t know you had that in you either. Were a strong couple.”

The sat on the curb using Roger’s wings to keep them warm. His wing was sticky and wet from the beer. Roger rested his head against Freddie’s, his halo knocking the older man a bit harshly.

“I wanted to make sure that human was okay,” Roger said regretfully. “They were being terrible to him and I could hear how frightened he sounded.”

Freddie wrapped an arm around him and squeezed Roger’s hip. “You stopped them from going any further,” Freddie answered. “You are the most perfect Angel and I’m so fucking proud that I’m your purpose.”

“It’s honor to have you as my purpose,” Roger said proudly. “And for what it’s worth, I think were a fit pair. Very sexy.”

A few minutes passed before they started walking again. They made their way to the bridge and Roger noticed Brian sitting there alone. He’s seen him there a few more times since they first met, but never this late at night. Roger pointed Brian out to Freddie as they got closer to the curly haired human.

“Brian,” Roger exclaimed. “What are you doing here mate?”

Brian looked over shoulder and shrugged. “Thinking,” He answered quietly.

Freddie sat next Brian on the ledge and smiled at Brian. “Well it’s 2 in the morning, no good comes from thinking this late. Come on,” Freddie said jumping down and reaching his hand to Brian. “Let’s all walk together.”

Brian was hesitant to join them and Roger could see it in his eyes. “ _Come on Brian,_ ” Roger said with a grin. “I want to tell you about how I found my purpose.”

Brian’s eyes lit up and smile plastered across his face, but Roger could still see the sadness in his eyes. “That’s brilliant,” Brian replied, he jumped down to join them. “Tell me all about it.”

Roger did just that on their walk home. He told him about working at the stall and living with Freddie. Brian listened with his head down, offering a smile every now and then. When they asked Brian how he ended up at the bridge tonight, he responded with with a vague answer and neither of them tried to push him. They really didn’t know each other, but Roger has this strong desire to be there for Brian.

It turns out Brian’s flat wasn’t too far from Roger and Freddie’s place. Roger couldn’t help but notice how his halo slightly lit up the dark London street.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Brian said unlocking the door to building. “And I’m happy for the two of you. Congratulations on finding your purpose.”

Freddie and Roger smiled at Brian. “Thanks mate,” Roger replied. “Listen if you ever need anything, we’re always here for you.”

Roger wrote down his flat’s number on a receipt he had in his pocket. Brian took it with a smile and walked inside his building.

On the way back to their flat, Roger couldn’t help but worry about the man from the bar and Brian. Angels are put on the planet to help and protect humans. He felt like he isn’t really doing his part.

That night in bed, covered in their own sweat and Roger’s wing smelling like beer, they gave each other sloppy and tired hand jobs. Afterwards, Roger held Freddie tight in his arms. Not wanting to ever let go of him. Even though Roger feels like he’s not doing his part as an Angel, he knows he’s doing enough by having Freddie as his purpose.

That changed this morning when he found the writing next to Freddie’s name. Which is why he spent his entire walk thinking about everything he did yesterday. He wants so badly to believe that Brian is his second purpose. But there’s also the man from the club. The couple also spent the day volunteering and painting in the park. Not to mentioned that Roger helped their neighbor move in. The events that happened in the last 24 hours are playing on a constant loop in his mind. 

He knows he should have just told Freddie and the two of them could work through this together. He doesn’t want the older man to worry about being forgotten or replaced or treated poorly.

It didn’t help Roger when he passed the bridge and didn’t see Brian. Not that the curly haired human is a troll and lives at the bridge. It’s just Roger sees him there every Sunday and really wanted to talk to him.

Ignoring the pain in his chest in Brian’s absence, he went on his way to the bakery. The smell of fresh baked sweets made his wings shake and ruffle up. 

He ordered enough for him and Freddie to split, even a bit more for them to have for tomorrow. When it came time for him to pay, the lady refused to take his money. Roger was ready to defend himself if the human were to make a comment about him pretending to have found a purpose or calling him a derogatory name. 

“It’s on the house,” She said smiling. “I saw you at the pub last night. You defended that guy when no one else did. I would have but I can’t fight to save my life and didn’t fancy getting murdered.”

“Oh thanks. It’s not a big deal or anything,” Roger said nonchalantly. “Did you see him after I left? Was he okay”

“A bit shaken up but his boyfriend comforted him,” She explained. “His boyfriends an Angel and didn’t even bother to protect him. Such an arse.”  
  
“An arse indeed! I hate Angels like that,” Roger scoffed, his wings ruffling out as his anger deepened. “Anyways thanks for the sweets, I gotta go deliver them to my boyfriend.”

“Anytime! You’re an amazing Angel. Come by anytime for free sweets,” She exclaimed.

Roger gave her a thumbs up since his mouth was stuffed with biscuits.

-

Roger and Freddie sat in the stall eating the sweets and drinking their tea. Roger updated Freddie on the free sweets and the man with the terrible Angel boyfriend. Both of them agreed to kick the boyfriends arse if they ever got the chance. They talked about Brian and his sad eyes.

Roger felt like a lair sitting there hiding the writing in his wing from his boyfriend.

It didn’t last long though, Freddie mention how his wings got bunched up from the wind and took it upon himself to fix them. It took a few tried but Freddie got the hang of it. His touch was soft and sweet. Roger let his eyes flutter shut as Freddie worked his magic fingers.

“Roggie!” Freddie shouted. “You have more writing here on your wing!”

Roger felt paralyzed. Freddie walked in front of him and place his hands on his shoulders.

“I can’t read it. But we have to figure out what your second purpose is! I knew your halo was brighter and your wings had more life to them. I bloody knew it!” Freddie rambled. “Do you have an idea? Oh my! Darling, what if it’s Brian? Or the bloke you defended?”

Roger wasn’t expecting Freddie to respond so positively. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? This is so exciting and wonderful! We are retracing our steps and you are finding your second purpose,” Freddie grinned, he cupped Roger’s face in his hands. “I could never be mad at you for having another purpose.”

Roger leaned forward and pressed a not so chaste kiss to Freddie’s lips. “Fred, we can’t go looking for it or it’ll get taken away.”

“Let’s close this bloody stall and not go find your second purpose,” Freddie smirked. 

Roger couldn’t quite believe Freddie’s reaction. Freddie, who has every right to be worried about Roger’s second purpose, is more excited than Roger. The couple have grown and matured together over the last few months. They bring out the best in each other and give constant love and support.

So maybe Roger can’t believe it and maybe it’s him who is terrified of having a second purpose. He really hit the jackpot when he found his purpose in Freddie. Most days he feels like he’s not a good enough Angel and thinks Freddie deserves better. It doesn’t matter how many times Freddie tells him he’s perfect, Roger still has his own self doubt. 

A large part of him would love for his second purpose to be another human, it’s not very common for an Angel to have multiple humans as their purpose and Roger doubts he’s one of the lucky few. But another part of Roger is terrified his second purpose might be another human. He doesn’t want to disappoint another human. He doesn’t want to disappoint Freddie.

Roger spent his whole life wondering what his purpose is. He spent the last year begging for a purpose. And now he’s terrified that he has a second purpose. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger still hasn't found his second purpose. Brian is sad and John needs help. Roger is exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr Mother_mercury44

Roger admires Freddie’s determination to find Roger’s second purpose. Freddie knew that Roger couldn’t look for his own so he took it in his own hands. Roger loves how Freddie goes out of his way to look for it and made lists of things it may be and a list of things it’s definitely not. 

All of his hard work proved to be fruitless.

Freddie was never discouraged. Not even for a second. Everyday that passed with Roger not finding his second purpose ended with pair naked in bed, wrapped around Roger’s wings while they told each other all the reasons why they love each other.

“I love how you treat everyone so kindly,” Freddie said said running his hand over Roger’s feather that had his name on it. “I love that you treat all Angels the same. Except for the arsehole Angels who treat others poorly.”

Roger blushed. “I love how that you’re my purpose but you made it your purpose to make me happy,” Roger smiled before kissing Freddie’s lips. “I love your smile. I love that you aren’t afraid to smile around me.”

“I love your wings. I love how beautiful they are,” Freddie replied dreamily. “I love that my name is on there and I can’t wait to see what’s going to appear next to my name. You are such a picture perfect Angel, I bet it’s an amazing purpose.”

“I love you, Freddie,” Roger nuzzled Freddie’s neck. His halo bopping Freddie’s chin.

“I love you, Roggie,” Freddie replied, kissing Roger’s halo sweetly.

Even with Freddie’s reassuring words and all his efforts, Roger still has his own hangups. As does Freddie when it comes to their relationship. The pair has gotten better at dealing with them in the last month. Mostly cos they need to be open and honest and clear from distractions while looking for Roger’s second purpose.

-

Between running the stall with Freddie and working at the shelter, Roger has run himself exhausted. He loves their little routine and their sweet domesticated life together. He loves it more than anything in the world, but the Angel is tired. He’s either worrying about finding his second purpose and Freddie feeling left out. He’s tired from walking to and from both jobs and their flat while carrying his bags and his wings seem to be getting heavier. His lopsided halo has been giving him a kink in his neck that seems to never go away. He tries not to complain cos he’s grateful for this all of this. Cos the other option is that he would be vanishing in five months. But that’s a worry of the past now. Cos Roger has a purpose, while almost two.

Though Roger worries about his second purpose, he’s rather curious on what it just might be. He spoke to his mum who told him to stop being a greedy Angel and just let it come to him naturally. The blond Angel knows his mum is joking and means it all out of love. His mum is proud of him for finding his purpose and loves Freddie dearly. She’s constantly making jokes about wanting Freddie to be her second purpose. Which of course Freddie absolutely adores.

Roger still wishes he could speak to someone else. He wondered if Brian could help him through it. Brian’s a third party and seems like an intelligent and kind man. The problem is Roger hasn’t seen Brian since that night they walked him home. Roger passes the bridge almost every day and hasn’t seen Brian. Sometimes he’ll wait there for a bit longer and different points of the day. Waiting for Brian who doesn’t show up.

The Angel can’t help but worry and has been debating making a well being visit. He doesn’t want to come across as a stalker, showing up uninvited to the curly haired mans flat. And Freddie isn’t much help on the subject.

“I knew you want him to be your purpose,” Freddie accused with a pointed finger. “Let’s show up with a picnic basket and some wine. We can go to the park and chat and pray to heavens that he’s our purpose!”

Roger rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

“I know, I know. That’s us going out looking for our purpose,” Freddie sighed disappointingly. “If he’s our purpose, we’ll lose it by going out looking for it.”

Roger beamed at that. His heart soars to the moon and back when Freddie says ‘ _our purpose_ ’. They both know Roger is the only one in the relationship with a purpose, but Freddie acts like it’s both of theirs. 

“You’re learning,” Roger grinned. “It’s not looking for a purpose if we do a well being check. He’s always there, Fred. I haven’t seen him in a month. What if something happened?”

“A month?” Freddie asked, sounding very nervous.

Roger nodded. “I can stop by on my way to the shelter today,” Roger offered. “I can play it off like I’m inviting him out with us this weekend?”

“We’re going out this weekend?” Freddie questioned.

“We are if Brian wants to,” Roger said firmly, his wings held up proudly.

-

Roger stood outside Brian’s flat trying to fix his feathers from the wind. He wished Freddie had come with him but he had to open the stall. He wished he was in the park and could run into John again. John with hands warm and soft as honey. A voice so different and a smile so kind. **_Focus_**.

Roger fixed himself the best he could and knocked hard two times. He shifted on his feet with his wings drooping behind him. The nerves had finally settled in when he saw the knob turn.

“Brian,” Roger said a little too loud. “Hi.”

“Hey Roger, what are you doing here?” Brian said looking behind the Angel. Probably looking for Freddie. “Would you like to come in?”

Brian opened the door and Roger walked in, not without his wings colliding into Brian.

“Sorry,” Roger said clearly embarrassed. “Damn things get in the way all the time.”

“Small price to pay for having beautiful wings,” Brian said quietly almost to himself. “So what brings you here?”

Roger almost blurted out that he was here for a well being check but managed to stop himself. “Freddie and I are going to a pub this Friday,” Roger said, casually looking around Brian’s flat. “Was gonna invite you but I haven’t seen you at the bridge.”

“Haven’t been there in about a month,” Brian shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I noticed,” Roger grinned. “You done thinking then?”

Brian laughed and Roger laughed.

Roger loves Brian’s smile. The way his curls bounce and his eyes shut when he laughs. Brian invited him to sit down for a cup of tea and Roger gladly accepted. His time alone in the living room, Roger got to have a proper look around at the mans flat. Brian keeps his place very neat and tidy. He has space themed décor everywhere and tons of books. Roger noticed a picture of his end table of Brian with an Angel and a human, Brian looks enough like them for Roger to assume Brian is with his parents. Brian’s in his cap and gown with a big smile on his face. 

Roger still can’t believe this man is only half Angel.

Brian appeared with two mugs and tray of biscuits for them. Roger gave him the details for Friday night and discussed outfit ideas. They ended up chatting for three hours, just like old friends. They found out they had rather a lot in common. Both having science degrees and a love for music. The same dry sense of humor and love for a good vodka drink. By the end of of their conversation and six cuppas, Roger felt like he has a new friend.

“Your a right riot, Rog. I haven’t laughed this hard in ages,” Brian said clearing the cups from the table. “Thanks for stopping by.”

Roger smiled. “No problem,” Roger said, helping Brian clean up. “I’ll see you Friday, right? No bailing.”

“Of course,” Brian stated. “I wouldn’t ditch my friends.”

Roger stopped in his tracks and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. 

“I’m assuming we’re friends,” Brian said voice sounding weak. “I mean I know you have Freddie but there’s no harm in having a friend. Forget I said anything.”

“Of course we’re friends,” Roger turned around to face him. “Freddie and I think you’re great.”

Brian pulled Roger in for a back breaking hug, nearly crushing the Angels wings. “I need a friend or two these days,” Brian said, sound muffled as he spoke into Roger’s head.

“That’s what I am here for,” Roger said into Brian’s chest. “So is Freddie.”

Roger waited for the moment his halo would heat up and he had that warm honey feeling down his spine as his wings gained more life. Disappointingly, none of that happened. 

Roger didn’t gain his second purpose, but he did gain a friend who clearly needs one. Brian may not be Roger’s purpose but Roger promised himself that he’ll treat Brian like he is his second purpose

-

Friday night rolled around and Roger spent hours getting ready. He flushed and brushed his wings to perfection. Roger was distracted when Freddie would come over every so often to touch the feather with his name on it.

“Bloody beautiful, Roggie. Never gonna get over it,” Freddie said in awe over the feather. “I want to know what this one says. It’s like it’s teasing us.”

“Tell me about it.”

Freddie did both of their make ups and picked out their outfits. Roger said more casual and Freddie wanted glam, they found a nice middle point they agreed on. Roger wore all black to make the light color of his wings pop out and make his halo look brighter. Freddie wore tight black pants and a rainbow blouse, to match Roger’s wings. Something the older man did all the time was match his outfit to Roger’s wings.

The had a few drinks to calm their nerves before heading to the bar. They grabbed a booth in the back and waited for the curly haired human. 

  
Freddie didn’t say it out loud but Roger knew he was a bit nervous. Roger had told them all about their tea chat the other day and how well they got on. Freddie listened with a smile but his eyes were scared. Scared that Roger might forget about him. Angels with a more than one purpose can get rid of one of them by not doing what their purpose is or not caring for the person who is their purpose. Behind Freddie’s proud and cheerful demeanor is an insecure man afraid of being left in the cold. 

“Fred,” Roger said taking the dark hair mans hand in his own. “You have nothing to be worried about.”

“I’m not wor-”

“You are. And I promise you no matter who or what is this second purpose, you’ll always be my first and most important. I know I said that to you before but I need you to believe me.”

Freddie not so chastely kissed Roger on the lips. “I do and I’m sorry I’m making this about me,” Freddie said into Roger’s ear. “I just love you very much.”

“I know Fred and-”

Their private conversation was broken up by Brian standing very awkwardly next to their table. “Sorry to interrupt,” Brian apologized quickly. 

“Bri,” Roger greeted. “Sit down, we have a pint waiting for you.”

Brian squeezed into the booth and Roger tucked his wings in tightly to make room. 

“Good to see you again Brimi,” Freddie said smiling. “Cheers.”

The three clanked their glasses together and their night began.

Freddie insisted on ordering round after round of pints and shots. When Brian asked what they were celebrating, Freddie responded with a simple ‘us’. Roger didn’t miss the look that Brian and Freddie shared with each other and the hearts in their eyes. The conversation flowed with the pints and shots. The three warming up fast and soon the looks went between all three of them. Something more than friendship, _something stronger_. 

“Should we dance?” Freddie smirked, mostly at Brian. 

“Oh no, not me. I can’t dance,” Brian admitted.

“Who cares? At least you’ll look good out there,” Roger added.

“Come on, let’s make every jealous,” Freddie begged, getting up from the booth.

“Jealous of what?” Brian asked.

“Jealous of the three of us,” Freddie said firmly, reach his hands out for the younger men to take. 

Brian was right, he couldn’t dance. Roger didn’t care about that, he could barely dance himself. Neither could Freddie. But they did all look beautiful out on the dance floor. Grinding up on each other and hands all over, Brian was hesitant at first but followed Freddie’s lead and gained more confidence. Roger took it upon himself to drape his wings over the three of them, keeping his boys close. 

The three were a little too close and a little too drunk to figure out who kissed who first. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was Brian’s lips on Roger and then Brian kissing Freddie. Roger kissed Freddie at some point and then that was it. The three swapped kisses and spit while in the comfort and safety of Roger’s wings, only lit up from the disco ball on the dance floor and the sorta bright lite from Roger’s halo.

“I’m sorry,” Brian slurred.

Roger and Freddie raised an eyebrow.

“I know you two are dating and I feel like I crossed a line,” Brian explained.

“We like you,” Freddie stated.

“We do,” Roger added. “Freddie’s my purpose and he means a lot to me. I also really fancy you, Bri.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So if you want to give this a go, Fred and me are more than happy for you to be with us,” Roger smiled. “We can go slow or go fast. Whatever you want Bri.”

Brian didn’t get a chance to respond when somebody broke the three of them apart. The three flinched and Roger dropped his wings when Roger heard a familiar voice.

“Oh for fucks sake,” an Angel said.

Roger turned around and was met with a familiar face, the Angel who him and Fred fought a month ago.

Roger rolled his eyes. “No one is looking for a fight,” Roger said, voice full of annoyance.

“You ruined my chances with that bloke that night.”

“Well he has a boyfriend, whose just as shitty of Angel as you from what I heard. So piss off,” Roger spat at him.

The other Angel shook his wings and stumbled off in another direction. Roger was proud off him for resolving something so quickly without having to throw a punch. He turned around to face to the two older humans and was met with a pale Brian.

“I’m gonna be sick,” Brian slurred. 

“I’ll take him out back and you pay the tab?” Freddie offered, shuffling Brian away from the crowded dance floor.

Roger walked up the crowded bar and waited for the bartender to come to him. He felt slightly guilty for getting Brian so drunk tonight, but if he can be honest with himself he’s a little glad. Brian broke out of his shell tonight. Shy and quiet mysterious Brian who seems so sad and so closed off. Roger wants to hold him in his wings and stroke his hand through though soft curls. He knows he’s getting ahead of himself. Brian never confirmed exactly what he wants but Roger isn’t too worried about Brian not wanting to be with them. This intense kissing and heavy petting on the dance floor confirmed that Brian does like them both. 

Roger would have to give up on Brian if he didn’t like Freddie. He would hate to do it but who likes Roger has to like Freddie just as much or they can fuck off, Roger thought to himself.

Roger is willing to go as fast or as slow as Brian wants to. Some might laugh at Roger for caring so much about a human who isn’t even his purpose, he doesn’t care. Roger would gather all the stars in the sky for him.

Roger paid his tab and was met with green eyes he hasn’t seen in four mouths.

“John,” Roger exclaimed, he wanted so badly to pull the man into a bone crushing hug. Roger jumped to hug him and didn’t miss the way the younger man flinched.

“My boyfriend isn’t shitty,” John huffed, crossing his arms. “I heard you call him shitty. He’s not like the Angel who was harassing me.”

Roger wanted to shake the naive man until he could shake some sense back into him. 

“Well he didn’t stop him. I did,” Roger stated firmly. Holding his wings proud and strong. Which was a struggle since he was pretty drunk. “You deserve better than that. I really hope you aren’t his purpose, John. It was good to see you and you’re welcome for helping you out last time.”

Roger turned on his heels, annoyed at John for defending that arsehole and feeling sad that John thinks it’s okay to be treated like that. A giant part of the of him wants to turn around and pull John into a hug, stroke his wavy brown hair and tell him he deserves better.

“Roger! Wait,” John said grabbing Roger’s arm and yanking him back. “I tried to find you after we met. I tried really hard to find you. Last month after you stopped that crowd from picking on me, I tried to find you. I heard your voice and saw your beautiful wings and knew it was you. My boyfriend wouldn’t let me look for you.”

Roger understood. Angels can get weirdly possessive over their purposes. He gave John is most understanding smile and place his hand on the brown haired mans shoulder. 

“It’s okay, John. You’re his purpose,” Roger said, voice small.

“I’m not,” John explained, shaking his head.

“Oh, I just fig-”

Roger stopped talking when he was shoved out of the by John’s boyfriend wings.

“John, we’re leaving,” He growled, grabbing John forcefully by the arm. “Don’t really fancy you trying to whore yourself out in front of me.”

John flinched at the forcefulness of his words and actions. Roger noticed the look in John’s eyes and knew he couldn’t just do nothing. 

“John, you can stay with me,” Roger said kindly. He turned to John’s boyfriend and pointed a finger. “He isn’t your purpose. Leave him alone.”

The bloke yanked John one time and Roger didn’t think twice before landing one solid punch to the blokes nose. Roger grabbed John’s hand and ran out to the back alley before his now (Roger is assuming) ex-boyfriend could open his eyes. 

In the alley, Roger saw Brian puking behind a dumpster with Freddie rubbing his back. He kept him and John a good bit back from the puking man. 

“Sorry, about the mess. I didn’t mean to cause anything,” John said kicking the gravel. The sound echoed in the alley and drowned out the sound of Brian vomiting.

“Was he hurting you?”

“Not all the time,” John admitted. “He just gets mad that he hasn’t found his purpose yet. So he would take it out on me, he told me that was normal for Angels to do. I don’t know much about Angels other than my one friend back home and he found his purpose at 16. My mums a human, my sister is a human. My dad was an Angel but he died when I was young so he never got to teach me. I just thought he was right. I met him the day after I met you and I wish I had the courage to flirt with you so I would have never met him.”

Roger’s heart jumped out of his chest. He wanted to do so many things but couldn’t before consulting Freddie and maybe Brian. He wanted John to not be in such a vulnerable state. He wanted John to be in the right state of mind before making any decisions.

Roger decided to explain to John about how we was purposeless and slightly found his first purpose the day he met him. He talked about meeting Freddie again and them starting to date even though he wasn’t his purpose. Then how he found out Freddie is actually his purpose and the two have living happily ever after together. Roger spoke about Brian not being his purpose but still wanting to care for him. Roger even admitted to having a crush on John but wanting the younger man to be in a better state of mind before doing anything about it. And how he needs to talk to Freddie and maybe Brian.

Many emotions flashed across John’s face but the one that stuck was pure happiness.

“So even if I’m not your second purpose, you’ll still want me to maybe be apart of your relationship with you and Freddie and maybe Brian?” John asked cheekily. And dammit if he isn’t a little minx.

“Yeah, we have time to think and talk about it. Let’s get you home safely,” Roger smiled.

“Can I crash at your place?” John timidly asked. “I don’t want to be alone tonight and he has a key to my flat.”

“Of course,” Roger said pulling him in for a hug, wrapping his wings tightly around them. 

Roger’s halo lit up the dark alley as they waited for Brian to finish. It lit up the dark London street as they all chatted on the way back Freddie and Roger’s flat. Roger held Freddie’s hand and placed kisses on the older man knuckles, not caring what the other two thought about PDA. They only had to stop three times on the way home for Brian to puke. 

Back in the flat, Roger put John to sleep in their guest bedroom and Freddie settled Brian on the couch with a bucket. Once everyone was settled, Roger and Freddie collapsed on their bed.

“Darling you should really fluff out your feathers so they don’t get all mess up,” Freddie said with a yawn.

“Too tired,” Roger said rubbing his face on Freddie’s chest.

Roger sleepily updated Freddie on John’s situation and how John felt about joining their relationship. Roger loved seeing Freddie’s big grin as he talked about John. Freddie updated him on Brian and the funny things he said while puking. Freddie said he apologized to Brian a dozen times for making him drink too much and already offered to make them all breakfast in the morning.

“Did he say why he was MIA from the bridge?” Roger asked.

“He just said that he was working through some stuff,” Freddie replied. “He doesn’t like to talk much about his private life.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“He’ll get there, Roggie. Give him time,” Freddie chuckled. “I know you want to save him. Typical Angel.”

-

Roger woke up early to check on the sleeping humans. 

John was curled in a ball, snoring like a jet engine. Roger placed a glass of water and a banana on the bedside locker and gently pulled the blanket over him. Roger sauntered to the living and saw the blanket folded neatly on their couch and no sign of Brian. All that remained was a note.

_Rog,_

_Thank you for inviting me out last night. I had a brilliant time with you two and am sorry for spending the night puking. It may sound selfish but I can’t be with an Angel if I’m not their purpose. It’s too hard on me._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Bri_

Roger sat on the couch, slightly heartbroken at Brian’s note. He wished he had more time to talk to him and maybe while they were sober. The whole night seemed to be a mess, besides Roger helping John get out of an abusive relationship. Which is a big win in Roger’s eyes and honestly he can’t wait for John to wake up so he can help him out even more. But that doesn’t make up for Brian leaving and having to explain that to Freddie. Sweet Freddie who adores Brian’s more than anything.

Roger groaned and fell sideways on the couch, ignoring Brian’s scent on the pillow. Cos it’s just another strong reminder that Roger failed Brian. Brian who isn’t even his purpose. Roger can’t help Brian so how is he supposed to help his second purpose? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger worries about Brian. And about Freddie. And about John. But there's a happy ending at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took so damn long. Thank you sticking by me! Please leave any feedback and corrections since I barely proof read it cos I'm a lazy ass person.

“Roger?” A voice called from the kitchen. 

Roger sat up on the couch and was greeted by a very sleepy John, who gave him a very sleepy smile.

“Morning, John. Should I put the kettle on and make us some breakfast,” Roger asked getting up from the couch. “Eggs? Toast? Pancakes? Or should I just give you the works?”

Roger greeted John with a good morning friendly hug, ignoring how badly he wants to kiss John’s sweet lips. Roger loved feeling the warmth of John’s body against his own and didn’t miss the way John leaned into the hug like a life line. Roger slightly draped his wings around the two of them, wanting John to understand just how safe he is with Roger. No matter the context on their relationship.

Roger dropped his wings and the two broke away from the hug with grins on their faces. And for some shared unknown reason, the two started to laugh. 

“You said something about the works?” John said raising an eyebrow.

“You sit down and I’ll prepare the two of us a feast,” Roger said grabbing two mugs. “Fred will probably sleep in until the evening, so the three of us can enjoy dinner together.”

“Brian’s not here?” John asked looking behind him.

Roger shook his head no and busied himself into starting the kettle. Not really wanting to be reminded of the curly haired human who left Roger and Freddie behind with nothing more than a small note.

John must have picked up on Roger’s sadness over Brian and quickly changed the subject. John thanked Roger for sticking up for him both times and for defending him against his boyfriend who didn’t help him. Roger listened as John spoke, he hated the way John apologized for everything he did. The way this younger man probably apologized for being human. For not being his ex boyfriends purpose. Roger wanted to throw his kettle at John’s ex’s head.

But John doesn’t need violence. He needs protection and guidance.

“Why did you stay with him?” Roger asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

John let out breath and let a few tears fall from his eyes. “He kept saying that he wanted me to be his purpose. And every time our efforts proved fruitless he would get angry. He would say that I’m a worthless human and that no other Angel would want me since I clearly wasn’t special enough to be an Angel’s purpose. Over the past four months things went from good to really fucking terrible. But he said he loved me and wanted me to be his purpose. So I stayed, I wanted him to be happy. I didn’t want him to vanish,” John explained. His voice trembling on each word. “I thought what he was doing was okay. After my dad died, my mum really shut herself out from Angels so my knowledge on them is non existent. I don’t even know anything about my dad. My best friend moved to Australia after he found his purpose at 16. I’m sorry to unload all this on you and I’m sorry I’m crying.”

“Stop apologizing, John,” Roger said with a sad smile. He used his thumbs to wipe away a few tears off John’s face.

Roger felt terrible, he wanted to explain that Angels are here to help and protect. They are meant to guide humans through life. That Angels are meant to find their purpose to make the world a better place. But before Roger could give John a brief lesson, the younger man spoke up.

“I stayed with him cos I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m lost and I’m scared. And I don’t want to get hurt or be sad anymore,” John stated rather firmly. 

Roger placed comforting hands on John’s shoulders and placed a playful kiss to the younger mans nose. “I’m here for you, John. Let’s eat some breakfast and then we can have a cuddle and a chat.”

“Okay but only if you let me fix your feathers,” John smirked. “They’re a bit of a mess.”

“ _Oh of course_ ,” Roger replied smiling at the memory of John’s soft touch on his wings. “Maybe you could teach Freddie. He does a great job but nothing compared to you.”

John nodded and ran a soft hand through some of the feathers, earning a smile from Roger.   
  
The pair ate their breakfast together, getting to know one another. Roger told John about his childhood and growing up with so many Angels. He talked about his love for cars and fashion. How he longs to work in a school again, hoping that since he has a purpose he can get a job in a school again. John told Roger about his current studies at Uni right now and his dream of being an engineer. How his relationship with his mum was never a strong one and how his sister was closer with their mum. Leaving John to fend for himself most of his life. Which explains why John the way he is and why he stuck with a crappy boyfriend for months.

John offered to clean up after breakfast and Roger offered to help him. They stood side by side washing and drying dishes, their hips occasionally bumping into each other. Side smirking at each other and playfully smiling at one another. 

Roger caught the younger man staring at his halo a few times.

“It nearly burnt out,” Roger explained. “I thought finding my purpose would mean it would go back to being very bright. But I’m stuck with this for now, hopefully my second purpose will brighten it up.”

John ears visibly picked up. “You have a second purpose?”

“Yeah,” Roger said showing his wing to John. “Fred’s name is there and there’s something else written here. I don’t know what it says and it’s driving both me and Fred mad.”

Roger felt shivers down his spine as John gently traced over both writings on his wings. There is something so incredibly soothing about John’s touch and Roger knows he could fall asleep to it.

“Beautiful,” John mumbled, Roger thinks mostly to himself. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Roger’s eyes fluttered and his cheeks flushed red. He let John caress his fingers through his feathers, Roger getting lost in the spine chilling sensation of John’s touch. 

"Everything about Roger is beautiful,” Freddie said standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin.

John gracefully let go on Roger’s wing and smiled back at Freddie. The younger man looked like a small child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Alright,” Roger said clapping his hands together and shaking his wings. “I think it’s time for a chat.”

-

Roger told Freddie and John about Brian’s note, leaving Freddie just as confused as Roger is. Neither of them saw this coming. Yeah, Brian is a bit of melancholy fella. After last night, the couple thought they hit a break thru. The curly hair human seem to fit with Roger and Freddie rather well and even told Freddie, before he started vomiting in the alley, he feels like this is meant to be. 

Though both men are confused and sadden by Brian’s absence, Roger hurts in a way Freddie could never understand. An Angels job is to help and protect humans, whether they are their purpose or not. Roger feels like a failure. He failed Brian.

“I’ll talk to him soon,” Roger firmly stated. “I don’t want to leave it at that. I’d love to get a better understanding on where he’s coming from.”

“Well worry about him later,” Freddie said. “We have to help John with his flat situation.”

The couple looked towards John, waiting for him to say what he wants to do. The younger man looked like a beaten dog.

“I can’t afford the flat without him and I don’t want to live with him anymore,” John said, voice weak. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what to do.”

Roger and Freddie shared a look before turning their attention back to the beaten down young man. 

“You can stay here,” Roger offered, letting one of his wings drape over John’s shoulders. “We have a guest room.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Of course you can,” Freddie said grabbing John’s hands.

“John,” Roger started, tightening his wing around John. “We talked about you joining mine and Fred’s relationship last night. And now you’re saying ‘no’ to moving in with us. Let me help you. Let us help you.”

“We can move slow,” Freddie chimed in. “Let’s get you out of that flat.”

John hesitated for a few moments before slowly nodding his head. Roger and Freddie tackled the younger man into a death grip of hug and pepper his face with kisses. Roger wrapped the three of them in his wings and accidentally knocked his lopsided halo into the side of John’s head. John let out a soft ‘ow’ and Roger immediately rubbed his head softly.

“You’ll get used to the halo bops soon enough,” Freddie chuckled.

-

Freddie agreed to stay back and sort out the guest room for John while Freddie and John grabbed empty luggage and made the younger to John’s flat.

Freddie still had most of his décor from his old flat to help decorate John’s new room. The younger man shamefully admitted to not owning much besides clothes and a few bits. Freddie jumped up with glee and announced he could use his things finally. The dark haired man left no room for John to refuse.

When John and Roger left, Freddie was is full redecorating mode.

They walk to John’s flat was quite quick, the two spent some time getting know each other more. Since their chat last night and this morning, John had become so much more relaxed. The younger man told jokes, playfully shoved Roger, had no problem wrapping his arm around Roger, and even opening up more about himself. 

Roger can’t help but smile and think he has something to do with that.

John’s mood shifted once he used his key to open the door to his flat and Roger could feel his heart sinking. Roger’s heart sunk even more when John’s shoulders slumped at the sight of his ex-boyfriend sitting on the couch.

“I’d knew you come back,” his ex said, his voice filled with pure venom.

“We’re here for John’s belongings and then we are leaving,” Roger said, speaking for John who was frozen in his tracks. “John deserves so much better than you. You’re done treating him poorly just cos you don’t have a purpose.”

“He isn’t anything. He’s useless to humans and Angels,” the ex spat, he turned to John. “If I vanish cos I don’t find my purpose, just know John, it’s your bloody fault.”

“You don’t deserve a purpose,” Roger replied calmly. “The world will be a better place once you go where ever the purposeless Angels go.”

The Angel on the couch let of a sarcastic life and gestured to the bedroom. John and Roger quickly packed up John’s life in silence. Roger didn’t want to bring up the nasty things John’s ex said, he didn’t want to upset John anymore. Sweet and kind John who deserves flowers and kisses. Not to be shaking while putting his clothes into borrowed luggage. Not to be fighting back tears and he searches for his backpack filled with his coursework. 

Roger put a comforting hand on top of John’s. “Relax, John,” Roger quietly said, squeezing John’s hand.

John gave the older man a weak smile, face wet with tears.

It didn’t take more than a 15 minutes to back up John’s life and the two shuffled out the front door. But not with out Roger giving John’s ex a big ‘fuck you’, earning a belly laugh from John.

-

Freddie made the three of them tea while they organized John’s belongings into his room.

“John, darling,” Freddie said, trying not to laugh. “I adore you completely. But these jumpers are quite questionable.”

“They’re comfy,” John protested. “Don’t come crying to me in the winter when your sheer blouses don’t keep you cozy.”

“Mhm you can just come give me a nice and warm Deacon cuddle,” Freddie smirked, putting John’s jumpers on hangers. “Roger’s wings only keep me so warm.”

John laughed and went back to folding his trousers. “Deaky,” the younger man said over his shoulder. “My nickname is Deaky.”

The couple cooed at John’s nickname, causing a disruption in their work since John decided to start a pillow fight. That quickly turned into one big cuddle session on the rather small bed. Roger laid in the middle with both humans on his sides, wrapped in his wings. Mr. George eventually joined the cuddle fest, purring when John pet behind his little ears.

“We didn’t finish,” John stated, letting his fingers trail up and down Roger’s chest.

“If you want to stop the cuddle party we can,” Roger joked, earning a playful swat from John.

Roger knows there is cleaning and laundry to do, the stall needs to be opened, and there is dinner to cook but right now in this moment, Roger knows it all can wait. Either if he has to wear dirty trousers to work tomorrow, it’ll be worth it. His first purpose snuggled into his chest like a cozy cat and his newest lover tracing patterns on his chest with pure innocence. 

Roger knows this is where he is meant to be. 

-

The three fell into a sweet domesticated routine together. Roger and Freddie still worked at the stall together and Roger still held his position at the animal shelter. Since John was in Uni still, he worked part time at the stall with Fred when he could. Life at their flat was a well oiled machine, John did most of the cooking with Roger while Freddie did most of the cleaning. John still slept in his separate room, though he did cuddle with the couple on the couch occasionally.

It wasn’t often the three of them were home together, but they did leave cute little notes for each other around the flat. Letting each other know how much they miss one another. The rare occasions they were all home together, they didn’t let a moment go to waste.

Roger noticed how comfortable John had grown with not only him but with Freddie too. Roger loved coming home to finding the two cuddled up and watching Doctor Who or seeing John give Freddie cooking lessons. Roger loves the way John has slowly become more apart of his and Freddie's relationship. The lingering touches and the quick kisses before work. John has become more of a little minx with each passing day, batting his eyes and wiggling his arse as he walks out of the room. Driving the older men bonkers.

What Roger loves the most is that John has become his own person. He has grown into a strapping young lad who has better understanding of the relationship between Angels and humans. Roger and Freddie had to have a few serious talks with him for John to understand fully. They could tell John was slightly uncomfortable with his lack of knowledge but the end result was worth it.

A week after John moved in, Roger had some time to himself in the flat. He loves Freddie and cares so deeply for John, but it’s nice to sit with himself and Mr. George while watching some crappy telly. His mind started to wander and he thought about Brian. The curly haired human who left him with nothing but a note. 

Roger decided he was going to write a note and slip it under Brian’s door if he didn’t answer. It was a simple and quick note. Roger apologized and told him he respects Brian but would love to have a better understanding on why he feels that way. He left his flat phone number on it and told Brian to give him a ring.

Roger kissed Mr. George goodbye and left a note for Freddie and John, telling them he’s gone out.

-

Roger nearly sprinted to Brian’s flat, his wings flowing gracefully through the wind. He knocked on Brian’s door three times and waited about five minutes. When Brian didn’t answer, he called out for him and let him know it was him who was at the door. Roger eventually gave up and slipped the note under the door. Not wanting to give up, Roger went to the bridge. Hoping the curly haired human is there. Roger was greeting with another disappointment when Brian wasn’t there.

After spending the afternoon running around and getting caught in the rain, Roger finally made it home. Wet from head to toe, his wings soaked, weighing double their normal weight.

He was greeted with a concerned Freddie and John drinking their tea on the couch.

“And where have you been?” Freddie tsked, while John faked a stern look in Roger’s direction. “The note you left was terribly vague, ‘Gone out, be home soon’.”

Roger felt defeated, he toed off his soaked shoes and slumped his shoulders. He didn’t have the energy to explain but his lover deserved an explanation.

“I went to Brian’s and slipped a note under his door. I checked the bridge and nothing,” Roger said, his voice giving out towards the end. “I don’t know what to do. I offered to be there for him. We asked him to join our relationship. Everything pointed to him joining us and he left. I can’t help him. He won’t let me help him.”

Roger didn’t know when he started crying or when he felt two pairs of arms hugging his drenched body. He melted into the two men and paused all in his worries.

Roger’s drained from trying to be a perfect Angel. He worries constantly about protecting Freddie. He wants nothing more than help guide John through life. He needs Brian to let him in. But most importantly, Roger knows he needs a break.

Roger soaked in a warm bath while the other two prepared dinner and put the Angel’s favorite pj’s in the dryer to they’ll be nice and warm for him. The bath salts and candles manage to relax Roger enough for him to drift off in the tub for a few moments.

The three ate their dinner in their pj’s and chatted about the up coming week. Ignoring all topics involving Roger’s purpose, Brian, and anything else that make Roger burst into weak tears at the table.

After dinner, John fluffed and brushed through Roger’s wings. He younger man taught Freddie how to it with a gentle touch and without ripping any out. Roger’s glad he’ll never have to do this himself ever again. He let his eyes fall shut as the brushed through his wings and quietly spoke about how beautiful they are. After they had finished, Freddie placed a kiss o Roger’s feather that has his name written on it.

“You saved me, Roggie. You made be believe in love and myself again,” Freddie stated. “You are amazing and never forget that.”

Freddie kissed his boyfriends lips a few times.

“I love you, Fred. Thank you for saving me,” Roger replied into Freddie’s mouth.

Roger turned his gaze to John, who was sitting there clearing trying to not intrude. He reach out a hand to John, who took it eagerly, and kissed his knuckles. He watched the blush spread across John’s cheeks and pulled the younger man down to face him and Freddie.

“John,” Roger started. “I care about you so much. We care about you so much. And the offer will still stand for you to join our relationship. Either way you are still so fucking important to me and I will always be there for you.”

“Same with me, John. I may not be an Angel but I will always be there to protect and guide you,” Freddie explained, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulders.

John glanced between the two of them. “Why are you two so kind to me?”

Roger shrugged his shoulders and Freddie mirrored him.

“Why do you think you don’t deserve to be treated kindly?” Roger asked. “You are an extraordinary human, John. You deserve everything life has to offer.” 

Freddie nodded and gave John a smile. The one where he shows all his teeth, something he rarely does. Roger held John’s hands, waiting for the younger man to respond. 

“Love, take all the time you need,” Roger said, filling the silence. “You just got out of a terribly toxic relationship, it’s okay to be hesitant or nervous. I’ll wait for you. And if you don’t want to be with us, nothing will change about our friendship.”

John sniffled, wiping the few tears that fell. “Can I take the night?”

“Absolutely.” Roger and Freddie replied.

-

Later that night in bed, Roger found himself tossing and turning for what seemed like hours.

“Rog, I can’t sleep if you keep moving around,” Freddie groaned, giving his lover a shove.

Roger moved even more to purposely annoy the older man. His wings felt heavy like they do when they’re wet. His halo was weighing down his head and getting in his way. No matter what position he put himself in, he couldn’t get comfortable. Not to mention the fact that the Angel really wants to know what John’s decision is.

Roger glanced at the clock on the bedside locker and groaned when he saw it nearly three in the morning. He groaned even louder when he saw his boyfriend fast asleep next to him. He sat up in bed and debated putting the kettle on and watching a movie, only to be scared absolutely shit-less when the bedroom door opened and a shadow stood still in the doorway.

“Bloody hell,” Roger shouted, waking up Freddie and causing the shadow to flinch.

Freddie shot up and instantly grabbed Roger. The shadow figure walked into the room and was revealed to be a crying John.

“I’m sorry,” John sniffled. “I had a dream about my ex and I couldn’t find either of you to help me. He was so cruel and I woke up so scared.”

Roger stretched out his arms and John fell into them, crying into Roger’s chest.

“He can’t hurt you, love,” Roger said, rubbing John’s back while Freddie held his hand. “I’ll protect you from everything. I promise. It was a bad dream, Deaky love. Come sleep in our bed, you can have the middle and we’ll keep you safe.”

John nodded into Roger’s chest and laughed a little. Warming Roger’s entire body.

“What’s so funny, Deaky love? I didn’t say a joke,” Roger joked.

John lifted his head and gave Roger a sweet smile. “Deaky love,” John said, wiping his tears. “My old mate used to call me Deaky. Never Deaky love.”

John moved to the middle of the bed and put his legs under the covers.

“Well that’s cos you’re our Deaky love,” Roger said firmly and Freddie gave a reassuring nod. “Come on time for, I’m ready to snuggle our Deaky love.”

“Deaky love,” Freddie sang to himself as he positioned himself back into bed.

John laid in the middle with the human and Angel at his sides, their arms flung over him.

“Can I sleep in here more often,” John asked. “Like every night?”

Roger traced patterns over the younger mans shirt and stopped as he took in John’s words.

“You want to be with us?”

“I do.”

Roger placed a chaste kiss to John lips and Freddie followed after him. Earning a sweet chuckle from John.

“I’ll always protect and guide you, Deaky love. No matter what,” Roger said with another kiss to John’s lips.

The dark room fell silent for a few moments and Roger closed his eyes, finally ready to fall asleep after what could be called the worlds longest night.

“Roger,” Freddie shouted.

Roger sat up in bed, ready to hit the older man with a pillow. “What on Earth, Fred. I want to sleep,”

John smiled at Roger. “Roger,” John said slowly. “You’re halo is brightening up the room. It’s brighter than when I first walked in.”

Roger did notice the room was brighter. His wings did feel a little heavier. He watched Freddie turn on the bedside lamp and then direct his attention to Roger. John ran his fingers through Roger’s wings.

“Roger,” John cooed. “They have more color and life to them.”

“It’s your second purpose,” Freddie stammered nervously. “You found it. Check it.”

Roger held his wing and looked at John who had mixed emotions.

“It’s okay if it’s not me,” John admitted. “I’ll be happy for you either way.”

Roger kissed both his lovers lips before he checked the underside of his wing. Written in beautiful cursive next to Freddie’s name are the words Deaky Love. And Roger instantly cried, showing the wing to his boyfriends. Earning a high pitched cheer from Freddie and a sob from John.

“I cannot believe it,” John said quietly, tracing over his name. “That’s my name. I’m your purpose?”

Roger nodded his head quickly and pulled John in for a hug. Roger would be lying if he said he never thought about John being his second purpose. He never wanted to get his hopes up. Or Freddie’s. Or John’s. Freddie joined them in the hug that quickly turned into a slow and passionate snogging session. Kisses traded between the three of them and tongues slowly slipping into each others mouths. It didn’t long before clothes were shed and the three stroked each other cocks to orgasm.

Lying naked in bed all tangled together after their horny teenager snog session, Roger felt all his worries about today (minus Brian) float away completely. Leaving any doubt he had about his role as Angel on this Earth in the trash bin.

Roger laid in the middle of his two lovers, wrapping them tightly in his wings. Promising to himself to never let either of these gorgeous humans come into harms way or ever have a feeling of doubt that Roger might not love them. 

He kissed both sleeping men and finally drifted off to sleep. Feeling very proud of himself for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Freddie are concerned about John. Roger is still worried about Brian. And Roger is still too good for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this at all, so don't sue me for the terrible errors. I'll fix them tomorrow.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. AGAIN. On top of the Global pandemic and my courses moving online, my boyfriend and I broke up. But I have to stay at his apartment cos my mom's co worker had Covid-19 so she has to be quarantined for two weeks. Meaning I have to stay with my ex at his apartment. So I'm might be quicker on the updates since I'm trying to avoid him. Anyways life is really fucking weird right now.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr Mother_mercury44 :)

After finding his second purpose, Roger didn’t have a moment to himself for two weeks. Freddie and Deaky have been attached to his wings, constantly running their finger tips over their own names. If Roger was in the shower, one or both of them would hop in with him. Gently massage the soap into his wings and scrub his scalp oh so gently. He adores the constant attention from his two lovers but he would also love to take a piss without Freddie standing outside the door singing about how beautiful his wings are.

Not that he’s complaining by any means. If he didn’t have the two of them, he would vanish in six months. Roger is forever grateful for the two of them. 

Roger couldn’t have asked for two better purposes. Freddie and Roger compliment each other so well. Roger doesn’t have to give Freddie any guidance in life but he does have to give him the constant and unconditional love and support he’s been missing his whole life. Freddie thanks him by showing him with love and admiration. The two have become a powerful duo. John on the other hand needs nonstop protection, guidance, love, and reassurance. It maybe me Roger’s purpose to give John all of those things, but Freddie has made it his duty also to give John what he needs.

They all treat each other like they are each others purpose. Roger likes to think that he is their purposes as much as they are his. The three of them fit like they were made for each other. John becoming a part of their relationship was such a smooth transition. There were still a few bumps because nothing is ever perfect.

As well as John fit into their relationship, he still seemed hesitant with Roger and Freddie. The three of them have been together for nearly a month and it hasn’t gone unnoticed by Freddie or Roger.

“Darling,” Freddie sang. “Do you think Johns happy?”

Roger popped up from his spot on the floor, he was currently making openings in the back of shirt. “What? Did he say something?”

Roger’s lopsided halo knocked into low shelf, he cursed to himself and made a mental note to make the stall more Angel friendly. Freddie kissed his halo, making Roger feel less of a mess.

“No,” Freddie answered, smoothing down Roger’s wings that ruffled up. “I’m just worried. He’ll let us give him random kisses and snuggles but he’ll never do it first. He burned toast yesterday and ate it anyways. Even though I told him to toss it and make himself new toast.”

Roger pondered what Freddie said, he wasn’t wrong. He doesn’t think that John isn’t happy. Maybe still getting used to the dynamics of a healthy relationship. Roger made another mental note to talk to John after his classes. He also made another mental note to stop making so many mental notes. 

“Well, Fred. It’s probably in your head,” Roger said calmly. Not trying to let his boyfriend fill his head with nonsense. 

“He hasn’t had sex with us,” Freddie stated. “He’ll get naked and roll around with us but he’ll never have sex with us.”

Roger snorted. “Sex isn’t everything.”

“Have you heard John’s dirty talk? Deaky nearly had me coming in pants at the disco over the weekend,” Freddie snorted back. “Don’t tell me that our dirty Deaky isn’t that into sex.”

Roger pinched the bridge of his nose, he loves so many things about his lover but Freddie’s need to think to far into things drives him mad.

“Let’s talk to him tonight,” Roger said, gathering his things. “I’m gonna head out. I have to stop at the shops.”

Freddie grabbed Roger by the arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. Roger didn’t care about the moans that slipped of his mouth. Freddie may drive him bonkers but he loves the dark haired man so bloody much.

“I don’t want us to hurt him or give him a reason to not trust us,” Freddie said into Roger’s lips.

“I know, Fred. Me too,” Roger said softly back.

-

Roger didn’t have to run to the shops. He didn’t want to tell Freddie he was going to check on Brian. Like he’s been doing everyday for nearly a month. 

Since he started doing his daily checks, he’s never once spoken to Brian. On the second day, Roger was terrified the curly haired human maybe dead. He shouted from the other side of the door that if Brian didn’t knock back, send a note, or respond that he will be calling the police to do a well being check. Brian knocked back on the door three times. 

Roger took it as a victory. 

The Angel went everyday to check that Brian was still alive. It drove him mad that Brian wouldn’t open up or speak to him. But it made him happy that Brian also didn’t tell him to fuck off.

The Angel took it upon himself to drop off some left overs from dinner (as long as it was vegetarian). When he told Brian there was food outside his door, Brian knocked back three times. When Roger showed up the next day, the to go container was empty and washed with a simple ‘Thank you x’ note.

And that became a secret part of Roger’s routine. He’d drop off food, books, different themed baskets, his favorite Stones record, and anything else to cheer Brian up.

Today Roger showed up empty handed. When Brian knocked back three times, Roger sat down against Brian’s door. His wings were smashed between him and the door but Roger didn’t mind.

“Brian,” Roger said softly. “Will you please talk to me? It’s been nearly a month and I’m clearing not letting you go anytime soon. Please.”

Roger hated how weak and defeated his own voice sounded. He hated the silence from Brian even more. Roger feeling defeated let his head fall back against the door, his halo knocking into the harsh wood.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Roger mumbled to himself, he heard a weak chuckle on the other side of the door. “Oh you won’t talk to me but you’ll laugh at my misery? I thought we were friends. Come on, Bri. Give me something.”

“Thank you, Rog,” Brian responded quietly.

Roger heard motion behind the door and the sound feet shuffling further and further away from the door. While this may have made his heart sink before, hearing Brian thank him was a victory Roger so desperately needed. A step closer to helping this mysterious and some what sad human.

-

Roger ran to the shop to pick up a few items to help cover his disappearance. He didn’t want to tell the two humans what he was doing, since they agreed on leaving Brian be for a while and focusing on John. 

Roger was greeted by Freddie first who kissed the Angel deeply. John was busy in the kitchen chopping up form fresh veg. Roger drifted over and placed his hands on John’s hips and a kiss to the back on his neck.

“Mhm, what’s for dinner my Deaky love? Smells yummy,” Roger purred into his ear.

John turned around and wrapped his arms around Rogers neck, slowly bringing them down to caress his wings. Roger closed the gap by kissing the younger man. He thought about what Freddie said earlier and how that rang true just now. Freddie greeted him and pulled him into a sensual kiss while John treated every kiss and physical touch like it was the first one. Roger kept the kissing going until John decided to break it first.

Which is how a simple kiss turned into a slightly heated snog session. Not that Roger is complaining, the sight of a flushed John with swollen lips is one of his favorites sights.

“I do hope you are on the menu tonight,” Roger stated. “You taste absolutely delicious, Deaky.”

John blushed. “I uhm, just roasting some veg and Fred made curry. I hope that’s okay,” John stuttered out. 

“Sounds perfect,” Roger said, kissing the tip of his nose.

The two humans and Angel sat at the table eating their dinner and chatting about their separate days. John talked about his classes and how excited he is to finished his exams in a few months and graduate. Freddie spoke about the stall and how well they did today. Roger listened to his lovers talk as he pushed the food around on his plate.

“If you don’t like it Roger, I can cook something else,” John said with a worried lip.

“It’s great, Deaky love. My heads full of too much nonsense right now,” Roger explained. He reached out to grab John’s hands, who looks absolutely terrified. “Are you happy, Deaks? With us?”

John let out a big silly grin. “Of course, you both changed my life and I’m happy for the first time in my life.”

“You’re tiptoeing around in the relationship,” Freddie chimed in. Roger rolled his eyes at his impatient boyfriend. “Being in a healthy and happy relationship means you are free to show love and affection to us whenever. You can tell Rog his wings are a hot mess or that I’m using up all the hot water. If we make you happy or sad or angry, you can let us know.”

“Am I not doing enough for you?” John asked carefully. As if he was afraid of the answer.

“You are and will always be more than enough for us,” Roger reassured the human. “Freddie thought you weren’t happy with us and I told him we should talk to you about it. Not bombard you at the dinner table.” Roger glared at Freddie who mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to the Angel. “All we’re saying is that we want you to be happy and comfortable with us. Freddie wants you to kiss him first and I wouldn’t mind if you initiated a snuggle. Or any other type of affection. If you want to come sit on my lap, please hop on.”

John let out a sigh of relief, followed by a sweet smile that showed off his gap. Roger’s wing shook at the sight of his younger boyfriend, he’ll never quite get over John’s beauty.

“We want you to trust us, John. That’s all,” Freddie added. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like I don’t trust you. Or love you,” John apologized.

Roger took a deep breath and gently traced over the two names on his wing. He would love to grab John’s shoulders and shake him until he stops apologizing and fully understands his worth. Roger knows that isn’t what he is supposed to do. His purpose his to give John unconditional love and support and guidance. That’s why Deaky love is written on his wing. Not for Roger to get angry at John for displaying normal human emotions and being the way he is cos of how people treated him. 

Roger stood up from the table and reach his hands out for his boyfriends. “Let’s go. Pajamas and a cuddle, we need to chat.”

In their pajamas in bed, Freddie brushed out Roger’s wings while John finally opened up about his past. Roger and Freddie knew most of it. John not having a clue about Angels and their place on the planet. They knew John was not treated well in his last relationship. That his ex roughed him up and hurt him emotionally, physically, and verbally. He didn’t know every single tiny detail but he thought he knew enough to figure Deaky out for himself.

What Roger and Freddie didn’t know that John’s ex wasn’t affectionate at all. Only when they had sex. John explained he’s not quite sure when it’s appropriate to initiate a kiss or touch someone first. And any physical touches between John and his ex led to sex. While John likes sex, he doesn’t want it as much as his ex wanted or as rough as the ex wanted. John admitted that his only experience with sex is rough and fast and hard. Sex that lacked passion and love and trust. Roger and Freddie shared a look that answered the question they were about to ask him next.

“He constantly told me I was upsetting him or doing something wrong,” John explained in his small voice. “I spent three months with him apologizing cos he was always angry with me over everything. I didn’t want either of you to be angry with me. I do trust you both, I know you aren’t him. But it’s going to take me more than a few weeks to get use to this. To get use to being loved. I love you. I love both of you so much and I don’t want to ruin this.”

“Darling, we understand. All we ask is that you talk to us-” Freddie said, stopping when Roger hit him with his wings.

“You love me? You love Freddie?”

Freddie gently shoved Roger’s wings out of his way and took a seat next to Roger on the bed. John stared at them, his cheeks red. 

“Of course,” John said casually, a grin sliding across his face. “How could I not? You’re both so kind and beautiful. You make me feel like I’m worth something. I love you, Rog. I love you, Freddie. So much. Never doubt that.”

Freddie tackled the younger human and Roger followed, draping them in his wings. Keeping them as close as he could, feeling their hearts beat in time with each other. Roger’s halo bopped Freddie’s head and the three of them shared a sweet laugh together.

“I love your halo, Rog. It’s perfect,” John cooed, reaching out to lightly touch the lopsided halo.

Roger scrunched up his nose. He knows it’s far from perfect. He also knows his mum loves it so much. His two lovers seem to never stop staring at it with hearts in their eyes. So maybe it is perfect.

“Thank you Deaky love,” Roger said, playfully bopping John’s head with his halo.

“I’m gonna start calling your halo bops, love bops. Cos those bops remind me how much you love me,” John explained.

Roger’s heart sped up at John’s comment. He always imagined what life would be like if he had a perfect halo. He crossed his fingers and closed his eyes, wishing for a perfect halo. And now he wouldn’t give anything in the world to change his halo.

“I want a love bop, Roggie. My turn,” Freddie said proudly.

-

After their chat, John became more confident in their relationship. Giving kisses out like his lovers needed them to live. And maybe they did. Roger found himself feeling sad if he didn’t get a Deaky love kiss every so often.

Roger loved how closed Freddie and John became. Both of them coming from rough families and having terrible relationships with Angels. Roger over heard them chatting one day about how Roger changed their lives is such a positive way. That neither of them thought they could be this happy with an Angel. 

Roger never felt more proud in his entire life.

Which is what the Angel needs most right now. He feels defeated everyday when he shows up to Brian’s flat and the human refuses to say anything other than ‘Thank you, Rog’. Roger wishes he could just move on, Brian isn’t even his purpose. Brian may not be his purpose but Brian does need help. Roger isn’t sure if he needs a friend or lover or maybe a hug. And he wants to be the one to be there for him and to give him what he needs.

Even though Brian seems really keen on not letting Roger in his life. Roger still shows up everyday with different items. Leaving them outside his door and waiting for Brian’s three knocks. Still keeping it a secret from his lovers.

That was until John asked if he could tag alone with Roger to the shops cos he didn’t want to be home alone. Roger is never one to deny his Deaky love, he could never say no to his face.

After they spent a few good hours at the store before Roger explained he had to make a quick stop to Brian’s flat. Roger told John about how he’s been doing this for over a month without him or Freddie knowing. John smiled and squeezed Roger’s hand tighter.

“You really are too good for this world, Rog. Too good,” John said proudly.

Brian didn’t answer when Roger knocked on the door, he only gave his three knocks on the door. Roger placed bath salts and bubbles outside his door and was about to turn on his heels to head home when John leaned against the door.

“Brian, it’s John. We met nearly two months ago,” John explained, his voice warm and soft as always. “Sorry Roger’s been bothering you for nearly a month. He’s been bothering me too. And sometimes it’s over whelming and bothersome but he’s an Angel. He doesn’t know any better. Beautiful, kind, and helpful but sometimes a pain in my arse.” John gave Roger a playful wink, letting the Angel know it was all a joke.

On the other side of the door, Brian laughed. Roger never heard a more beautiful sound. John laughed too while sliding down the door.

“Excuse me for being an Angel,” Roger pouted, crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a child. “You wankers can help yourselves.”

“I’m so grateful for you, Roger. I thank you every day,” Brian said from the other side of the door with a snort. “I’m lucky to have an Angel looking after me. Even if I’m not his purpose.”

Roger sat next to John on the ground, holding his wings proud and strong. He gave John a smile and a love bop. John’s eyes lit up.

“Brian, if you let us in, Roger can give you a love bop,” John offered, crossing his fingers. “His halo is perfect for love bops.”

“Maybe next time, John,” Brian said softly. “Thank you, John. Thank you. Rog.”

Roger listened to Brian’s footsteps walk away from the front door and gave John a thank you kiss. 

A thank you for not telling him he’s wasting his time. A thank you for not being mad he’s trying to help others when he already has two purposes. A thank you for helping him. A thank you for everything.

John insisted on stopping by the stall to see Freddie, to tell the older man what Roger has been doing and how Brian is holding himself up in his flat. Freddie pulled the Angel in for a hug and stroked Roger’s wing to soothe him. Roger hated dragging his two purposes into this mess, he loves how much they care about Brian too. 

“You two are perfect,” Roger mumbled into Freddie’s shoulder. “Absolutely perfect.”

-

Roger’s lovers made it a point to give Roger more praise, help him out more, and to just make his life brighter and happier after their chat about Brian. They must have seen how tired and defeated the Angel had become and it made more sense once they found out about him going to see Brian. Trying to help someone who refuses to accept the help they clearly need is exhausting. 

Roger came home from the shelter and scarfed down his supper in minutes and tried to rush back out the door.

“Where do you think you are going?” Freddie asked.

“Brian’s. I didn’t have time before and didn’t take a lunch today,” Roger frowned.

“John and I went before his classes today,” Freddie explained, guiding the Angel to the sofa. “Now I haven’t snuggled my sexy blond lover in two days. Two days. I need you.”

Roger plopped down on the couch, extending his wings so Freddie could snuggle up to him and he could wrap his wings around the two of them. Freddie purred when Roger tightened his wings around them and Roger could feel his dick twitch at the beautiful sound.

“Go on,” Freddie playfully said. “Ask me why went and what we did and what he said.”

Roger gave Freddie a rough and playful love bop.

“We went to give you a break and because I wanted to see if I could charm my way into him opening the door,” Freddie said, letting out a soft sigh. “The charm of Freddie Mercury didn’t do the trick unfortunately. So we left dinner and biscuits for him. John talked to Brian about his coursework and asked for help so he slid it under the door. Brian marked where he went wrong and briefly explained it through the locked door. We thanked him and he thanked us. He said to tell you thank you.”

Roger smiled. “Thank you for going.”

“He’s important to you, so he’s important to us,” Freddie stated proudly. “You don’t have to do anything alone anymore, Rog. John and I are here for you as much as you are there for us.”

“I would love to get very naked right now and show you how thankful I am for you,” Roger said with a yawn. “But I’m too tired to do anything other than sticking my hand in your pants.”

Freddie growled and pushed Roger to lay flat on his back. The older man worked their clothes off and pressed his naked body against Roger’s. The two men rocked against each other on the couch, lazily stroking each other cocks and moaning against each others lips.

Roger can’t wait for John to get home so he can thank his other boyfriend for his kindness and help.

-

A few weeks later, the three men laid in their bed discussing their next visit to Brian. Well Freddie and John discussed while Roger tried to wait for a lull big enough for him to jump his boyfriends and doing something about the erection he’s been sporting all morning. Roger groaned into his pillow when Freddie hit minute four of talking about a new muffin recipe he wants to make for Brian.

“I’m sorry, Roggie. You can have some of the muffins too,” Freddie smirked, tossing a pillow at the Angel. “Have we not been paying any attention to you beautiful?”

“Oh Roger,” John faked cooed.

Roger sat up on the bed and flipped the blanket off of him. “I either need some help with this or I’m going to the bathroom for a wank,” Roger said crossing his arms with a fake pout. “You two have been so wrapped up in Brian and have been neglecting me.”

“Roger, we gave each other late night blowjobs after Fred went to bed,” John said between laughs and dodging the pillows Freddie tossed at his head.

After a few hot minutes of teasing, the three man shed their clothes and rolled around together. The younger two apologized for their late night antics.

Freddie sat up against the headboard with John seated next to him leaving a hickey right above his collar bone and Roger between his legs and the Angels soft lips wrapped around his thick cock. It didn’t long for Freddie to come, cursing their names together as he released into Roger’s mouth. Freddie said it’s hard to control himself when Roger’s in that position, Roger’s wings held back proud and strong, his halo bouncing as he moves his mouth up and down Freddie’s cock.

“Fucking brilliant,” Freddie said catching his breath. He pulled Roger into his lap and licked into Roger’s mouth like it was last meal.

“You two always look so beautiful together,” John purred, stroking his cock. John leaned over to kiss Roger, the taste of Freddie still in his mouth. “I’m ready, I want to do it.”

Freddie jokingly groaned. “If I knew dirty Deaky was going to finally consummate our relationship, I wouldn’t have accepted a blowie from Rog.”

Roger kissed Freddie one last time before crawling over to sit in John’s lap. “You sure?”

John nodded. “I want you inside of me,” John said into Roger’s mouth.”

After some moving around, Freddie sat cross legged at the head of the bed and John had his head resting his Freddie’s lap. Roger sat in between John’s legs, spreading them wide to give him better access. Roger always thought John was beautiful, from the very first moment he met him. And now John naked in his bed, face flushed with arousal, and his legs spread wide, Roger can’t help but stare in awe at his lover.

Roger opened up on the younger man, something he has grown quite fond of. John likes it slow and soft and gentle. And Roger gave it to him like that every time he fingered the younger man. Roger worked his way up to three fingers and kept a loose hand wrapped around John’s cock.

John started to slowly fuck himself down on Roger’s fingers, letting out soft moans and nearly folding in half every time Roger came even close to his prostate.

“I’m ready, Rog. Please,” John begged. Looking between his two boyfriends.

“Okay Deaky love. Hitch your legs around me,” Roger said softly, he held his wings back to make room for John’s legs.. “That’s it. Let me know if you want to stop.”

“I trust you both,” John said looking back and fourth between his boyfriends. John grabbed Freddie’s hand and clasped it with his own.

Roger leaned down to kiss the younger man as he lined himself up at John’s entrance. Roger’s halo rested on top of John’s head and that earned the blond Angel of a sweet laugh form both of his boyfriends. Roger always imagined this moment, how mind blowing it would feel to be inside of John. The build up of trust between the three of them led to this moment.

As Roger pushed into John’s tight heat, his face flushed knowing that he isn’t going to last long. Not with John’s tight heat around his cock and Freddie running a hand through his blond hair.

Once Roger bottomed out, he gave John a moment to take in the stretch.

“How are you doing Deaky love? You feel bloody amazing around me,” Roger said with a growl into John’s neck. 

“It’s good,” John choked out a moan. “Really fucking good. You can move, just not rough or too hard. Promise?”

“Promise.”

Roger slowly pulled out and thrusted back at a soft and gentle pace. Which has always been one of Roger’s favorite way to make love. He can’t imagine how rough John’s lovers in the past and it makes him want to scream that someone could ever hurt his Deaky love.

“Doing so well Deaky,” Freddie purred, stroking his youngest lovers hair. 

John tightened his grip around Roger’s waist with each thrust and the younger mans moans filled the room. The sweetest sound in Roger’s opinion.

“Right there Roggie,” John shouted, tightening his grip on Freddie’s hand. “Wanna come. So close. ‘M so close.”

“Come for me, love. Come on my cock,” Roger moaned.

Roger wrapped his hand around John’s cock and three strokes late John came across their stomachs. Roger followed two minutes later with a grunt and his lover names on his lips.

“That was beautiful,” Freddie said in awe. “You two make quite the picture and I’m joining next time.”

-

Roger and Freddie always knew that their Deaky was a little minx. After that first time, the minx in him came out a little more each day.

John had no problem dropping to his knees or asking one of his lovers to drop to their knees. Dirty pub bathroom hook ups and sex on every surface in their flat. The younger man really opened up and allowed himself to be free in their relationship.

The three of them had been busy doing it everywhere they could that for a moment Roger felt at ease and calm. 

It wasn’t until Roger woke up early in the morning remembering no one checked on Brian for five days. Granted it isn’t a long a time but for someone like Brian, not being checked on for five days could be the end of the world.

Roger gently moved a very naked Deaky off of him and rolled out of bed to put the kettle on. He settled with his cuppa and thought about what he should bring Brian today. Once he settled on the biscuits Deaky made last night and his favorite Beatles record, he quietly got ready to visit Brian. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his grumpy boyfriends this early and it’s been a while since he’s gone to see Brian alone.

Outside of Brian’s door was two clean containers and one of John’s school assignments. Roger wanted to kick himself in the arse for forgetting about Brian. The Angel knocked on the door softly, not wanting to disturb everyone in the building since it was still early in the morning.

“Bri,” Roger spoke softly, his head resting against the door. “Sorry we haven’t come to visit in a few days. I’ll save you the details but we didn’t forget about you.”

Roger wasn’t even sure if Brian is awake or close enough to the front door to hear him speaking. Not that it matter, Roger is used to speaking to the door and only getting knocks and a ‘thank you’ wrong back. So today is no different. He let his head rest uncomfortably on the door, his halo laying at an awkward angle, and his wings drooping over him.

“I went from not thinking I had a purpose and that I was going to vanish this July to having two purposes,” Roger explained with a sigh. “Right before I found my first purpose, Freddie, I was a mess. I felt defeated and useless. I was losing my feathers left and right, they’ll never grow back either so now I have bald patches. I almost gave up that day I met you, I wanted to jump. If you weren’t there I might have.”

Roger stopped talking when he swore he heard movement from behind the door. It also may have been his sub conscience just wanting to hear something.

“You saved me, Bri. And because you saved me, I got to chance to guide, protect, and love Freddie and John. All because of you,” Roger continued. He never spoke out loud or even to himself but he knows he owes a lot to Brian for being there that day. “I want to be there for you like you were there for me. Please Brian.”

Roger was about to continue his speech when the door opened, causing him to nearly topple forward if it weren't for Brian catching him.

“Oi! Warn an Angel next time,” Roger joked, clutching onto Brian like a lifeline. “Thanks for catching me.”

Brian didn’t say anything back, he helped Roger stand up properly. Brian pulled him in for a hug, resting his head awkwardly on Roger’s head. Roger allowed his wings to embrace the two of them tightly together. 

“Sorry my lopsided halo makes it hard for people to rest their chin on me,” Roger said mostly into Brian’s chest. He took a deep breath, letting Brian’s scent and warm embrace relax him. It’s been too long since he last physically seen him. “Thank you for opening the door.”

“I thought you weren’t going to come back,” Brian said, his voice hoarse like it hadn’t been used in days. “I really thought you done trying to help me.”

Roger felt a few tears drop on his forehead.

“I’ll always come back and I’ll never stop trying to help you,” Roger said, pulling away from the hug to look into Brian’s eyes. “Now I have biscuits that John made. I’m going to put on your kettle and we’re going to chat about everything, starting from you leaving me that poor excuse for a note.”

Brian let out a laugh and led the Angel into his flat. Once quick glance at Brian’s flat made Roger’s heart sink. His once clean and tidied flat was now a right mess filled with empty takeaway boxes, clothes everywhere, and just an absolute mess.

“Sorry, had I known you were stopping by I would have cleaned up. I’ve been going through a rough time,” Brian said, rubbing the back of his neck. Brian was trying his hardest to look Roger in the eyes. “I’ve been alone and things have been hard.”

Roger took Brian’s hand in his own. “You were never alone, Bri.”

The smile that crept across Brian’s face made Roger’s heart skip and beat and his wings shake. The sadness that lingered in Brian’s eyes made Roger’s stomach twist in knots.

He fluffed his wings back and squeezed Brian’s hand. Brian needs help. More specifically, he needs Roger’s help.

And Roger can’t wait to help him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger finally gets to chat with Brian, who opens himself up to the other three. Rogers life starts to turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful people! Thank you for all your kind words, I'm really thankful for them. :) As always, I did not proof read this and will do tomorrow! Maybe one day I'll stop being so damn lazy.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ Mother-mercury44

Brian put the tea pot and cups on the coffee, shoving old take away boxes and stacks of unopened mail out of the way. Roger gave him a smile as he placed the tin of biscuits on the table.

“John’s a great baker,” Brian said, breaking the silence. “I enjoy all the sweets you three bring by.”

“I’ll tell John you said so,” Roger smiled, taking a sip of his piping hot tea. “I think he’s trying to fatten me up, I have this little belly pouch now and I swear my arse is getting bigger.”

Brian spat his tea back into his cuppa as he let out a roar of a laugh. “You can’t be serious,” Brian said once he stopped laughing. “You have the ideal body for both Angels and humans.”

“Well no,” Roger corrected. “That’s you. Only half Angel and you are more beautiful than anyone I have ever known.”

Brian’s face went red and he hid his smile with his cuppa.

“But enough of your beauty,” Roger said with an exaggerated eye roll. “You kissed me and my boyfriend. Said you were in and then left me a small note. I’m sorry that you aren’t my purpose, I would give anything for you to be. But that doesn’t mean I will treat you any less than I treat John or Freddie. We don’t have to be in a relationship but we can still be friends.”

Roger waited patiently for the human to take in his words. He watched Brian’s brows fur and his fingers tap against his mug. He loved how Brian’s curls bounced when he tilted his head to the side. He could observe Brian for the rest of his life.

“And friends help each other,” Roger added as Brian was still thinking. “But I can’t help you if you're gonna keep these doors locked. Literally and figuratively.”

“I didn’t mean to sound selfish in that note,” Brian said, breaking his own silence. “Every Angel in my life has left, so I made it a point to not get close to any Angel. Then you come along like some knight in shining armor and won’t let me keep my distance.”

Roger tipped his mug to signal the curly haired human to continue on.

Roger knew from the moment he first met this melancholy human that there had to be a tragic back story. Something that explained the sadness in his eyes and the weak smile forced upon his face. The way Brian went from snogging him in a club to leaving a note that didn’t explain why he couldn’t do it. To finally Brian shutting him out and holding himself up on his flat while having a very clear depressive episode. Brian may need nonstop protection and guidance like John. Brian may need unconditional love and support like Freddie. But there’s something else Brian needs that Roger can’t quite put his wing on. 

“My mum is an Angel and my dad is a human. He wasn’t her purpose but she treated him like he was. They were so disgustingly in love it hurt to watch sometimes. Her first purpose was taking in her best mates child after he had to move to France,” Brian explained. “His name is Charlie and he became my brother. I don’t have any siblings so I was so excited to have an Angel for a brother.”

Roger carefully listened, starting to piece together the jigsaw that is Brian’s life. From the beginning of the story Roger couldn’t quite figure out how things can go wrong and that’s what worried him. Hearing the rest of the story and having his heart break for Brian. 

“So what happened,” Roger asked, not entirely sure if he wants to know the rest. 

Brian went on to talk about growing up with Charlie. How his parents seemed to favor Charlie over him since he was a beautiful Angel. No matter how well Brian did in school or how much he helped around the house, he was never as good as Charlie. While his parents treated Charlie better than they treated their own son, Charlie never treated Brian poorly. Brian adored Charlie more than anything and relied on him for love.

“We always joked that it would brilliant if I was his purpose,” Brian said softly, his smile faltering as he spoke. “Well I never really joked. I wanted to be his purpose so badly. I would have done anything. I would have given anything. But I wasn’t.”

“He probably wanted to be your purpose,” Roger added. “We can’t go looking for our purpose or it’ll get taken away. I can promise you he was doing everything he could for you to be his purpose.”

“You really think so,” Brian asked with a child’s innocence.

Roger took Brian’s hand in his own to give him a reassuring squeeze. “I really really do,” Roger smiled.

Brian went on to talk about finishing Uni four years ago and his parents finally being proud of him. So proud they took him and Charlie on a trip to America, where his mother found his second purpose which was working on screen plays in New York. His mum recommended Charlie to stay with her, since he was nearing 22 and still hadn’t found his purpose. He was terribly upset and heart broken to be apart from Charlie but he knew it might happen one day. Back in England, Brian explained how his dad was gutted his wife’s purpose led them apart. His dad never recovered and is still heart broken sitting at home alone. 

“What happened to Charlie,” Roger asked, fearing he might know the answer already.

“He came back two years ago,” Brian said, not meeting Roger’s gaze but squeezing Roger’s hand. “He was 24 and still hadn’t found his purpose. My mum set him back, she wanted nothing to do with him. His halo was burning out. His wings used to be a black with specks of silver resembling the galaxy, they were light and gloomy gray. He was still beautiful to me.”

“But he was losing his Angel dignity,” Roger added, all too familiar with that. Except Roger knows that Charlie’s story didn’t end like Roger’s. “Did he- Did he vanish?”

Brian met Roger’s gaze, his eyes wet with unshed tears. “Yeah, he did. He went where they go and he’s gone. My mum left. Charlie vanished,” Brian said, tears spilling. “The two Angels in my life, both gone.”

Roger didn’t know what to say. He never knew anyone personally or even a friend of friend who vanished. He’s heard about it happening and even feared it was going to happen to himself. Brian’s best mate and if given the chance probably his lover, had vanished. Brian’s mum, left him. Roger started to understand Brian not wanting to be with an Angel if he isn’t their purpose. Roger didn’t know exactly what to say so he pulled Brian against him in a tight hug and let his wings hold them together.

“When I met you that first day and you spoke about being purposeless, I would have thrown myself off the bridge for you to save me if that meant you found your purpose,” Brian mumbled into Roger’s chest. “I didn’t want any other Angel to vanish.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Brian. I have my two purposes and I’ll always be there for you. I promise. I’m not going to vanish,” Roger said, holding him tighter. “You saved me that day from giving up. You were there for me and now it’s my turn to be there for you.”

Roger let his wings fall to his side and Brian sat up next to him. Roger saw a genuine smile across his face for the first time since meeting him. Brian wiped his own tears and laughed. Roger joined in with laughing, not really sure what was so funny but Brian’s laugh was contagious.

“So you want to be here for me,” Brian asked.

“I’ve said a few times already and I’ll keep saying it. Yes, I’m here for you,” Roger chuckled.

“Good cos I need some help getting my life back in order,” Brian said, eyes scanning across his flat.

Roger stood up and offered Brian a hand. “Let’s get to work, Bri.”

Roger spent most of the day with Brian, cleaning as much as they could and organizing everything else into their piles. Roger noticed post that was untouched, post marked three months back. He tossed the old adverts and put the more important things on his counter. Roger made it a point to help him without making the older man feel worse. 

Roger knows what it’s like to lose control of your life.

Once the flat was cleared out a bit more, Roger and Brian decided to call it a day. Brian didn’t let him leave without feeding him lunch first. The two ate sandwiches on the living room floor, chatting about Brian’s plans to get his job back at Uni and resuming his studies for his PhD.

“I used to work at a primary school,” Roger said with a mouthful of sandwich. “Was fired for not having a purpose.”

“Bloody arseholes,” Brian muttered. “I used to work as a tutor at a secondary school nearby, I can probably get you a job. They loved me there.”

“If you get me a job at a school I will fall in love you,” Roger voice going soft at the thought of teaching again. “I swear on my life Brian.”

Roger went on to talk about how much he loves teaching and was gutted when he was fired. Him being fired led to him working at the shelter which led him to Freddie. So he really can’t complain. But teaching has always been his passion, helping shape the minds of children gives him meaning. He always thought it would be his purpose.

Roger eventually went back home after spending the day with Brian. He’s been so used to feeling defeated after every visit with Brian through his door that he can’t quite contain his excitement on his way home. While his heart aches for Brian’s past, Roger can’t wait to make his future better.

-

Roger explained what he found out about Brian to Freddie and Deaky. His boyfriends care deeply for Brian and have wanted to help him since Roger let them in on his visits. He knew they wouldn’t look at Brian differently or pity him. The three of them sat squished on the couch as Roger explained how his day with Brian went.

“I don’t know what he needs but I want to give it him,” Roger explained. 

“I think we just need to be physically there for him,” Deaky added. “His life was changed completely in the most horrid way possible when Charlie vanished. The one good constant in his life is gone.” Deaky didn’t even try to hide his tears as Freddie took him in his arms. “I didn’t think that was real. I didn’t know you could actually vanish.”

Freddie soothed Deaky by stroking his hair until the younger man had calmed down.

“I agree with our Deaky love,” Freddie said, wiping Deaky’s tears. “Brian needs stability.”

“Right now we just need to get his life back to normal,” Roger chimed in, resting his head on Deaky’s should to give him a love bop. “He’s working to getting his job back at Uni and he’s even gonna help me get a teacher position at a secondary school.”

Freddie and John both let out a high pitched scream. Roger has done nothing but apply for positions at different schools since he found his first purpose. He never heard back from them and was gutted. Freddie and Deaky did everything they could to help him find jobs and make him feel better. They knew how much he loves and misses teaching. Not to mention the increase in pay that’ll do the three of them wonders.

Deaky jumped in Roger’s lap and peppered his jaw with kisses. “Roggie,” Deaky sighed. “That’s fucking amazing. You deserve this.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Roger said squeezing Deaky’s hip gently. 

“Oh but think of all the sexy role playing we can do if you’re a teacher,” Freddie said, his hands trailing up both Deaky’s and Roger’s sides. 

Roger let out a soft moan as Deaky ground his arse down to Roger’s crotch. “Bedroom, now please,” Roger moaned.

-

Over the next few weeks, the three of them went over to Brian’s flat nearly every other day. The four of them organized his flat back to it’s original state and deep cleaned what hadn’t been cleaned in a while. 

Roger could sense that Brian was embarrassed and was glad that him and his two lovers did everything to make him feel everything but embarrassed. Freddie cooed over Brian’s vinyl collection and his sense of fashion. 

“Brian,” Freddie said skimming over the records. “This collection is really something else. I might steal your Jimi Hendrix ones.”

“Thanks, Charlie bought me most of them. He had brilliant taste in music,” Brian said, walking over to Freddie and picking up a record. “This one is my favorite of his, you can’t help but wonder what he’d be putting out now if he was still around. World class guitarist, just so bloody good at everything.”

Roger watched as Freddie’s jaw hit the ground at Brian’s words and Roger wished he could have worn Brian. 

“This is perfect,” Freddie shouted, planting a kiss to Brian’s cheek. “My two boyfriends love Jimi but they don’t appreciate him like I do.”

The two discussed every Jimi Hendrix. Agreeing that he reinvented how the guitar is played and the raw and natural talent that you can’t teach or learn. The energy between them was electrifying.

“I’m calling you Brimi,” Freddie stated, leaving no room any arguments over it. “You’re our Brimi. You’re world class, Brimi.”

Brian smiled like a child before turning back to the kitchen to finish helping Deaky with dinner.

“Do you want to set the table Brimi or should I,” Deaky asked him, bumping their hips together.

When Brian and Freddie weren’t discussing that one note from that one song, Freddie offered to sell some of his unwanted clothes at the stall for him. But Roger’s favorite part was when Freddie took a candid photograph of Brian and said he’s painting a portrait of him. John and Brian engaged in conversations about science and electrical work. John said he owes him passing his last class to Brian, who helped him with his studies. Which led to John finally graduating after five years.

What Roger loved most was how domesticated they all became with each other. John and Brian cooked dinner each night while Freddie and Roger played record after record. They ate dinner as a family and snuggled on the couch together with some crappy film on cable.

“You don’t have to keep coming to my flat,” Brian said one night as they sat on his couch. “I can come by you your flat or we can go out.”

“Oh darling, are you asking us out on a date,” Freddie teased. Roger pinched his arm before the dark haired man could make Brian uncomfortable. 

“How about this Friday? I’m bring Roger to meet the Headmaster for his job placement,” Brian said, nervousness clear in his voice. “We can go after.”

Freddie agreed for them, not that Roger or John would say no. They discussed details of where to go and Freddie suggested they should all wear at least one item with a rainbow pattern, to match Roger’s wings. While Roger rolled his eyes at the idea, he’s really fucking into that idea. His wings may not be as vibrant and full of life as they used to but his lovers and Brian still seem to think they are the most beautiful wings an Angel could have. 

“Rog and I will meet you there at around 5. Sounds good,” Brian asked one more time before the three men left. 

“Yes, for the 100th time Brimi. We will see at 5ish on Friday,” Freddie answered.

Brian blushed at the nickname, especially when the three of them sang it together as they walked down the hall and out of the building.  
  
-

“Rog,” Brian said quietly. “If you keep shaking your wings like that you’re going to bunch them up before the meeting even starts.”

Roger straightened his wings back, he was unaware he kept ruffling them. Apparently is was enough for Brian to noticed, who was pressed up against him on the small wooden bench.

Roger was nervous. Nervous that he may not get the job because of his lopsided halo or his faded wings that droop too much. He does his job exceedingly well and wishes they would focus on that. He knows they can’t deny him the job due to the fact that he has two purposes written on his wing. 

“Sorry Bri,” Roger said. “I just want it to go well.”

Brian put a calming hand on Roger’s knee. “He’ll love you,” Brian reassured. “Who wouldn’t? You’re smart, beautiful, and have more than enough experience.”

“At my old school, there was a teacher who was a complete dunce. They kept him on and not me,” Roger explained. 

Before Brian could say anything to comfort the Angel, they were called into the meeting.

The Headmaster was a beautiful Angel called Victoria Jones. She had strong wings and an eye blinding halo. She sat behind her desk looking powerful and Roger felt his stomach tangle up. He knows he doesn’t stand a chance.

The interview process started off how they all do, a brief history of the school, integrating schools so Angels and humans can learn together, and the schools mission that teaches to love and respect Angels and help them find their purpose. Roger’s heard it all before. He hates that schools still lack proper education on human and Angel relationships. This is how humans end up with awful Angels, who treat them like dirt. Telling an Angel they’re worthless if they don’t have a purpose. If Roger ran a school, he would do things right.

Roger told Victoria about himself and his mother and great-grandmother. Emphasizing he comes from a strong bloodline of Angels. He spoke about his previous job and being fired for being purposeless. Roger held his wings back proud and informed her that he now has two purposes. 

“You found your first purpose late in life,” Victoria mentioned, his dimly lit halo and faded wings clearly gave it away. 

“I did,” Roger said proudly. “I have two now.”

Victoria noted things down on paper and hummed to herself before pointing at Brian. “Anything to add Brian,” She asked.

“Roger has a strong belief on the right way to educate children,” Brian replied. “He is determined and the most perfect Angel role model could ever dream of. I’m not his purpose but he treats me like I am. He saved me when he didn’t have to. And that’s the kind of Angel you need to shape the minds of these children.”

Roger his heart rate pick up at Brian’s words. He felt a rush of warmth and love spread through his body like honey. He gave Brian a smile before turning back to Victoria.

“You are just what this school needs, Mr. Taylor. Can you start Monday,” Victoria said standing up, reaching her hand out for Roger to shake.

Roger stood up on wobbly legs, his wings feeling twice their normal weight. “I’ll be here Monday,” Roger replied, firmly shaking her hand. “You won’t regret this decision. 

-

Roger waited until they were outside of the building to jump into Brian’s arms. Catching the older human off guard, nearly falling to the ground.

“Jesus, Rog,” Brian chuckled as he caught his balance. 

“Brian,” Roger shouted. “I’m going to be teacher again. I get to teach students the right and wrong about Angel relationships. I’m going to be able to educate London’s young minds. All thanks to you.”

The two walked hand in hand down the street to the meet Roger’s two boyfriends for dinner. Roger went on and on about all his lesson plan ideas and ways he wants to decorate his classroom. Roger knew he was probably talking too much and too loud but Brian didn’t seemed to mind, in fact Brian seemed to encourage him.

Over the last few weeks, Brian let down some of his walls and opened up every door for the three me. The curly haired human didn’t even seem to mind them over on the days he clearly was in a low mood. Brian spent so long trying to keep his distance from Roger and Roger fought so hard to keep coming closer. Brian finally said the words ‘he saved me’ out loud and that was enough for Roger to know he’s doing something right. 

“You’re gonna be amazing,” Brian smiled. “I just know it.”

-

At the restaurant, Freddie insisted on ordering a way too expensive bottle of wine. He validated it by saying they can afford it now with Roger’s new job. Also validating the rainbow blouse he bought for himself for tonight's dinner. And the pale rainbow vest he bought for Deaky. Roger would usually scold Freddie for his reckless spending but the older human made it a point to dress up to match Roger’s wings. Roger wore rainbow suspenders, his old pair he’s had for years. The angel was a little upset that Brian didn’t wear anything with a rainbow pattern until Brian lifted his pant leg to reveal his high rainbow socks.

Brian boasted about how well Roger did at his interview and how well liked he was among the Headmaster. Roger never felt more proud of himself than he feels tonight.

“He was brilliant. He has the ability to be the Headmaster himself one day,” Brian said proudly, raising his glass of expensive wine. “You have done incredible work taking care of your two purposes, taking me into your life, and you’ll continue to make us all proud as you shape these young minds.”

“Cheers,” the four said in unison. 

Dinner ended early with enough time for some after dinner drinks at a local pub. Roger watched as Brian slowly sipped on his drinks, clearing not wanting to have a repeat of the last time he was out. Freddie and John left them so they could take over the dance floor.

Roger plopped down on the bar stool next to Brian, resting his heavy halo on Brian’s shoulder. “I know it I said it hundred and I’ll probably say it hundred more, but thank you,” Roger said softly, his voice slightly slurred.

Roger tried to look up at the older man but his halo ended up tangled in Brian’s curls. The two laughed together as they tried their best to untangle the halo and curls without hurting each other. Roger had managed to shove his wings out at the way, making it more comfortable for him to sit there and fix himself.

“This lopsided halo is always getting in my damn way,” Roger said, accidentally pulling too hard on Brian’s hair. “Sorry Brimi.”

“It’s alright, Rog. Hold on,” Brian said calmly. “I’m just gonna try something real quick.”

Roger pulled his hands away and Brian worked his fingers through his curls, clearly used to them getting tangled. The two of them must have made enough of a commotion for Freddie and John to ditch the dance floor and join them.

“Oh Brimi,” Freddie purred. “Already getting tangled up with Roggie.”

“Oh no- I was just-”

“ROGER,” John shouted, interrupting Brian’s rambling. “Your wing.”

Roger pulled away from Brian, causing the older man to shout as his hair was pulled aggressively. Roger shook out his wings, inspecting what damaged might have been done to them. His mum always told him he was too careless with his wings, shoving them too roughly or not minding them as he watched through crowded places. He hates that their color is faded and droop more than others. He hates that he has a few bald patches that will never grow back. He’s hoping the damage isn’t too noticeable.

“Have any more feathers fallen out? I don’t see anything,” Roger said with a worried bottom lip. 

Freddie’s eyes lit up as John pointed. Roger and Brian shared a confused look with each other. John and Freddie not bothered to wait any longer, gently grabbed Roger’s wing at pointed to the feather next to the one that had Deaky Love written on it. 

Roger saw the scribbled writing and couldn’t make it out. “What the fuck,” Roger said with a near crazed laugh.

“When did this happen?” John asked, tracing over the new writing. 

“I noticed that warm honey feeling during the interview,” Roger said shrugging his shoulders.

“You always said you thought it would be teaching,” Freddie added. “And aren’t the third purposes usually the most signifying?”

Brian embraced Roger in a hug. “I’m so happy for you, Rog. This is incredible,” Brian said truthfully. 

The three humans chatted about how bloody lucky Roger is to have three purposes. They chatted about ways they can help him find his third without it getting taken away. Their voices soon seemed faded as Roger focused on his wing and the three different purposes. He still can’t believe that six months ago Roger thought he was going to vanish and here he is with three purposes.

Roger cannot say it out loud and he doesn’t even want to say it to himself, but he wants nothing more than Brian to be his third purpose. He looked over at the three humans and caught Brian’s gaze who flashed him a sweet smile before going back to chatting with the other two.

Roger _needs_ Brian to be his third purpose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets closer with Freddie and John. Brian misses Charlie. Roger and Brian have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people, I'm so excited for this chapter. It's multiple pov's, sorry if you don't like that! PLease let me know if you like it! :)
> 
> As per usual!!!!! I did not proof read this. Will do later. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr Mother-mercury44 :)

**Roger**

“Good morning class, my name is Mr. Taylor. I’m excited to be your Biology instructor this term,” Roger said firmly, holding his wings back strong. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head and wings. He relaxed his wings this time, hoping to look more friendly “Good morning everyone, my name is Roger Taylor. You can call me Mr. Taylor or Roger. I’m fine with either.” 

Roger let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding and followed up with splashing his face with warm water. Tomorrow’s his first day teaching for the first time in months and Roger doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. It’s only a few courses over the summer, a much smaller curriculum than he’s had before. But still stressful as he wants to do a brilliant job. He has the skills he needs to teach. He has his purposes. But he also has his lopsided halo that doesn’t shine too bright and his faded wings. 

And Roger also has a third purpose written on his wing. A purpose that very well maybe him teaching at this school. He’s terrified to come home from work with a word written on his wing that is not Brian’s name. Roger traced over the words Freddie and Deaky Love, smiling at how bloody happy he is for them to be his purpose. He let his fingers race lightly over the third and unreadable word.

“You should go with the first introduction,” John said from his place in the door way. Roger jumped at his boyfriend sneaking up on him. “The second one makes you their friend first. You want them to respect you as their instructor then form a friendship.”

“Yeah?”

“Speak with confidence, Rog,” John replied kindly. “They’re just kids.”

“Kids are bold,” Roger snorted.

John walked up behind Roger and wrapped his arms around the Angel. Roger let himself relax in his lovers arms. His younger boyfriend has such a calming presence, Roger can’t help but feel like everything is going to be alright when he’s around John. 

John placed a line of kisses down Roger’s neck. “What’s on your mind,” John said quietly.

“What if it’s not Brian,” Roger blurted out. “What if my third purpose is teaching? I know Brian said he’s happy either way but I don’t know Deaky love. I’m afraid he might not be able to handle it.”

“Look at how much you helped him already,” John said squeezing the Angle tighter. “He’s not your purpose but you treat him like he is on top of having to care for myself and Fred. You give 115% to everyone in your life, give yourself some credit.”

Roger turned himself around in John’s arms, facing the taller man. He puckered his lips at the younger man who leaned down to press a small and chaste kiss to them. 

‘Let’s go to bed,” John sighed sleepily. “Big day tomorrow.”

-

Roger forgot just how exhausting teaching can be. He spent nearly an hour introducing himself and answering all the questions his kids had asked him.

 _What’s your purpose?_ My two boyfriends. Mind your manners when asking an Angel what their purpose is.

 _Why is your halo silly looking?_ Born like like this. It’s different and I love it. 

_My mum said Angels with faded wings aren’t real Angels. Is that true?_ My wings are faded and I’m a real Angel. Your mum is wrong.

 _When will I find my purpose?_ That’s for the Universe to decide. It’ll come when you are ready for it.

 _I want to marry an Angel!_ That’s not a question but good for you.

By the end of the day, Roger had a migraine and a dozen new pictures the kids made for him. He finished up his lesson plans for the week and called it a day. 

All he wants to do is snuggle with his lovers and eat whatever they have prepared for dinner. But Freddie keeps the stall opened up later in the summer and John’s new job has him working crazy hours. Meaning that Roger it’s just Roger and Mr. George tonight. Freddie and John were kind enough to leave him dinner in the fridge. On the their small crappy kitchen table, was a vase filled with flowers with a note from Brian.

_Rog,_

_I’m so very proud of you. I hope your first day goes amazing and you find what you have been missing. I’ll see you this weekend._

_Always,_   
_Bri x_

Roger leaned in to smell the flowers, his heart fluttering at the fresh scent and Brian’s sweet gesture. The Angel felt very at peace with his life. His two loves as his purpose. The third and unknown purpose on his wing was no longer driving him mad. Everything was perfect and Roger couldn’t help but grin to himself.

-

Roger opened the front door to his flat to find another mixed bouquet of flowers. Brian dropped off a bouquet every day before he went to his classes. If it wasn’t flowers it was candies or small gifts for the three men. Freddie received records. John received books and new journals. Roger never received the same item twice. Brian left him glitter converse the one day, different car magazines, ideas for lectures, and other small litle gifts that Roger adored.

All their lives have gotten busier over the month. They still all got together on the weekends, even if it was only for a few hours. Brian understood. Roger hadn’t seen Freddie or John so Roger knew the curly haired human didn’t take offense. Brian had started back at Uni teaching a few classes while he resumed his studied for his PhD. So the older man was just as busy.

Roger was on his way to shower when he bumped into his younger lover, who looked just as exhausted as he was.

“Oi, Deaky love,” Roger said cupping John’s face. “You look wrecked.”

Roger frowned when he noticed the dark circles under John’s eyes and the way John’s shoulders slumped forward, like they couldn’t hold themselves back anymore. 

“Work is keeping me on my toes,” John yawned. “I’ve missed you and Fred.”

Roger pulled his younger lover into his arms and walked them towards the bathroom. He made the younger man sit on the counter while he filled up the tub, adding in Freddie’s bath salts and a bit of bubble bath. 

“Are you trying to set the mood,” John grinned. “Cos Fred will be mad that we had some sexy bath time while he’s still at the stall.”

Roger flicked a bit of water towards John. “I need you to relax before you burn yourself out,” Roger said, pulling John off the counter and started to undress John. “Then if you behave yourself I will rub these sore muscles while I list all the reasons I love you.”

Roger ran his hands up and down John’s side, letting his finger slide across the milky white skin. 

“Then of course I’ll behave,” John snorted. Earning himself a playful swat on his bare arse from Roger.

-

**John**

John’s not a liar. He’s not lying. Just not saying the whole truth.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself every day after work on his way to Brian's flat. He is working nearly 12 hour days five days a week, but his boyfriends think his days are closer to 15 or 16. He is technically working, just not as an electrician. He’s working on his relationship with Brian. Trying to get the older man to realize he is in fact Roger’s third purpose without actually saying it cos he doesn’t want this third purpose to be taken away from his Angel lover.

It’s hard work and he’s exhausted.

It’s been nice getting to know Brian one on one, without having to deal with Roger’s Angel tendencies. They love when Roger has his Angel urges and just wants to care for everyone, but it can be slightly overwhelming. If Brian got up to use the loo, Roger would try to offer to do it for him. John and Fred have grown use to it but Brian is still getting use to it. Brian’s made comments to John how Charlie had the worst Angel urges and Brian used to love it. How Charlie seemed to know what Brian needed before Brian did himself. John didn’t miss the hint of sadness in Brian’s eyes whenever Charlie was brought up. 

“I think about him everyday,” Brian admitted one evening. “He was just completely selfless, ya know? Sometimes I pretend that he is still here but he found his purpose and it led him to Japan. We always talked about visiting Japan.”

John stared at the mug in his hands. “My best mate’s purpose led him to Australia when he was 16,” John explained. “The last time I spoke to him was four years ago. I still love and care for him but he’s busy being an Angel. My dad was an Angel, he died when I was younger. I don’t know what it’s like to know love an Angel who vanished but I- I did lose two Angels who I loved dearly.”

Brian reached over to hold John’s hand. “I’m sorry,” Brian said softly. 

“He’s not going to vanish,” John blurted out. “Roger is not Charlie, Brian.”

John stared at the older mans face. Brian really is a beautiful person, inside and outside. But no amount of beauty can hide the fact that this man is broken. John maybe be younger but he remembers once feeling just as broken as Brian is looking now. 

John explained how he’s been on his own for a while now. Knowing nothing about Angels and having to learn the hard way of dealing with arsehole Angel partners who treated him like dirt. He loved the look of awe on Brian’s face as he spoke about how Roger protected him from that crowd of Angels that one night. John had butterflies in his stomach thinking about that night, how Roger went out of his way to protect him that night.

“I didn’t know he helped you before that night I met you,” Brian explained. 

“Roger gives his everything to everyone,” John replied. “But he gives extra to me, Fred, and you.”

Brian snorted. “I know he cares for me,” Brian admitted. “But I think it maybe his Angel urges going into over drive. He saw me in the middle of a depressive episode and his mind probably went into overdrive with wanting to help me.”

John knew just what Brian was talking about. He’ll never forget Roger coming home and telling them about Brian and his current mental state. But Roger had cared for Brian since the first day the Angel and Brian met. John knows it goes beyond wanting to help him cos he’s depressed.

John moved closer to Brian and let one hand cradle the older mans face. “Roger doesn’t like you because you’re depressed,” John said, stroking Brian’s face with his thumb. He loved the way Brian leaned into the soft and gentle touch.

“Then why does he?”

John didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t know how to show Brian how kind and smart and beautiful he is.

“Probably for the same reasons I like you,” John said quickly before pressing his lips to Brian’s.

When Brian didn’t pull away, John deepened the kiss and let Brian prove his tongue into his mouth. John felt Brian’s big hands on his waist and John had the urge to straddle Brian’s lap. John pulled away before it could go any further.

“So I finished the books you left,” John said standing up and heading to the bookcase. “Anymore for me to borrow.” 

Brian was too busy pressing his own fingers to his lips, apparently too buzzed from their kiss to answer John.

~ 

John kept up with his secret meetings with Brian for a month. And in that month he made some progress which John noticed on the weekends when they all got together. Brian didn’t mind so much when Roger’s Angel urges became strong. Or when one of the three men flirted with Brian and Brian flirted back. 

John had to hide the cheeky grin on his face that night in bed when Roger turned to face him.

“Did you see the way Brian flirted with us all night,” Roger cooed. 

Freddie leaned over the Angel so he could be apart of their conversation.

“He was all over me,” Freddie sang. “I don’t blame him.”

Roger pushed the older man off him. “You’re on my bloody wing arse,” Roger said not so playfully.

John sat back and watched the two of them play wrestle and argue over who Brian was flirting with more. In complete awe over how much he loves his little life with these two men. Even if their constant bickering makes him want to bite his own hand off. He’s already looking forward to Monday when he gets to spend some quality time with Brian. An evening of discussing books and films in a quiet manner. Far from his loud and argumentative nights with his lovers. 

John’s thoughts were derailed when Roger plopped down on him.

“He was flirting quite heavily with Deaky love,” Roger said sliding a hand up John’s shirt. “Not that I blame him. You are smart and kind and funny and beautiful.” 

John didn’t try to hide the blush creeping across his face.

“Our Deaky love is never quite satisfied,” Freddie chimed in. “He gets all the snuggles and cuddles from us. He gets more than enough love bops from Roggie. He gets Brian flirting with him all night. Quite spoiled he is.”

“Oi,” Roger shouted. “He’s the youngest, he deserves to be spoiled.”

John let Roger undress him and spoil him the way he does nearly every night. Kissing every part of his body while Freddie strokes his hair. They both tell him everything they love about him while singing his nickname, Deaky love.

John loves this. But he’ll love it even more when Brian is here to help spoil him. That is if Brian is Roger’s third purpose.

And John really fucking wishes Brian is Roger’s purpose.

-

**Freddie**

Freddie knew something was up with John when he worked late five days in a row. He had a better feeling of where his youngest love was when we came home smelling like Brian. Not that Freddie knew what Brian smelled like that would be bonkers crazy. But what gave it away was when Brian and John spoke about something so in tune that Freddie guessed they were spending some time together. 

Freddie knew John wasn’t having some affair behind their backs. He just wishes that the younger man would tell them instead of hiding it. Though it did give Freddie the idea to invite the curly haired human to the stall for a lunch date.

Brian showed up a few minutes early and Freddie felt his heart beat of his chest. Watching Brian’s curls bounce as he walked over to them had Freddie feeling weak in the knees. 

“Hi Fred,” Brian greet, smiling wide.

“Hello gorgeous,” Freddie said, loving the way Brian’s face flushed red.

They ate their lunch together, discussing the records Brian had dropped off earlier in the week. Freddie loved being able to share his love for music with someone who appreciates it as much as he does. He loves being able to have some one on one time with the second oldest. 

“Do you have plans tomorrow,” Freddie asked.

Brian shook his head no, his mouth was full of crisps.

“I know I have that photo of you but painting a person in the flesh is much better,” Freddie said as a matter of fact. “I’ll bring my supplies and I’m finally gonna paint a portrait of you.”

Brian scrunched up his nose in the cutest way possible. “No Fred,” He snorted. “Paint John or Roger. Their beauty is worth capturing. Not mine.”

“Keep ignoring how beautiful you are and I’m gonna insist on painting you naked,” Freddie grinned.

Freddie is grateful both his boyfriends have day jobs and doesn’t have to sneak off during the day. All he does is feed Mr. George, give him a quick cuddle, gather his things, and head out the door.

At Brian’s flat, Freddie rearranged some of the furniture in the living room and set up up his supplies while Brian put the kettle on. 

“How long have you been painting,” Brian asked, setting the mugs down and sitting down on the chair Freddie had set out for me.

Freddie adjusted the curtain to let in more light. “Ever since I could hold a brush,” Freddie answered, turning back to Brian. “My dads didn’t care for me since I wasn’t an Angel. I stumbled across some old art supplies in the house and started painting. Then when I was shipped off to boarding school I continued painting and started taking classes. I’ve come a long way.”

Freddie watched as Brian took in his words, clearly hearing them for the first time today. Freddie isn’t one to share his story often, not many people are sympathetic towards back stories like his.

“I’m sorry,” Brian said quietly. “I didn’t know that’s what happened to you.”

Freddie waved his hands dismissively. “No apologies needed,” Freddie smiled. “Their loss if your gain.”

Freddie walked over and adjusted Brian’s position, tilting his chin up ever so slightly and moving his shoulders back. He may have taken longer than he needed, using it as an excuse to gently move the younger man around and play with his curls. 

Brian truly is beautiful. 

“Sorry my hair is a bit of nuisance,” Brian joked. “My parents hated dealing with it when I was a child.”

Freddie snorted. “Brian,” Freddie tsked. “It’s not a nuisance. It’s an honor to get to play with such beautiful curls.”

Brian smiled at him and Freddie tucked one final curl behind Brian’s ear.

Freddie loves painting. He’ll paint anything he can find beauty in and he’s adding Brian onto that list of things he finds beauty in.

Going to work on the painting, Freddie found it quite hard to capture Brian’s beauty on the canvas.

Hard but not impossible, Freddie thought to himself. He worked silently for a while, letting his hand wander across the canvas as he tried not to get distracted by the rise and fall of Brian’s chest. 

“I have the ex called Paul,” Freddie said, squinting at the canvas as he worked on Brian’s eyes. “We were dating before he found him his purpose and when he found it, it was this lad named Alexander. The three of us stayed together and Paul always told me that he would treat me the same.”

“That was nice of him,” Brian replied, slumping his shoulders.

Freddie snorted. “Yeah in theory,” Freddie said. “He didn’t. Paul and Alexander treated me awful. Shoulders back, Brimi.”

Freddie went on to explain how Roger treated him so kindly before he became his purpose. Treated him with more love and respect than Paul ever did. Roger promised to be there for him and give him whatever he needs no matter what his purpose ends up being. 

“You’ve had it rough,” Brian said with a sigh.

‘So have you.”

Brian gaze met his own and they shared a look. A look of realizing that they are more similar than they had originally thought. 

“If I say something out loud can you promise not to tell anyone,” Brian asked softly.

Freddie nodded and put his brush down.

“When Roger came into my life and started treating me so kindly I felt as if I was doing wrong by Charlie. Then I realized that he would want me to be happy,” Brian rambled. “I want to be Roger’s third purpose so bad that it hurts.”

Freddie is sure his heart stopped beating.

“I know you’re his purpose and so is John and maybe I’m greedy or arse for wanting that,” Brian continued, not giving Freddie a moment to respond. “And maybe Roger doesn’t even want me to be his purpose. So I’ve been avoiding saying it out loud and even to myself.”

Freddie walked over to the younger man whose chest was heaving as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry Fred,” Brian said once his breathing calmed down. “I’m an awful person.”

Freddie cupped the younger mans face and placed one chaste kiss to calm him down and then a deeper kiss to let Brian know how loved he is.

Freddie pulled away from the kiss, his lips still brushing Brian’s. “When I first met Roger, I wished every single day I was his purpose. Even since I met you, I’ve been wishing that you are one of his purposes,” Freddie said, his lips brushing Brian’s as he spoke every word. “Rog can’t say it, but I know he really fucking wants you to be his third purpose.”

Brian kissed Freddie back one last time. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart, Brimi,” Freddie said. “Your swollen lips look incredible, I’m painting those lips on your portrait.”

-

**Brian**

The ledge has always been Brian’s favorite place to clear his head. His minds been crowded with intrusive thoughts, managing his depression, work, school, and the blond Angel and his two lovers. He’s happy with his life these days. He’s still pulling himself from the dark place he was recently in. Brian feels a lot of feelings but the most common one is guilt.

Guilty for hanging out with Freddie and John without Roger. Guilty for kissing the blond’s boyfriends (even though Brian has been ‘dating’ them for a little over a month now). Guilty for silently wishing that he’s Roger’s third purpose. Guilty for being here while Charlie is where Angels like him go. Guilty for being happy without Charlie.

Brian let his legs sway as he looked to sky, squinting as the sun nearly blinded him.

“Charlie,” Brian said softly, closing his eyes. “If you could just give me a sign that your not mad at me, that would be great. I hope you know that Roger isn’t replacing you.”

_As expected, nothing happened._

“I miss you.”

_Nothing._

“Charlie, please.”

 _Again, nothing._

A whimper left Brian’s lips as well as a few tears from his eyes.

“I tried so hard. I did everything I could,” Brian said, his bottom lip trembling. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I wasn’t your purpose.”

_Nothing._

Brian kept his eyes closed, shivering as a cold breeze swept through. He opened his eyes to see that sun was now hidden behind thick clouds and the sunny day had turned dark and rainy. A roar of thunder was Brian’s cue to leave the ledge and head home.

“Nice Charlie,” Brian snorted.

Brian stopped going to the ledge once he took the thunderstorm as Charlies answer. It was once his favorite place to go and talk to Charlie, but now Charlie clearly didn’t want to speak to Brian. 

And Brian was heart broken. 

~

“Bri,” John smiled, letting Brian into the flat. “What brings you over?”

“Needed a break from work and school,” Brian explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well it’s just me,” John smirked. 

“Perfect.”

The pair sat on the couch, watching some movie neither of them know the name of. John was mostly repairing an old radio while Brian watched. The made casual small talk about work and what they have been up to. John had his first day off in a while and was bored out of his mind, which led him to fixing everything around the flat. Brian didn’t want to admit that he needed a distraction so he would not scream at the sky. So he didn’t speak much, letting John do most of the talking.

“-And poor Rog has been exhausted all week,” John explained. “He’s taken on tutoring kids after hours. There is this one Angel who just moved here from the US who is just struggling with everything.”

Brian’s mouth fell somewhere between a frown and a smile. “Poor kid,” Brian said quietly. “Roger truly is the perfect Angel.”

John went back to the radio and Brian sat quietly and watched. He appreciates the comfortable silence he has with John. They could hang out for hours and not say a word and Brian enjoys his time completely. Brian also loves chatting away with Freddie about everything. The way the conversation never dies, not a single lull. Brian loves the constant back and fourth between him and Roger, both talking an equal amount about their thoughts and interests. How Roger will listen to him talk about space and time for hours with genuine interest. 

Brian truly loves the relationships he built with these three men.

“John,” Brian said.

The younger man nodded his head.

“Thanks.”

John put down the radio and raised an eyebrow at Brian. “For what,” he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “For everything.”

~

Brian let Freddie into his flat, the older man had smile plastered across his face and a canvas in his hands.

“I finished the painting,” Freddie said proudly, plopping himself down on the couch.

Brian joined him, his stomach filled with butterflies as the painting the canvas was handed to him. Brian flipped it over, expecting to see just a painting of himself. Instead, he saw a painting of three humans and one Angel with their arms wrapped around each other. Examining it closer, Brian noticed the detail Freddie had put into the painting. John had crinkles by his eyes and a small little gap between his teeth. Roger had his lopsided halo and his two purposes written on his wings. Freddie painted himself with a big smile, showing off all his teeth. Freddie had painted Brian’s curls perfectly and captured his sharp nose and canines.

“Fred,” Brian cooed. “It’s perfect. Is it for me?”

“Oh course darling,” Freddie confirmed. “And when your name appears on Roger’s wing, I’ll add it to the painting.”

Brian frowned, his eyes not meeting Freddie’s. “And what if my name doesn’t appear?”

Freddie took the canvas from Brian’s hands and set it down on the coffee table. “I’ll write your name anyway,” Freddie reassured the younger man. “I don’t care what writing shows up, you’re still his purpose. You’re my purpose. You’re are John’s purpose. No m-”

Freddie was cut off as Brian hugged him with all his strength. 

~

Brian didn’t know what to expect when Roger invited him over for a sleepover. He’s been dating the three of them for nearly two months and there’s been some chaste kisses and some not chaste kisses. The three of them never push for anything more. Brian’s not sure if they want to take things slow or are leaving it in his hands to decide the pace.

The walk to the Angel’s flat was nice. The temperature had cooled down and the sun was not as hot. Brian was thankful for that, he wasn’t about to show up covered in swear after he spent the early afternoon freshening up for tonight. In case things went in a sexy direction.

Brian stopped in his tracks and felt a rush of guilt spread over body. Brian lost his virginity to Charlie when they were both 17 and they had slept together a few times after that. They wanted to be together more but were both afraid of catching feels, fearing that Charlie’s purpose might lead him away from Brian. Not that it mattered, Brian fell in love with Charlie and then he vanished.

Walking over the bridge, Brain decided to sit on the ledge to calm himself down before heading over to Roger’s.

“Charlie,” Brian whispered, looking up to the sky. “You know me. You know I can’t move on until you let me know you’re not mad.”

_Nothing._

Brian didn’t even mind that there was a couple a few feet from from. He didn’t care if they thought he’s crazy. 

“Maybe I should have fought harder for you to stay in England,” Brian said to the sky. “Maybe my mum taking you away screwed everything up. I’m sorry, Charlie.”

 _Nothing._ Well a few whispers from the nearby couple.

“You and Roger are very similar,” Brian added, his voice growing harsh. “He almost vanished. He has two purposes already and a third one that we don’t quite know what it is yet. I want it to be me, I want that so badly it hurts. I also don’t want it to be me cos I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _Nothing._ The couple had gotten up during his rant, mumbling something along the lines of ‘bloody weirdo’.

Brian hopped off the ledge and took one last look at the sky. “Charlie,” Brian said, his voice soft and warm. “Happy 27th birthday.”

~

Roger and John cooked while Brian and Freddie drank wine and talked about different guitar solos. The evening was perfect and sweet and slightly romantic. Roger had bought them all flowers and pulled out their chairs for them. He served them all dinner while John joked about his Angel urges. 

“They are a bit over bearing lately,” Roger admitted, his cheeks flushed red. “Sorry.”

Freddie snorted. “I love them. I’m treated like a prince.”

The banter went back and fourth through dinner and during the movie. The atmosphere shifted even more lovey dovey and romantic when John sat mostly on Freddie’s lap, who was snuggled up closely to Roger. Brian took a seat on the other side of Roger and snuggled up closey. Roger had his wings draped around them all and his head rested on Brian’s head. 

The movie was quickly abandoned and replaced with a heavy snogging session. Brian and Roger started kissing, the older man grinding against Roger’s thigh while John straddled Freddie and attacked the older mans mouth. At some point they all switched positions and swapped partners. Brian’s never been more turned on his life. He felt slightly silly for how fast his orgasm came but the other were clearly effected just as much. The four of them coming with another mans hand in their in their pants like teenagers. 

After a quick clean up, Freddie carried a very sleepy John to their bedroom, leaving Brian alone with the Angel. Who looked even more beautiful with his swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and messy hair. 

“Our bed isn’t big enough for four men,” Roger admitted. “We barely fit three of us on it.”

Brian nodded, not surprised he wasn’t sleeping in the bed with them.

“I’ll sleep in Deaky’s old room with you,” Roger said, getting up off the couch and reaching a hand out for Brian. “I cannot wait to snuggle you.”

Roger gave Brian some of John’s clothes to sleep in and the two of them jumped into the bed together. Brian laid his head on Roger’s bare chest and Roger rubbed the older mans back. Brian forgot the feeling of safety and trust he gets from laying with an Angel like this. He traced patterns on Roger’s lower abdomen, finding comfort in the rise and fall of his chest.

“Roger,” Brian said quietly, sitting up on the bed.

“Yes, Bri.”

“Where do you think Angels go when they vanish?”

Roger sat up more and turned on the bedside lamp. “I don’t know,” Roger admitted. “Where do you think they go?”

“Charlie and I were younger when we came up with the idea that they go somewhere that resembles their wings,” Brian explained, suddenly feeling silly. “Charlies wings were black with specs of silver, they looked like the night sky. When we were kids Charlie said if he were to ever vanish he would probably go to the sky. He said he’d watch over me and always be there if I needed to talk. I told him it was silly to say that cos he probably wouldn’t vanish.”

Brian could see tears in Roger’s eyes.

“Bri,” Roger said, reaching out to touch the older mans face. “I’m sorry.”

Brian leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “Rog, please. Give me something. Where did you think you were gonna go?”

Roger laid down and pulled Brian back down to his chest. The Angel ran his fingers through Brian’s curls.

“I thought that Angels who vanish go to a better place,” Roger sighed. “A place where no one would mock them or pick out their feathers. A place where they are treated kindly and they where loved unconditionally. A placed filled with other like them and they can all watch over their loved ones.”

Brian loved that. He loved that a little more than what he and Charlie came up with as kids.

“I imagine the Angels who vanish are some place happy,” Roger said. Brian could hear the Angels smile. “I bet Charlie is happy. I bet he’s right proud of you.”

Brian smiled into Roger’s chest. He hasn’t felt this calm and at peace since before Charlie vanished. His mind started to wander to sleep when Roger nudged him back awake.

“Did John tell you about the transfer Angel from the US?”

Brian mumbled out a yes.

“I told him about my third purpose and he said ‘it’s probably that Brian fellow you’re dating’,” Roger said, Brian taking more interest suddenly. “I had them draw what they think my third purpose is. He drew the four of us on a bench and him sitting on the moon watching us.”

Brian is sure his heart stopped beating. He knows Roger can’t say he wants Brian to be his purpose.

“That’s really sweet,” Brian cooed. “Did you keep it?”

“Of course,” Roger said proudly. “The kid is really talented and I always say he’s gonna be a well known artist one day. And I get to say I have a Charlie Burns original.”

Roger kept talking about the other drawings the kids made but Brian couldn’t hear a thing. All he could do is think about that has to be a sign from his Charlie. 

It has to be. This is Charlies way of saying ‘ _go for it Bri_ ’.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's 27th birthday and Roger's third purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever and half to update but I finally did! I think there's going to be two more chapters. Very sad this is almost over!
> 
> As always, did a shit job proofreading. What can ya do? 
> 
> Find me on tumblr Mother-mercury44 :)

Roger always thought Brian was a mysterious bloke from the first day he met him on the ledge. Putting together the pieces of Brian’s life was like putting together a jigsaw. A jigsaw where you have to go out looking for all the pieces and there is no image to go off of. While it’s been difficult and Roger wanted to pluck his own feathers off, he’s quite proud of how well he’s done and how far Brian has come. 

The curly haired human once held onto his own pieces of his jigsaw, not wanting anyone to touch them. With a little love from Roger (and his two boyfriends whom Roger found out where sneaking off to Brian’s without him), Brian has managed let go of the pieces and allowed the others to place them for him.

As well as things were going with Brian, Roger noticed that something changed after that night he and Brian laid together in bed.

Brian didn’t leave after that night. Yeah, he stopped at home to pick up clean clothes and check his post. But for the most part, he lives at their flat. The four of them rotating who slept with who so no one was alone. Sorting out who was cooking dinner what days and delegating chores. The four of then while very different, seemed to fit together just absolutely perfectly.

The Angel isn’t quite sure if they’re boyfriends with Brian yet. Or just dating. Roger tries not to let that cloud his mind.

“So Bri,” John said casually over Sunday morning breakfast. “Are you our boyfriend now?”

Roger shot John a look before tending to Brian, who was choking on his coffee.

“Cos it feels like you are,” John added.

Roger felt a Brian ramble coming on and decided to interfere before he could start. 

“You don’t have to answer that,” Roger smiled, running a calming hand up and down his back. Even though Roger so desperately wanted Brian to answer the question.

Brian smiled to himself. “I’d love to be boyfriends with you three. You all make me so happy.”

Not caring how over dramatic he’s being, Roger dropped himself into Brian’s lap. Letting his wings knock into the taller man and his halo rest uncomfortably on Brian’s shoulders. The older man rubbed circles into his hips and Roger could feel himself melting. Brian’s touch always felt like warm honey dripping on his skin. 

And every time Brian touched Roger and Roger felt that warm honey feeling, he had to resist the urge to grab his wing and look to see if Brian’s name appeared. 

The other two men grabbed them by the hands and led them to their bedroom, abandoning breakfast to spend some quality time together as boyfriends. Not that they haven’t been doing that already. They’ve already shared dozen and dozen kisses and hand jobs and snuggles and blowjobs, but it’s nice to have the official label.

Roger can’t help but feel like this is where he belongs, right here with his three lovers.

-

The three of them helped Brian officially move out of his flat and into theirs. Their flat felt warmer with Brian, it felt complete with him. The three of them didn’t miss the way Brian called their flat ‘ _home_ ’ every chance he got and how Brian even referred to his three lovers as home.

And Roger couldn’t agree more.

Home is the four of them squished on the couch while watching some movie Freddie insisted on. Home is the four of them laying on a blanket in the park, soaking up the sun and singing too loud. 

Home is the four of them where ever, whenever. 

“Rog,” Brian whined as the Angel continued to stare at the two different loaves of bread. “Just pick one so we don’t spend the rest of our lives here. I want to go home already, we’ve been out all day.”

Roger waved a dismissive hand and continued to pretend to be interested in the nutrient facts of both loaves. He left his two boyfriends in charge of getting a few things done at the flat, which Roger is hoping wasn’t a mistake, and told them he’ll keep Brian distracted for the afternoon. The pair have habit of rolling around naked in bed rather than getting the to do list done and Roger really doesn’t want to come home to the two things not done.

“Which bread do you think Deaky would fancy,” Roger asked, knowing full well his youngest lover prefers one type of bread only.

Brian rolled his eyes and moved over to the Angel. “He likes this kind,” Brian explained, grabbing a third loaf of bread.

The blond raised an eyebrow. “Not surprised you know that,” Roger smiled, grabbing the bread from his boyfriend. “You two have been spending a lot of one on one time together.”

“Oi,” Brian said playfully. “It’s not like I’m playing favorites. John’s been clinging to me a lot recently, not that I’m complaining.”

Roger watched the older man carefully with a raised eye brow, waiting for Brian to answer the question he didn’t have to ask.

“No we aren’t having sex, Rog.”

Roger grinned at the older man before walking further down the aisle to stare at the different types of peanut butter for 20 minutes.

Eventually Brian caught on that the Angel was purposefully taking his time and Roger kept explaining that nothing was going on

“Is it Fred? He’s mad at me that Deaky’s been sleeping in his old bed with me,” Brian said softly. Roger hated seeing the older mans shoulders drop. “I told you guys I’m fine sleeping alone until we figure out the bed situation.”

The three decided that they would rotate sleeping together, not wanting anyone (Brian) to feel left out. The curly haired human doesn’t have the greatest mental health and they don’t want to give him any reason to doubt his place in their relationship. Over the past week, Deaky has been refusing to to give up sleeping in bed with Brian. Not giving much of a reasoning and no one dared to fight the youngest on it. Roger and Freddie have noticed John has been attached to Brian’s hip. Going to the shops with him, sitting next to him on the couch, choosing to snuggle up close to him, and asking Brian to sit with him when he tinkers with home DIY projects. Roger always knew they’d be close, both into science and a bit on the quieter side. 

Neither him or Freddie mind one bit. They all care for and love each other the same. Even if Brian hasn’t said the “ _L_ ” word yet, they know he loves them all equally.

Lost in his own thoughts, Roger was met with a Brian and his big frown.

Closing the small gap between them, Roger pulled the older man down to his eye level and gently kissed his frown. He’ll never quite get over how soft and sweet Brian’s lips are and how the older man melts into the kiss. 

“Fred’s not mad at you,” Roger said truthfully into his lips. “I just wanted to spend some time with you, alone. Without John attached to your hip or Freddie stroking your curls.”

While that last part is true, it’s not the real reason Roger needed him out of the flat. 

Brian let out a sigh. “If you say so, Rog.”

Roger kissed him once more. “I do. Now let’s go pick out new shampoo.”

-

Walking back into their flat, Roger was concerned when he heard two of his lovers arguing in the bedroom. Roger and Brian dropped the bags on the table and jogged into the bedroom.

Freddie was stood on the bed holding Mr. George in front of his face while John sat on the flow organizing what looked like a stack of cards and letters and pictures.

“Fred, when a box says please keep out you should keep your nose out of it,” John said, sounding very irritated. “Not dive into someone’s personal belongings.”

Freddie snorted. “Boyfriends don’t do privacy. Besides if I never went in the box how would we have found out Brian’s birthday is soon?”

Roger turned from his silent place in the doorway to face Brian who was pale. “When’s your birthday,” Roger frowned.

Freddie and John both gasped, completely unaware of the two on the doorway.

Brian didn’t answer, just walked with his head down to gather up the contents spilled on the floor. Roger joined him on the ground, letting his wings fall over his own shoulders. His plan to have his two lovers move Brian’s belongings into the master bedroom as well as push the two beds together to make one big bed were spoiled as now the curly haired human was trying to hide his tears and he picked up the cards and letters and placed them gently into the box. 

Roger grabbed Brian’s hands, effectively stopping him. “You can cry,” Roger said softly. “I don’t know what this box is but it’s okay if you want to cry.”

Freddie dropped to sit on his bum, still holding the cat against his body. Roger gave his oldest lover a raised eyebrow and Freddie showed his face into the cat’s fur. 

“Roger asked us to move you into the room as a surprise,” John said turning to face Brian. “We moved your bed in here to make a one big bed for the four of us. Fred found this box and opened it, cos he’s a right brat. I’m sorry Brian, we respect your privacy. We really do. I’m sorry.”

Roger let Brian’s hands go and he watch as his hands retreat to a birthday card with a big 24 on the front. They all watched as Brian opened the card trace over the hand written note on the bottom and Charlie’s signature on the bottom. The Angel took a guess on the box being things Charlie had given him over the years. He could see why Freddie was mortified for peaking into the box and why John was so upset with Fred.

“I’m sorry, Bri,” Freddie said softly, making his way down to the floor. 

“It’s alright,” Brian said closing the card, his face wet with tears. 

Roger leaned over to hug him, squeezing him tighter than he normally would. “It’s not alright if you’re sad. Talk to us Bri, please.”

The other two joined the bone crushing hug, all taking turns kissing Brian and wiping his tears away. The tears stopped falling and Brian let gave them a smile in return.

“Charlie loved birthdays,” Brian started. “We made enormous deals out of each others birthdays. He asked to celebrate his 25th birthday early cos he knew he was gonna vanish. And we did celebrate early, then he did vanish.”

Roger felt his stomach twist in knots, knowing that that could easily happened to him. His wings shook just thinking about it. 

“He wasn’t here for my 25th, the last birthday card I have from him is from my 24th,” Brian added, holding up the card as if for proof. “The last birthday I celebrated.”

The room fell silent as they all took in Brian’s words. 

“Do you want to celebrate your birthday this year,” John asked.

Brian shrugged his shoulders, not looking up from the card.

The Angel didn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to help Brian realize how loved he is. He doesn’t know to help Brian realize it’s not his fault for what happened to Charlie. 

Roger just doesn’t know what to do.

“I’m gonna start dinner,” Brian said getting up from the floor, leaving the box on the ground.

Once Brian left the room, Freddie crawled over to Roger and laid his head on Roger’s shoulder. The Angel bopped his halo on Fred’s head.

“You bloody wanker,” Roger said, bopping his halo against his head again. “These aren’t love bops either, you tit.”

-

Dinner went as Roger expected. Brian was quiet, Freddie never stopped apologizing, John rolled his eyes at Freddie, and Roger tried get them all to act normal. There was no after dinner movie as usual, instead Brian retreated to the bedroom, leaving the other three in the kitchen.

Roger followed the older man, not caring if he didn’t want company. 

“Hey, Bri,” Roger said softly, walking over to the bed and sitting down facing Brian’s back. 

“I over reacted,” Brian said mostly into the pillow. “I just get so emotional and protective over anything that has to do with Charlie.”

Roger kicked his trousers off and cuddled up behind Brian, pulling the taller man into his arms. He was expecting Brian to pull away, instead the human plastered his back to the Angels chest.

“You have every right to feel how you want to feel when it comes to Charlie,” Roger explained. “Freddie shouldn’t have gone through your box. It could have been dead bugs or collection on butt plugs. Not his right to open something that doesn’t belong to him.”

The human chuckled and wiped the few tears that fell from his eyes. Roger squeezed him tighter as they laid in silence. The silence didn’t last long before the other two joined them in the bed. John snuggled up to Brian’s face and Fred snuggled up behind the youngest. Roger was hoping that they could all just go to bed and wake up refreshed in the morning, but he knows Fred too well to know that the oldest won’t let it go.

“Brian,” Freddie said softly, reaching across John to hold Brian’s hand. “Have you really not celebrated a birthday since your 24th?”

“Yeah,” Brian answered sadly. “My mums in New York and my dad never got over her having to leave, not that they cared to celebrate it before. Charlie was my closest and basically only friend. He’s the only one who made a point to celebrate my birthday.”

Roger could heart the heartbreak in Brian’s voice. Not sure how to fix everything, the Angel leaned down and placed a few chaste kisses to Brian’s neck. 

The bed rocked slightly and Roger could barely make out Freddie squeezing closer to John to get close to Brian and himself. Roger followed his movement and plastered himself against Brian’s back even more than he already way. Roger let his wings rest behind him and his halo rest above Brian’s head, giving the appearance that Brian is an Angel. The bed was big enough now and they didn’t have to sleep this close together. But something about keeping Brian snugged tightly in between them made Roger feel like he was keeping the curly haired human safe.

Goodnight kisses were given and received by all four of them. Roger tilted Brian’s head back to him and placed a wet kiss to his lips, melting into Brian’s lips. Like he did every time they kissed.

“Night Bri,” Roger said into the humans lips. “I love you.”

Roger’s eyes shot open when he realized what he had said. He meant it. He felt this way for quite some time now, just never got around to telling him. Freddie and Deaky have told Roger they also love Brian. The three of them avoided telling Brian how they truly felt, not wanting to frighten him off. 

“I didn’t mean to say that,” Roger said quickly. “I mean I do love you. Very much. I was just going to wait to tell you. Today has been a rough day, let’s just go to sleep.”

Brian continued to stare at Roger, looking very small. 

“I love you, Brian,” John said, breaking the near uncomfortable silence. “Every day I want to tell you. I want to tell you after every kiss. I want to tell you to fill every silence. I love you. I love you so bloody much.”

The soft light from Roger’s halo lit up the room just enough for Roger to see a few tears fall from Brian’s eyes. His beautiful eyes that Roger usually hates to see tears fall from. These tears are different though. They are accompanied with a small smile. 

“I know you probably want to kick my arse for opening that box,” Freddie said. “But I love you, so so much. It almost hurts how much I love you.”

The three of them watched Brian sit up with his back against the headboard and rub the tears out of his eyes. Roger sat up next on his knees next to Brian, cupped his face, and kissed his tears. 

“We love you,” Roger said between kisses.

Brian grabbed the Angels hands off his face and looked at him in the eyes. “I love you,” Brian finally spoke. “All of you. Love you all more than the air in my lungs. You have given me so much and make me feel things I haven’t felt in years. I never thought I would feel this way again.”

Before Roger could attack Brian’s mouth with his own, John wedged his way in between the two of them. John always started off every kiss trying to be the dominate one but quickly giving over dominance and letting whatever lover he’s kissing take over. He let the two of them go at each other and crawled over to Freddie who was staring with wide eyes.

“Hi lover,” Freddie moaned, running his hand up and down Roger’s sides. “I love you.”

Roger let his head fall backwards and his eyes flutter shut with Freddie’s touches and the sweet moans coming from his other two lovers. He let his hands wander over Freddie’s bulge, teasing him over his briefs before pulling them down and wrapping a hand around the other mans cock. Roger took one last look at the other two and saw John’s head bobbing up and down between Brian’s legs while the older man lightly thrust into John’s mouth. 

Turning back to focus on Freddie and his cock, Roger kissed Freddie’s lips once more before directing the older man to sit next to Brian so he could mimic his Deaky love. 

The most perfect way to christen the new bed. 

-  
  
“Are you sure about this,” Freddie said biting his nails. 

Roger looked down from his place on the chair. “He didn’t celebrate his last two birthdays,” Roger explained. “Charlie made birthdays special for him. Charlie is gone so now it’s my job. Well our job cos you two like to think he’s our purpose.”

“Just cos we’re humans doesn’t mean we don’t get purposes,” John said breathlessly.

The youngest man insisted on blowing up 28 black and white balloons himself. John explained that they need they 28th one for good luck and that black and white to look like stars in the night sky. Freddie has been hesitant about the idea of throwing him a birthday party since he peaked inside the Brian’s box. 

They lucked out with Brian having exams all morning and early afternoon. The curly haired man was rather grumpy when he left for the day while his three lovers got to sleep in. Roger woke up long enough to wish him a happy birthday. 

Immediately after he left, Roger got to work cleaning the flat and breaking out the decorations that were hidden in the guest bedroom closet. John went back and fourth from decorating and prepping dinner and the cake. Freddie continued to bite his nails and doubt the party all together. 

Roger was most proud of his gift. The three of them went in together to buy Brian a new telescope. An idea they all came up with together. 

Looking at his two purposes working so hard to make sure Brian is happy pulled at his heart. Roger is still is not convinced that this is life. That if it weren’t for these two men in front of him, he would vanish in a week or so His halo would for sure be burnt out and his wings would be so terribly faded that they would look dirty. He would be gone without a trace.

It was so close to happening to him and Roger can’t help but feel overwhelmed and a little guilty.

“What’s going on inside that head of yours,” John asked tying the last balloon. 

Roger shook his head. “Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you two.”

Freddie walked over to him with a cheeky grin on his face, swaying his hips to the music playing softly in the background. 

“ _Oh lover_ , tell me more,” the older man said, grabbing Roger by the hips and flushing their bodies together.

Roger cupped Freddie’s face and gave him a kiss to silence him.

“Sexy time later,” John said with an eye roll. “We aren’t finished and he’s going to be home soon.” 

“Birthday sex,” Freddie sang to the room.

-

“I told you to let me brush them out before you went to bed last night,” John scowled. “I told you. I tell you every night, Rog.”

Roger flinched at a sharp tug of his wings, praying that none if his feathers will fall out while John brushes them out. 

Brian’s due home any second and Roger went to change out of his pajamas finally, only to realize his wings were a right mess. Which is why Freddie and John have four hands gently trying to untangle and brush them out.

“I’ll never get over seeing my name on your wing,” Freddie said, stopping working. “Beautiful.”

“Fred,” John said sounding rather annoyed.

“Can’t wait till Brian’s name appears,” Freddie continued.

Roger closed his eyes, wanting so badly to agree with Fred out loud. Wanting so badly to scream form the roof tops how much he wants Brian’s name on his wing. 

“It’ll be the day our little family is complete,” John added sweetly. 

“It doesn’t matter. Our family is already complete with the four of us,” Roger said, his eyes still closed.

Two pairs of arms wrapper around, squeezing him and his wings gently. Trying not to ruffle and bunch them. 

Their sweet moment was disrupted by knocking on their front door, knowing full well it was Brian. They had shoved a chair under the door knob to stop him from coming in. The three of them raced to the door and removed the chair, greeting the birthday boy with bear hugs and kisses in their door way.

A chorus of ‘ _happy birthday’s_ ’ and sounds of wet kisses filled the hallway. 

“Thank you,” Brian said with a smile once they parted from the hug, his cheeks were flushed. 

“Come on in, darling. Time to celebrate,” Freddie exclaimed, dragging the curly haired human into the house. 

The three of them deck the birthday boy in a party hat and a sash, making it very clear that today is his birthday. Freddie opened up beers for them all while John explained in detail of all the appetizers he made. The youngest explained the black and white theme and how it’s supposed to be space.

Brian looked around the room with a child like gaze and a smile on his face.

“Do you like it,” Roger asked, shifting from foot to foot.

“I love it,” Brian said quickly. “I love it so much and I love you three so much.”

The four of them celebrated Brian’s 27th birthday by drinking too much beer and eating too much food. Swapping stories about Brian or telling the curly haired man just how much they love him. They’ve made plans for the future and talked about how they want to celebrate when Brian finished his   
PhD. All while Brian had the happiest and dopiest smile on his face. 

Roger’s favorite part was giving Brian his gift.

Brian immediately took the telescope out of the box and sat on the floor to assemble it. John followed him down the ground, never being one to pass up the opportunity to put something together. 

Roger and Freddie moved the kitchen to get the cake and candles to bring them into the living room.

After they finished singing happy birthday, Brian looked at the flame on the two candles.

“Suppose to blow them out, love,” Roger said with a raised eye brow.

“I don’t know what to wish for,” Brian said stumbling over his words. “I have everything I could ever want. It would be greedy to wish for more.” 

“You can be greedy on your birthday,” Freddie chimed in.

Brian looked as if he was about to blow them out over five times, but stopping himself before he could. A look of frustrated was stuck on his face and Brian was clearing getting stuck in his own head, like he always does. His brows furred and his nose scrunched up, looking absolutely adorable. 

“Somebody else blow them out,” Brian said, sitting on his heels. “Rog, your birthday is soon, you do it.”

The three stared at the birthday boy, wondering why blowing out birthday candles had escalated to this. 

“The last time I blew out candles, I wished that I was Charlie’s purpose. I wasn’t and nearly a year later he vanished. And that crushed me. I don’t want to make a birthday wish. I don’t want to blow them out.”

Roger let out an exaggerated sigh before crawling in front of Brian. The Angel placed two firm grips on to his shoulders and look directly into Brian’s crazy eyes.

“Brian,” Roger said firmly. “I’m not going any where. You are not going anywhere. I am here for you and you are here for me. I’m going to take care of you until the day I die. Blowing out those candles with a wish is a fun and silly thing to do. Wish for a bigger cock or a promotion or for the stars to be visible at all times.” 

Brian stubbornly stared at Roger, like he didn’t believe the Angel.

“Let’s blow them out together,” John offered. “Then we can all wish for something.”

And that’s what they did. The four of the blew out the candles that were nearly melted all the way down. The cake is covered in wax.

But Brian is happy and that is what matters. 

The sat on the floor eating their cake and feeding it to each other. The only light was a street light coming in from the window and Roger’s not so dimly lit halo. Freddie purposely put some of the frosting on his boyfriends noses so he could lick it off them. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a spaz sometimes,” Brian said after Freddie finished licking his nose. “I never really dealt with losing Charlie and I-”

“We wouldn’t want you any other way,” Roger said truthfully. “We are always here if you want to talk about any of it.”

Brian let out a deep sigh and soft smile.

“After Charlie vanished, I didn’t want to turn 25. I didn’t want to turn 26. I didn’t want to live in a world where I get older and Charlie isn’t here,” Brian explained, breaking each other hearts as he spoke. “I didn’t think I’d survive without him and if I could, I didn’t want to.”

Roger wiped the tears that escaped Brian’s eyes. 

“I didn’t think I’d make it to 27 and I feel guilty for still being alive,” Brian explained. “But I’m here. And that’s cos of you three. You did that. You three gave me a reason to turn 27.”

While Brian had stopped crying, the other three had started. Not entirely sure how to respond to something so terribly sad becoming so incredibly positive and heart warming. 

“Brian,” Roger cooed. “I can’t believe that-”

Roger stopped mid sentence as Freddie tackled him to the ground, effectively ruining the sweet and sentimental moment.

“Don’t you see,” Freddie said out of breath. “The room is brighter of your halo.”

Roger cocked his head up trying to see if he could see the difference. His head dizzy from Freddie’s tackle didn’t help him. Brian stare at him, looking just as confused as he is. 

John grabbed his wings and showed them to the room. “Look at these colors,” John cooed, running his finger tips over the more vibrant colors. “Get your arse off him Fred. Let me check the writing.”

While Roger doesn’t like to be man handled, he makes the exception for his lovers. Especially right now since the Angel is rather confused over what happened in the last 20 seconds. 

Freddie moved off him and John quickly check the Angels wing.

“Look at this,” John said in awe, gesturing for Brian to look. “Look at that, it say **_Bri x_**.”

Brian ran his fingers over his own name, almost as if he was trying to wipe off the writing. Like he didn’t believe it was truly there. Roger ran his fingers over Brian’s name before clasping his hand with Brian’s

“You’re my third purpose,” Roger stated, choking out a dry sob. 

“ _Oh thank God,_ ” Brian said quickly before crashing his lips into Rogers.

-

Brian finally had sex with them that night. There were gentle kisses and love bops. Their legs were always intertwined and they were always touching one another. Freddie and John rolled around with each other, John ending up in Freddie’s lap while the older man gently opened him up. 

Roger ended up in Brian’s, his wings held back giving Brian a good view of his own name.

“What do you want, Rog,” Brian asked breathlessly. 

“Want you inside of me,” Roger moaned as Brian suck on his neck. “Please.”

Brian moved so he was seated next to Freddie and Roger climbed back onto his lap. The two younger ones held hands as they bounced on the older ones cocks. All swapping kisses between moans.

They all finished with another ones name on their lips.

After cleaning themselves up a bit, they all snuggled up to each other. Holding onto each other as tightly as they could. Roger and Brian laid in the middle with the other two of their other sides. 

The Angels three lovers drifted off before he did. Brian fell asleep with his hand placed gently over the three names on Roger’s wing. Which made Roger’s heart beat out of his chest.

While the Angel laid there incredibly happy and proud of his three purposes. He couldn’t help but notice the room still was pretty dark. Meaning his halo didn’t return to it’s full brightness. And if his halo didn’t go back to being oh so bright, that meant his wings were still a faded rainbow color. Roger assumed finding his first purpose his halo and wings would go back to how they looked before. 

Roger thought he would be beautiful again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger feels a lot of things and doesn't know how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not sure how long it's been but hey at least I updated! I finished school and am officially and Licensed Dental Hygienist in the state of Illinois. Now that I'm done, my life has officially calmed down for the first time in nearly three years. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient and please enjoy the penultimate chapter! I am so very sad this is nearly over but I do have another part I plan to eventually write! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr Mother-mercury44

Five days have passed since finding out Brian is his third purpose.

Five days of uncontrollable happiness and love and affection. His three lovers pampered him and showed just how thankful they are for their Angel. And Roger returned his thankfulness right back. The four of them loving up on each other as if it was the last time they would be together. Which is far from what is happening. The three of them have stopped the Angel from vanishing. The fate that would be Roger’s if these three men didn’t come into his life. 

Roger is happy and forever grateful for the names of his wings. _His purposes._

But that hasn’t stopped the Angel from staring at him self in the dark bathroom to see if his halo has gotten any brighter. He is constantly comparing old photos of himself to his wings now, seeing if they have the same vibrant rainbow colors they once had. While his halo is brighter and his wings have a bit more color than the day before found his first purpose, they still haven’t gone back to their initial brightness and colorfulness. His wings still are droopy, no matter how hard he tries to keep them up.

His purposes don’t seem to mind that he hasn’t gone back to his original beauty. Though maybe it’s cos they only know him like this; a broken halo and broken wings. 

The high of finding out Brian is his third purpose kept him going for five days. It could only keep him up and distracted from how he felt about his outside appearance for so long. The low hit him hard and drained all the energy the Angel had. Leaving him feeling quite useless as he laid in bed, ignoring the calls from his lovers from the kitchen.

“Rog,” Freddie whispered from the door. “Are you feeling well?”

The Angel let out a groan and gave his first purpose a thumbs up.

Freddie walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he pushed back the blonds hair. “Everything alright, darling?”

“Yeah, just tired.”

Freddie kissed his forehead before walking towards the door. “The three of us will be home after work later,” Freddie explained. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Roger listened as the three left the flat. He rolled over and pulled the duvet over his face.

-

It was around noon when Roger finally got up and got himself ready for the day the best he could. Neglecting to brush out his feathers last night and this morning have left his wings a right mess. A mess he couldn’t be arsed to fix.

He moped around the flat, taking old pictures of him out the frames. He’s been meaning to replace them with current pictures. And getting rid of pictures that remind him of how he used to look might help him feel better. Or at least he hopes. He tossed them in the bin since he couldn’t be bothered to save them.

By early afternoon, Roger felt like the walls of the flat were caving in on him. He got in Brian’s car and drove to his mums, hoping her kind words could help him feel better. His three lovers do nothing but tell him how beautiful he is every single day. He wonders if they mean it or if they feel obligated to tell him these things cos their his purposes. He has a hard time believing that they really do find his broken halo and broken wings beautiful.

The Angel used the drive to clear his head of the mean and hurtful things he thought of himself. He thought about how lucky he is that not only does he have three purposes who he loves and they love him back. But three purposes who also love one another. Roger has heard horror stories of Angels having multiple purposes and the purposes hating each other or fighting the Angel for their attention. 

So Roger considers himself lucky. Very fucking lucky.

Pulling up to his mums house put an immediate smile on his face. Seeing the Angel children running around outside the house with smiles on their faces made his heart happy. He dreamily sighed at the thought of having his own children one day. That is if his three lovers want kids with him. While his dimly lit halo and faded wings are not genetic, Roger wonders if he can pass it down still. Would his lovers risk bringing a broken Angel into this world? His lopsided halo is probably genetic and has caused Roger a great deal of hurt his whole life. He doesn’t think he could risk putting a child through that.

Roger mingled with the children, some he’s known for ages while some are new additions to the family. He loved their expressions of awe when he told them the quick story of how he found his three purposes. 

Not one child questioned his appearance. Not one child made a remark about his crooked halo. His mum has always been anal when it came to teaching them manners.

“Look at you, Roger Taylor,” His mother cooed as he walked into the house. “My favorite Angel who was convinced he had not one purpose, comes strolling back home with three written on his wing. His wings that aren’t brushed out.”

Roger shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at the table. He knew his mum would have harsh words to say about his ruffled feathers, still couldn’t be bothered to fix them. His mum handed him a cup of tea and took the seat next to him, gently placing her hand over his own.

“My sweet Roger,” His mother said softly. “What’s wrong?”

Roger let out a choked sobbed and poured his heart out to his mother.

All his feelings about feeling like he isn’t good enough for his three purposes. Not feeling beautiful anymore and wondering if his three lovers actually think he is beautiful. How he feels guilty for not loving his wings and halo anymore since the other option was vanishing. Nothing he said was in any order and wasn’t always coherent but his mum listened inventively. She gave his hand occasional squeezes and covered him with her one wing. Her wings that are strong and beautiful. Wings an Angel should have.

“I feel useless,” Roger admitted after he stopped crying. “I feel just as useless as I did before the first writing appeared on my wing.”

“But you’re not,” Winifred replied. “You are here to look after and love those three whose names are written on your wing. You are so far from useless, love.”

Roger sighed.

“And for your looks,” Winifred continued. “You are beautiful, Roger. Every little bit about you, especially that halo of yours. Your wings could have four feathers and your halo could burn out completely and you’d you still be the most stunning Angel. I know the other three tell you the same thing every day. I just wish you’d believe us.”

Roger rubbed his eyes, squeezing a few tears out. “I can’t help that I don’t feel beautiful or that I feel bloody useless. Nine months ago I thought I would vanish now, I came to terms with that. I feel like I shouldn’t be here. I want to be here and I’m so happy I am here. I just don’t know, I’m a little confused.”

His mum pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Roger let himself melt into the hug and let his mum support his body weight. She pulled away first and place her hands onto his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.

“I think you have to come to terms with everything,” she explained. “And no one can really help you with that. That’s something you have to do yourself. Now me me take care of those feathers for you."

While he doesn’t quite agree with his mum, Roger left her house feeling slightly better. He drove around a bit, not really thinking about anything besides the cool summer air hitting his face or how smooth Brian’s car drives. It wasn’t until he was closer to home and he stopped at a park that he started to think.

Think about everything from the last nine months and how much his life had changed. How that one day changed his entire life. Three accidental bump ins with three different blokes changed his life. If he didn’t go to pick up his check on his day off, Roger would have never met Freddie. Had his feathers not ruffled from the wind, he would have never met John. And if Roger didn’t stop at the ledge, he would have never met Brian.

And all the other random and accidental meet ups that happened in the last nine months that led Roger to finding his three purposes. Three purposes he didn’t believe he would have. 

The Angel can’t quite believe he used to think he was a purposeless Angel. That his only fate in life was to vanish by his 25th birthday. It seems so silly that he used to think that way.

Roger couldn’t imagine a life without Freddie’s smile, John’s sarcastic comments, or Brian’s kindness. A life where he doesn’t get to snuggle with his three lovers every night isn’t one that Roger finds worth living. He hopes his purposes think he’s worth it. Even with a broken halo and broken wings. 

“ _Stop it_ ,” Roger mumbled to himself. “You’re here for a reason. Three bloody reasons.”

Holding his wing with one hand, he used to the other to trace over the three names that have appear over the last nine months. 

Not able to convince himself that he us supposed to be here, Roger went home. He was immediately greeted by his three lovers who were furious.

“Seriously Roger,” John shouted. “You leave for the day with Brian’s car and leave no note. Didn’t tell us you were leaving for the entire day. We thought something had happened.”

Brian stood to the side looking pale and terrified as steam blew out of John’s ears. Freddie held Mr. George, looking equally as angry as John.

Roger let out an exhausted groan.

“I knew you seemed down this morning, darling. I should have stayed home,” Freddie said, settling the cat down before walking over to the Angel. “What’s going on?”

Freddie gently caressed the Angels wings while leading the both over to the couch. They pair were quickly joined by Brian pressing himself to the blond’s side. John kept his feet planted firmly on the ground and his arms crossed against his chest. 

Roger rubbed his eyes. “I just feel bloody useless,” Roger stated for what felt like the 100th time today. “I don’t feel like I should be here. I don’t feel beautiful. I feel a lot of things lately and I just became overwhelmed. I went out to visit my mom.”

John’s face soften as he finished speaking. The younger man walked over and knelt down in front of Roger. “Rog,” the brunette sighed. “You gotta talk to us. We are all here for you, just like you’ve been here for us.”

“Your our purpose too,” Freddie added.   
  
Before Roger could explain to them what was on the tip of his tongue, he found himself being wrapped by three different pairs of arms. Usually a hug from his lovers could erase any pain the Angel felt. But Roger can’t help but feel as if they pity him. Or that maybe they wish they were another Angel’s purpose. An Angel who is beautiful. 

Roger managed to wiggle out of his lovers embrace, earning a raised eye brow and a couple of scowls.

“But I’m not your purpose and I never will be,” Roger snapped. “I know we joke but none of you will ever understand how I feel. So at the end of the day you are my purposes and I am not yours.”

The hurt look on his Deaky loves face made Roger’s stomach twist into a knot. His intentions were not to hurt any of them. He didn’t even want to imagine that hurt look on Brian or Freddie’s face.

“Obliviously, you are not our purpose,” Brian sniffled. “We know only Angels have purposes. But it’s nice to think that you are our purpose too. Right?”

Roger shuffled to face Brian, cupping the older mans face. “Of course, Bri. But there are some things that I feel, that you will never feel. And that’s good cos I wouldn’t want you to feel this way.”

“Let us in,” Brian said softly before kissing the Angel. “Open the damn door and let us in.”

The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast Roger nearly choked on them. His voice cracked as he talked about feeling useless and that he shouldn’t be here. That he isn’t a good enough Angel for them and that they deserve a better one. One that they don’t have to be ashamed of. 

By the time the words stopping falling out of his mouth, Roger was a mess. His face was soaked with tears and snot. He breathing was ragged and rapid. His wings had managed to bunch and ruffled up even more. But the tight grip around his shoulders and waist from his two older lovers arms never faltered. John hands never left his own. 

“Oh Rog,” Brian cooed. “I know what it’s like to feel guilty about being alive. You are here for us cos if you weren’t here, I don’t think any of us would be okay. I would either be sitting on the ledge waiting for a sign from Charlie or sitting alone in my flat, wasting away. You gave me a reason to live again.”

Roger’s shoulders relaxed for the first time in days.

“Who knows what the crowd of Angels would have done to me if you never stepped in? I don’t”, John chimed in. “I would still be with that tit of an ex of mine. I would still only know a bad touch when it comes to an Angel. You’ve been protecting me even before you knew me.”

Roger’s eyes welled up with happy tears.

“You promised to take care of me,” Freddie stated. “I promised to take care of you and love you, no matter what. Cos that’s what you do when you love someone.”

“I just thought that maybe my wings would gain their color back and my halo would brighten up,” Roger explained brokenheartedly. “I really really thought that I would be beautiful again once I found all my purposes. I want you three to be proud of me. I don’t want you to be embarrassed by me.”

There was a brief pause before his three lovers started to shower him with kind words and praise. All three of them agreeing that they love they he looks and how his looks have not a single thing to do with who he is as an Angel. Going on and on with every little thing they love about him. Roger felt silly for even thinking that his purposes may be embarrassed by his looks. He met them all when his halo and wings were at their worst and they still loved him for who he is. 

A weight was lifted off the Angels shoulders and he felt the best he's felt in a very long time. He glanced at his the three men who surrounded him and felt so incredibly grateful. He feels like this where he is supposed to be for the first time. He truly is here for a reason and those three reasons are here for him too.

“I didn’t mean to be so hurtful when I said-”

John shut him up with a soft kiss to his lips. “There’s not need to apologize,” John whispered into his lips. “Let’s just have ourselves a good cuddle. Let us show you how much we love you and just how beautiful we think you are.” 

Clothes were shed and Roger had every inch of his body kissed by three different lips. He tried to hold back his tears at first but quickly gave up and let them fall down his face. His three purposes didn’t mind, they took turns kissing them away. 

One thing led to another and Roger sat on John’s cock while holding hands with Freddie who was sat on Brian’s cock. John and Brian swapped kisses while Freddie and Roger mirrored them. None of them lasted long and not one of them cared.   
  
Roger lit up a post sex cigarette and shared it with Freddie. 

"Roger," Freddie said taking a drag. "Why were the pictures taken out of their frames a thrown in the bin?"

The Angles face flushed with embarrassment. "I couldn't stand to see what I used to look like anymore."

"Well I think you're sexier now anyways," Freddie said smirking. "Every time you stop by the stall I want you to fuck me on the spot, I wanna just bend over anything and let you take-"

“Soooo what are the big plans for tomorrow,” Brian asked before any of them started getting hard again. 

“While I am going to run out in the morning for a few things,” Roger said quickly. “I want to show you three just how forever grateful I am for you all. Tomorrow is all about you.”

A silence fell between them and Roger smiled to himself while thinking about all they things he wants to gift them and the sweet messages he is going to write in their cards. He thought about the flowers he wants to buy them.

It’s just the start of Roger thanking them and he can’t wait to thank them every single day for the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger comes to turns with a few things and sorta forgets one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I finally finished this! Sorry I took forever, life's been rough. This is multi pov's cos I liked it better that way and as alwaysssssssssss, I did a shit job of proofreading. But honestly, no one is allowed to be surprised by that. 
> 
> Please enjoy and find me on tumblr if you want mother-mercury44

One thing Roger will never understand is why they bothered to push the old single bed against the queen bed. 

They spend every night squished together and their legs all tangled up together. One of them always wakes up with a mouth full of Brian’s curls or Roger’s wings digging into their side. John molds himself against who ever is next to him while Freddie will lay spread eagle until he pulls one of them into his arms early in the morning. 

Not that Roger is complaining one bit. He loves spending every night with his lovers and observing all their sleeping habits. 

He loves even more that they are all deep sleepers. Which is why he was able to peel himself away from the John’s grip and remove Brian’s hair from his mouth without stirring any of them. The Angel left the bed and watched as John plastered himself against Brian’s chest. The youngest sighed contently and Freddie stretched his arms with groan before rolling over and bringing the duvet with him. 

As much as Roger would love to sit and watch his sleeping lovers, the Angel made plans with himself to go shopping for his three purposes.  
  
Though he couldn’t leave without giving each of them a soft kiss first and giving them all a soft little love tap with his halo. 

The Angels first stop was to the animal shelter he used to work at. While he was gutted when he was first shoved in the back, it turned out to be the best job he could ever have. A job that led him to Freddie, his first purpose.

To say that Freddie loves cats would be an understatement.

Freddie had a few too many cats before and was constantly adopting older cats. He wanted the last bit of their lives to be filled with love and attention and everything else they could ever need. He moved into Roger’s flat with no cats and quickly took to Mr. George. Freddie never mentioned anything but Roger knew the older man wanted another cat.

And Roger decided to surprise his lovers, mainly Freddie, with a new cat.

“Well, well, well,” Liz tsked the moment Roger walked through the doors. “Look at you! You’re glowing, Rog.”

Roger blushed, he’s still not quite used to people eyeing the three purposes written on his wings. It gives him that warm honey feeling and hearing it from a friend who saw him at his lowest really makes Roger feel good. Like really good. Warm honey all over. His wings shook as he felt goosebumps up his spine. 

The two caught up with each other while searching through the cat kennels to find the perfect friend for both Mr. George and Freddie. Which was not as easy task since the two are certified dives. 

“You’ve always been beautiful, Rog. But after finding your three purposes, you are breathtaking.”

“My halo and wings-” Roger started.

“You seriously aren’t complaining,” Liz playfully snapped while picking up a tri-colored tabby cat. “People would kill to look like you. Here is Delilah, she was dropped off two weeks after she was found injured on the street. A little shaky but very sweet.”

Roger gently took the cat from Liz and Delilah immediately snuggled up in his arms and buried her face in his wing.

“I’ll take her,” Roger said quickly.

Roger filled out the adoption paper work while Liz explained that she has to stay at the shelter for one more night to make sure her injuries had healed correctly. Liz explained that the three of them can pick her up tomorrow afternoon.

Liz was handed Roger a Polaroid picture of Delilah and Roger was on his way to his second stop.

-

  
**Freddie**

Sitting at the kitchen table holding Mr. George in one arm and his cuppa in the other, Freddie watched as John and Brian argued over if they should either try to bake a cake or just purchase one from a bakery.

He couldn’t be arsed to chime in when he was more worried about their choice in color for the decorations.

“Are we sure about the rainbow colors? I mean-” Freddie trailed off, biting his nail. 

John and Brian stopped bickering long enough to take into consideration what he had said. It had been a group decision to go for a rainbow theme and now after the events of last night, Freddie was second guessing them.

“Feels like salt in the wound,” Freddie said. “Don’t you think?”

John and Brian looked around the room and shook their heads in disagreement. The first time the two of them agreed on anything today.

“Rog loves rainbows,” John explained. “He’s been a rainbow in all our lives and his wings are rainbow in color. He may hate that they’re faded but I love them and I know you two love them.”

Freddie watched as Brian wrapped his arms around the youngest and place a kiss to his cheek. He still wasn’t convinced but he was clearly going to be out voted so he put it to rest. 

“I just want today to be perfect,” Freddie said nervously.

“I know,” Brian said quietly with a hint of nervousness in his voice. “Me too.”

Freddie walked over to his lovers and pulled them into his arms, the three of them work so well together and that is all thanks to Roger. 

“What if it upsets him more?” John asked timidly into Brian’s chest.

Freddie tipped John’s chin so he could look his youngest lover in the eyes, he’ll never quite get over how young and sweet John is. And that he requires more guidance than himself or Brian.

“I think the rainbow décor is perfect, Deaky Love. Absolutely perfect,” Freddie cooed.

Even though Freddie wasn’t fully convinced, the smile on John’s face made Freddie happy. And he would be more than okay with taking full blame for the decorations if Roger hated them. 

Putting his worries to bed, Freddie helped his two lovers finish with the decorations, arranging the few gifts on the table, and arranging the bouquets of flower in a vase (which was his favorite task).

Looking around the flat, Freddie found himself being very pleased with how things have come together. Not just with the decorations and Brian and Deaky coming to an agreement that they should just make Roger a homemade cake but with the four of them as a whole. 

Freddie never expected his life to be this way, never ever. He didn’t know walking into the shelter that day that he would leave with a potential new business partner and not a new cat. He crossed his fingers and wished that he was this beautiful Angel’s purpose. Of course he had mentally prepared to not be if that day ever came. And of course Roger’s first purpose was to take care of him in domesticated bliss. 

Roger never once made fun of his teeth only ever loved the. Which made Freddie start to love his teeth. Roger never made fun of him for being shipped off and shunned from his fathers. Instead Roger made sure Freddie forever had a place that he could call home. That home is with Roger and the four walls of whatever shitty flat they live it.

Helping Roger find his other purposes always felt right to Freddie. He was never once jealous or angry or bitter. The Angel never forgot about him. Freddie always felt silly for saying things like “our purposes” cos he wasn’t an Angel. Roger never seemed to mind, in fact he encouraged it.

Freddie fell in love with Roger the first day he met him. There was no going back whether he was Roger’s purpose or not. He never expected to fall in love with Deaky and Brian but he so bloody glad he did.

The love Freddie has for these three men is something he thought he would never find. Paul convinced him that this was a love he didn’t deserve and love he would never find.

Stupid fucking Paul.

While Freddie still isn’t sure if he fully believes that he deserves these three men, he’ll take them anyway. He’s always been a bit greedy when it came to love. And Freddie will be greedy with love for the rest of his life if it meant having these three by his side. 

Freddie was pulled from his thoughts when his Deaky love shrieked when Brian put some on the batter on their youngest lovers nose.

“Fred,” Brain cooed. “Come help and maybe get a little dirty with us.”

Freddie walked over and pulled John down and close to his face, the proceeded to lick the frosting off his nose.

“Freddie,” John blushed. “What had you deep in thought over there?”

“Just looking at the view,” Freddie said picking up the recipe book.

The dark haired man didn’t miss the look Brian and Deaky shared.

“View?” The two said in unison.  
  
“My future, darlings,” Freddie sang. “My future with you three.”

  
**Roger**

“You’re out of biscuits,” Roger groaned.

The Angel should have made this his first stop, he knows those biscuits are the first to go and now it’s early afternoon and no biscuits.

The bakery is a bit out of his way but his three purposes love the biscuits form here, especially Brian. 

“You can wait a bit and I’ll have some freshly baked ones for you,” Jane smiled. “I’ll even throw in an extra dozen for my favorite Angel.”

Roger knew being a regular customer at this bakery would eventually pay off, even if he has to sit here for an hour. He remembers the first time he was given free sweets, it was the night after he broke up the crowd who was harassing Deaky. Since then Jane and Roger have grown quite close, while as close as you can get to someone when buying sweets from them four times a week for seven or so months.

“A special occasion today?”

Roger shook his head no. “Just surprising my purposes,” Roger explained. “They deserve it, you know? I had some doubt in myself lately as Angel and they’ve really been there for me.”

The Angel went on to explain in grave detail about his self doubt and insecurities. Jane had noticed the change in Roger’s appearance after finding, though she never specifically said it. She did shower him with compliments about his appearance and who he is on the inside. 

As Roger talked about his purposes and how bloody good they make his heart feel, Jane had a look of complete awe on her face. Which made Roger’s heart swell and sent shivers down his spine. 

“Roger,” Jane spoke softly. “You have absolutely no reason to doubt yourself as an Angel. And you look incredible, you have this glow around you.”

“Not as bright as it should be,” Roger rolled his eyes and shook his wings. 

Jane squinted at him. “No, Rog. Do you not-,” Jane said trailing off as the oven in the kitchen beeped. “Bloody hell. I’m serious Roger.”

The Angel watched as Jane ran to the kitchen, chuckling at her rushing around. His laid his back to rest against the wall, his lopsided halo seemed heavier today and he could feel a kink in his neck forming.

It was only a good ten minutes later when Jane returned with the biscuits, including the extra dozen. 

“Thank you, Jane. Means a lot to me,” Roger smiled.

“No problem,” Jane smiled back. “I mean what I said Roger. You go this glow. Go look at yourself in the mirror if you don’t believe me.”

Roger grabbed the bag of biscuits and thanked Jane one last time before turning out on his heels without a second though about Jane’s suggestion.

**Brian**

“Okay so I know it’s not a lot but this is really all information that is available in England,” Brian sighed. “I have an old professor who is trying to see in there is anymore information from other countries.”

Brian settled the small stack of papers and files on the table. The three of them decided to each buy Roger little trinkets and fun gifts but his main gift is the most important. After a few weeks of sneaking around Roger to research in the library and go down to a records office, they finally were able to gather enough information to gift the Angel.

Roger has always been curious and more observant that most Angel’s. His outlook is something that always impressed his purposes. There are many unanswered questions and outdated beliefs that both them all. The Angel makes it a point to educate people but can only do so much since there isn’t much information available.

_Where do Angels go when they vanish?_   
_More specially, where is Charlie and is he happy?_   
_Can you prevent it even if Angels don’t find their purpose?_   
_Why aren’t Roger’s wings and halo back to their original state?_

While the information they found won’t directly answer those questions, it’s a start. 

The three of them know Roger wants so badly to find these answers.

“It’s insane how treasured Angels are and how little information you can find out about them in cases like these,” Freddie said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hopefully there’s more information from other countries,” John offered. “There has to be more cases.”

“When Charlie came back to England, he explained to me how he came across two purposeless Angel’s who were nearing 25. As sad as that is, that means there’s more cases out there which means for more data,” Brian said quickly. 

The three of the sat down and went to organize the papers in different stacks. Brian is hoping the Angel will be happy with what information they do have. 

Brian really does owe his life to Roger and wants to spend the rest of his life paying the Angel back. He doesn’t care if it’s Roger job to look after Brian. The things Roger has done for him have gone above and beyond what his duties are, Brian knows that for sure. 

He’d still be held up in his flat, not taking care of himself, and wilting away. He probably would not have stuck around, he most definitely would have given up by now. 

But he didn’t.

Roger came into his life and gave Brian a second chance. Gave Brian a reason to get out of bed. Gave Brian a reason to be happy. 

The Angel gave him the strength to stop blaming himself for what happened to Charlie. Something that had been eating him up and tearing away at his soul.

“It’s insane to me that Angel’s vanish if they don’t find their purpose,” John growled. “And most people don’t care. That’s a life just gone without a trace and life goes on as normal. That’s so fucked up.”

“You’re telling me,” Brian said sadly. “I couldn’t even mourn losing Charlie without being made fun of. People told me to move and that the world was better with him gone. They made me look a monster for missing my best friend.”

The other two responded with soft hums, the way they usually did when he went on about losing Charlie. It wasn’t insensitive of them and Brian took no offense. He knows that they care for him and are always there on his down days. There just isn’t a whole to say and know one really knows what to say. 

Brian doesn’t even know what to say. Which is why he is hoping that he receives the grant he applied for to focus on researching Angel’s. A project that he can bring Roger along on and the two of them can change and make history.

Freddie and John must have noticed him getting lost in his own head and reach across to grab his hands.

“This is for Charlie and Roger and every other damn Angel out there who we need to fight for,” Freddie explained. “Their voices will be heard and their stories will be told.”

“Everyone will know who Charlie was,” John smiled. “We’re gonna make the world know his name.”

Brian let a few tears fall down his face. He knew he couldn’t response without the flood gates opening, so he just responded with a nod.

The stacks of papers and files on the table suddenly seemed much bigger. Brian grabbed the file he made for Charlie and looked at the Polaroid picture paper clipped to it. Brian always assumed he would spend the rest his life silently mourning Charlie. 

Brian felt his eyes well up with tears, he turned away as to not upset two of his lovers. Facing the wall, he locked eyes with Freddie’s painting and stared at his name that Freddie added to Roger’s wing. Seeing his name on the painting on in real life still seems surreal to Brian. He stared at the Angel sitting on the cloud, Charlie. Though it’s his Charlie who his sitting on the moon watching the four of them, Brian still wholeheartedly believes it is.

As do his three lovers.

  
**Roger**

The Angel had no idea he would be out this long. His feet are tired, his wings feel twice their normal weight, and his head hurts. 

Stopping by the ledge for a brief rest brought Roger back to the day he met Brian. The day Roger said out loud ‘maybe jumping is my purpose’. The day Roger nearly gave up. The Angel can’t believe he used to think that. Think that his life was worthless due to him not having his purpose yet. That he nearly gave up right before find his first purpose. And then his second purpose. And then his third purpose.

Maybe it wasn’t Roger’s thinking that led him to believe that. No it most definitely was not his own thinking. It’s what the society had led him to believe. That he was worthless and worthless. That being shunned before vanishing was his only destiny.

Something about meeting Brian that day gave him hope. How kind the curly haired human was to him. The simple ‘I hope you find your purpose, Roger’ gave him hope that he so desperately needed.

Roger let out a snort. Brian is that one who needed him. Brian needed to be saved from himself. Brian needed to accept that what happened to Charlie wasn’t his fault. The Angel doesn’t want to even imagine the state Brian would be if the two of them never met. Roger can’t take all the credit, two of his other lovers helped him immensely. He couldn’t have been more grateful for the relationship he has with each individual purpose and the relationship they all have with each other.

But most importantly, the relationship the four of them have together. A relationship that is built on love and trust and respect and all that other good stuff.

A relationship that is open about the hard stuff. A relationship where Roger can be open about his own harsh feelings and self doubt when it comes to himself as an Angel. A relationship where his the three of his purposes share the same anger and frustrations about Angels who don’t find their purpose and the way the world treats them.

Roger wants things to change for the better. And while he knows his three purposes want things to change, he’s not entirely sure if they are up for the challenge that lies ahead.

**John**

“Where is he? He said he was running out for a few things,” John signed plopping down on the couch. “He’s gonna miss the whole damn day.”

John crossed him arms and tried to hide his pout, which he did a poor job of. Freddie and Brian were at his side immediately, wrapping their arms around him. He usually would protest being treated like a baby, but right now this is what he needs.

“It’s still early in the afternoon,” Brian explained, kissing the top of his head.”

The three of them snuggled up while watching some show on the telly that none of them were familiar with. The flat is ready and waiting for Roger’s arrival.  
  
With every minute passing by, John is growing more and more anxious. It’s not like Roger is abandoning them. 

John knows that. 

The youngest always feels bad for relying on Roger all the time, even though he is Roger’s purpose and it’s the Angel’s job to be there for him. John quickly took to leaning on Freddie and Brian, giving the Angel a much needed break. 

John knows Roger must be exhausted, he’s the most hard working Angel he has ever come across. Roger has been looking after him since before they met. He never realized just how lost and unguided he was until Roger came into his life. John isn't quite sure what would have happened had Roger not been there that night and never wants to know. 

And luckily for him, he’ll never have to worry about his lovers not protecting him. Unlike his ex who couldn’t give a fuck about his safety. 

“Deaky love,” Freddie cooed. “Don’t be upset, lovely.”

John laughed and gave the two men a sweet smile. “I just hate how needy and clingy I can be. I know it must get annoying that I need constant attention and reassurance.”

“Nonsense, we love you for you,” Brian said kissing his cheek. “Giving you constant attention is one of my favorite things to do.”

While doesn’t quite believe them, he going to for now. Or at least until Roger comes home and assures him that he wasn’t avoiding him and was just out running errands. 

“I just don’t want Roger to ever be overwhelmed with me,” John sighed. “I don’t want him to think he can’t think about himself cos he’s too worried thinking about me.”

“Your name is written on his wing for a reason,” Brian explained to him for probably the 100th time. “Mine and Fred’s are written on his wing for a reason too.”

John sat in silence as two of his lovers listed all the reasons John doesn’t have to worry or feel like a burden. Reasons that are listed to him roughly three times a week. Reasons he so desperately wants to believe. Roger works his ass off to help guide him and give him the attention he needs and reassures him that it’s an honor to watch over him. His Angel lover works tirelessly day and night for his three purposes. The other two accept the words and love without any hesitation. John knows he’ll get there some day.

He just wishes that some day could have been before today. A day that is not about him.

  
**Roger**

Walking down the street with a big stupid grin on his face, a bag of biscuits, a picture of a new cat, and head full of ideas, Roger wanted to sprint home. Unfortunately his feet were tired and his wings hurt.

Stopping briefly to stretch, Roger caught a glimpse of someone who he hadn’t seen in a very long time. A familiar face that made tears well up in his eyes. 

“Roger,” Crystal screamed, running full speed at him. “Fucking hell.”

The blond was pulled around two strong arms he hadn’t felt in what seems like a lifetime. He let the tears fall down his face as he buried his face into Crystal’s neck. He forgot how sweet the other Angel smells and how strong his wings are.

Once the two had parted, Roger noticed the other man was crying too.

“How’s America? How’s Elizabeth? I forgot how bloody beautiful you are,” Roger rambled. “You never called. Never wrote. What you found your purposes and you forget about silly ole Roger?”

Roger tried to hide the harshness in his voice, but he really was hurt. His best friend since Primary school never bothered to write or call him. The tears seem to flow faster out the other Angel’s eyes.

“Rog,” Crystal cried. “I thought you were going to vanish. I thought I was going to come back home after this tour and you were going to be gone. I was coming by to visit you today, fingers crossed that you were still here.”

Blaming Crystal seemed silly. Roger knows it must have been hard for his best mate to leave knowing there is a chance that he was going to vanish. He doesn’t blame Crystal for distancing himself, especially if it made the thought of him vanishing easier.

“But you’re here and you’re beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful,” Crystal cooed, grabbing Roger’s hand as if he was going to float away. “And what did I say to you? I said you probably had three purposes and I see three purposes on that wing. Tell me everything.”

Roger went into every single detail as fast as he could, not wanting to leave anything out. He loved seeing the happy tears flow from Crystal’s eyes and smile on his face get bigger with every word. Crystal traced the three names on his wing with such a gentle ease it sent shivers down his wings.

“How’d it feel? Your halo getting brighter and your wings going back,” Crystal questioned. “Indescribable? Right?”

Roger shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his lopsided and dimly lit halo and expanded his faded wings. “They never went back to how they used to look. I don’t know. I really thought it would happen.”

“I mean you don’t look like 20 year old Roger but I don’t look like 20 year old Crystal.”

“No you don’t get it,” Roger groaned as Crystal rolled his eyes. “There’s so much with Angel’s that we don’t know and were just supposed to fine that? I want to figure it out. I want to research and find the answers that other people and some Angel’s don’t care to ever know.”

Crystal explained of a place he found in America that keeps a small archive of information about different cases of Angel’s. He explained that they didn’t have the time to check it out but he would ask the other Angel’s who he worked with if they remember the name of the place. Roger could feel the excitement swelling in his belly as well as a bit a nervousness. He still needs to address this with his purposes and he might actually be gutted if they aren’t interested.

The two chatted a bit more before realizing they both have other places to be. They made plans to have lunch to tomorrow and have a proper catch up.

“Rog,” Crystal said. “Remember that tale of My Fairy King?”

Roger nodded. All too familiar of the story about My Fairy King and the world with just Angels before man came in to savage in the night. My Fairy King could do right and nothing wrong. He was the one who decided Angels and humans need each other. That humans need Angels to help and guide them through life while Angel’s need to find their purpose or else they will vanish for doing wrong and nothing right. 

A stupid tale. A very stupid tale that says My Fairy King hates Angel’s and punishes them for not following the rules he placed in order to protect both humans and Angel’s.

A load of fucking bullshit.

Roger nodded.

“We both know it’s a load of fucking bullshit,” Crystal smiled. “But I still believe that Mother Mercury looks after the Angel’s who vanish. I think she is good to them. When I thought you vanished, I hoped if that is where you went that she was treating to very kindly and making sure you brush your feather out daily.”

Roger smiled. “I forgot about her. I have to tell Brian about her.”

The blond grabbed the other Angel and hugged him goodbye one last time before turning on his heels towards his flat.

“Sorry,” Roger looked back and shouted. “If I take any longer, my Deaky love is going to doubt how much I love him. I can’t have that.

-

Walking into their flat, Roger felt different. He felt happy and at peace with himself as an Angel. He also knew his ass was in trouble for leaving for the whole day.

The three stood up and looked ready to shout but Roger had to cut them off. He told them all about their new cat and Freddie cried. He showed them the extra biscuits from the bakery. He told them all about running into Crystal for the first time in forever. Most importantly he told them about his dream of researching Angels. He spoke so fast he nearly choked on the words as they came out of his mouth.

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you three to help me,” Roger explained. “But I need your help. This job is too big for one Angel. This is something I didn’t even know I was wishing for until today.”

The three shared cheeky grins before turning back to him.

“Rog,” John groaned. “Of course we’ll help you but you aren’t supposed to say your birthday wish out loud.”

Roger’s face dropped when his three lovers playfully laughed at his expense. He looked around the flat and noticed the decorations, flowers, and gifts. Raising an eyebrow to himself before everything clicked inside his head. He faced his lovers with his cheeks bright red.

“Happy 25th birthday, Roger.”

Kisses and hugs were exchanged as Roger mentally kicked himself for not remembering his own birthday. He felt quite like a fool. The three showed him all the hard work they did today, which led Brian and Deaky to rat out Freddie for not helping.

“I love the rainbow décor,” Roger grinned. “Very fitting. Very beautiful. Very me.”

“All Deaky’s idea,” Freddie explained with a smile as he pulled John into for a hug.

The three presented Roger with a stack of files and Roger slipped through them carefully. He examined the information and read the headlines of articles. 

“You three want to do this too?”

Freddie and John nodded in unison.

“This is everything in England,” Brian said quietly. “There is probably more out there but it’s going to be a lot of work.”

Roger shoulders slumped.

“Work worth doing. Work that needs to be done and we are the ones who are gonna have to do it.”

Letting out a choked sob as a few tears escaped his eyes before he was tackled to floor and giving his three purposes some well deserved love bops.

-

All four laid sprawled out on the floor eating cake that was definitely over baked while discussing the birthday boy who forgot his own birthday. 

“How do you forget your own birthday?”

Roger shrugged his shoulders. “Hey! I’m a busy Angel with three purposes who keep me on my toes,” Roger explained shoving a piece of burnt cake in his mouth. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

The late afternoon turned into night and the living room darkened and Roger got up to turn on the lamp.

“Fuck. Roger,” Freddie shouted. “You’re halo is brighter.”

Freddie, John, and Brian all stood up and shoved him down the hall and all crammed into their tiny bathroom. 

Roger looked at himself in the mirror. A version of himself that he hasn’t seen in a very long time. A version of himself he thought he would never see again. A version of himself his purposes have never seen before. Roger let his three lovers caress his bright and colorful wings as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“I’m beautiful again,” Roger said, mostly to himself.

“You were never not beautiful,” Brian replied.

“Is it cos you’re 25? Maybe you had to wait,” Freddie suggested. “The color is incredible, Roger. Your halo and wings look like the sun and the rainbow after a storm. I agree with Brian that you were never not beautiful, but now you feel beautiful and that’s incredible. You’re fucking glowing.”

“Crystal’s halo and wings turned back to their original state when he was 24,” Roger explained. 

The three retreated to their living room to discuss other possibilities of why it happened now. Brian took out a notebook and started to jot down ideas and made a list of things Roger did today. Freddie and John made him trace back his steps from the moment he woke up today. Asking him if there was any moment that made him feel different. 

“No idea,” Roger groaned, rubbing his eyes aggressively.

“Well,” Brian cooed. “That’s what we’re gonna find out. For you and for Charlie and for all the other forgotten ones.”

“Let’s start with stop with the words ‘ _ ~~forgotten ones, useless, purposeless~~_ ’,” John suggested.

They went back and fourth all night until Deaky fell asleep and had to be carried by Freddie to their bed. Not long after, Brian and Freddie started snoring, leaving Roger alone with his thoughts. 

Roger’s never been like other Angels, always been a bit of a misfit. Having three purposes who also call him their purpose is just another thing that proves he’s a bit of a misfit. It also makes them a bit of misfits as purposes. Being perfect never appealed to Roger. It lopsided guaranteed him since birth that perfect was never in his future. Nine months ago, Roger didn’t think he would have a future. And now he has a lifetime with three amazing purposes who make him a better Angel every single day.

And that’s all that matters to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure If I used Mercury as Freddie's last name and honestly I'm too tired to look but if I did, Freddie has no relation to Mother mercury. Maybe he does. I don't know. I want to write a sequel but that is going to require way more planning than this one. Sorry if the end is crappy. I really struggled with it.
> 
> This has been a little over 5 months and I'm still so grateful for everyone sticking with me and leaving such kind comments and thank you for all the kudos! I love you all so so so so much! 
> 
> I miss Roger's love bops already.


End file.
